


Legendary Trainers of the world

by Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 82,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King/pseuds/Atomsk_the_Pirate_King, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (Serious light and Dark lemon warnings and Mass Harem in first and future chapters.) A New first for Atomsk and TME when they tell the story of Hybrids, Pokemon, and trainers that have come from different regions, please follow the stories of our heroes as they become the best trainers they can be... and much more when legendaries and what not get brought into the mix.





	1. Chapter 1

**The scene opened up to show two people walking along a long pathway that seemed to go towards an odd little town while many people walking towards it.**

"**Man talk about a long trek." Said one guy.**

"**Got that right, thankfully we are getting close to pallet town so we can rest and what not." The other figure said while he grins when he could see plenty of places where he could rest at.**

"**Oh thank Archeus." The figure said with a relieved look.**

"**Yeah, and speaking of pallet town… hehe, this is where the story starts but not in a way many would expect, as usual there will be OC's working alongside the canon cast of the pokemon show, however there would be differences… Atomsk, want to lead the differences?" the first figure said while he looks at the other figure now known as Atomsk.**

"**Okay TME. Big difference is that some Pokemon will look human like, half human and half regular Pokemon. Also our OC's will accompany two important characters in the show but we can't say which." Atomsk said with a grin.**

"**Yeah, but while there are pokemon/human hybrids, there will be regular pokemon as well if anyone got confused just now, and there will be lemons with humans, Pokemon, and hybrids, there will even be a major plot reason as to why all this is all right in the story, but we will start off by saying as usual, this will be the only intro in the entire story... For now, unless we have an announcement or some kind of reason for the outro's to appear, there will be none, so all I can say is see you all next time, Atomsk and I are going to relax while the story takes place." TME said before he starts to jog into pallet town.**

"**Oh and we are using Japanese names for Canon characters so here is a list of people, it will be updated as time goes on." TME said while he points at a list that floats near him.**

**English to Japanese names for canon characters, Will add more as anime goes on:**

**Ash - Satoshi**

**Delia- Hanako**

**Gary Oak - Shigeru Okido**

**Professor Samuel Oak - Dr. Yukinari Okido**

**Misty - Kasumi**

**Brock - Takeshi**

**The list then vanished as TME ran into Pallet town.**

"**About time. Also, TME and I are now taking commissions, which means we get paid now so if anyone has a commission request and , you can either PM TME or I." Atomsk said before he starts jogging after TME.**

**The scene then shifted to Pallet town but the camera hovered over the town and circled it as TME's announcer voice was heard so they wouldn't get sued by the announcer for the Pokemon anime.**

* * *

**Kanto/ Pallet town/ ?**

_Pokemon, mysterious creatures that have lived among humans since the dawn of time and have been in many positions alongside humans over the years, friends, allies, enemies, but none would expect lovers as well, you see, unlike in the canon timeline, this story's… backstory… has some key differences that sets it apart from the normal timeline._

_First off, Pokemon trainers are only allowed to become trainers when they hit 18 years of age for many moral reasons, granted the age was once 10 but many concerned parents voiced their concerns and long story short, many Pokemon trainers under the age of 18 had to return home, they could keep their Pokemon they caught and raised but any new trainers would have to wait till they were 18 before they could leave home._

_Second, thanks to the fact that many other regions were discovered and what not, many Pokemon not normally seen in Kanto were now a common sight aside from alolan Pokemon who's forms were region locked and if an alolan moved in, no other Pokemon could just get that form aside from being raised in the alola region._

_Third, over the years, centuries even, thanks to hybrids and many lovers of Pokémon appearing lately, trainers can be classified in various categories depending on the species… if they were human, they were simple trainers, but if they were hybrids, they were called hybrid trainers and both had certain perks to balance things out._

_For example regular trainers had the perk to take a 7th Pokemon with them, however Hybrid trainers can only take 6 Pokemon with them… the reason for that is that the Hybrid can enter the battle and technically become the 7th Pokemon in battle themselves, it was a risky position but hybrids were made of tougher stuff than humans and had the benefit of being able to be healed by Pokemon centers and pokemon healing items._

_Finally for now, many Pokemon, if they learn the human language, had various rights like being able to live in town and own property made for them though had to have buildings also made so humans can enter without issue, so many towns were restructured to allow the new way of life and for some people, they could even marry pokemon as long as both parties gave consent._

_However I am rambling, this story focuses on 4 trainers to be for now with some changes to the main pokemon plot thanks to said changes._

_First canon wise… is Satoshi ketchum and Shigeru Okido, their personalities are about the same as their 10 year old selves, but slightly more mature thanks to them being grown up and raised by their families until adulthood, they still have their rivalry and everything going on but look different then their kid like counterparts which will be detailed in story._

_Next OC wise is the iconic Emerald and Cedric duo._

_Cedric is descended from a family of humans and Luxray's so he has mainly an electric typing and has blue hair which is spiky, thanks to his family he has a good grasp of his electric powers while he can understand electric type Pokemon to a T, other things will be detailed in story._

_Emerald here is also a hybrid, however thanks to some unknown factors, Emerald's species is unknown, he knows how to use psychic skills but to a very low degree thanks to some training from an unexpected individual, and he has an odd grasp of knowing a lot of poke speak thanks to him being raised by Pokemon around town instead of a human family… his social skills took a serious hit though thanks to that._

_Now that the main 4 are out of the way… the story starts out right when Satoshi wakes on his 18th birthday and rushes towards professor oak's place to get his first pokemon._

* * *

**Kanto region/ Pallet town/ Satoshi**

However… thanks to a dream that Satoshi had… he was running late and was pretty much running through town in his PJ's and shoes while he jumped over some pokemon or avoiced people or hybrids like a torus was at his heels.

"What's this guy's hurry?" One of the Hybrids asked.

Another hybrid, a female, who had jumped onto of a ponyta to avoid Satoshi, blinked and looked at where Satoshi was running.

"Hmmm… guessing he's running late if he's in that getup, isn't there a giveaway for pokemon and adventurous hybrids for new trainers today?, seems that guy slept in late or something." The Hybrid said as she hopped off the ponyta and pets his side.

"Hehe, sorry about that, didn't expect that guy to run like that, I didn't harm you did I?" The woman said when she gave the ponyta a worried look.

"No no. I'm okay. Was a bit surprised about that." The ponyta said.

"Hehe, I'm glad, again sorry about that, I'll see you later if I see you around town." The hybrid woman said before she walked away with a sway of her ass, she was related to Mudsdale, a horse like pokemon originating from alola, so the woman had a horse tail on her rear end that looked black and light red in color and could look like a dreadlock like the rest of her hair on her head while she had hooves instead of feet to give her a satyr like look.

The ponyta blushes as he watches the hybrid leave while staring at her ass.

The scene then went to Satoshi right as he had to force himself by a crowd, thankfully he wasn't a scrawny boy like he was when he was 10, he had some decent muscles from doing various things around town while he was a decent height, though when he pushed by a crowd and some cheerleaders oddly enough… he bumped into Shigeru Okido, Professor Okido's grandson and was Satoshi's rival in a lot of things.

It was mainly about various things that they did and had in common when it came to working with Pokemon and hybrids so things got a bit competitive between the two and Professor Okido had to break them up over the years.

Not only that, while Satoshi saw Shigeru, he also saw another man there, Cedric Middleton, a hybrid who had a decent command of electric attacks and was normally around Shigeru to keep him from getting into too much trouble, and while Shigeru wore some kind of blue outfit and a yellow and green yin/yang necklace, Cedric's outfit was much different.

He was wearing dark blue boots with black pants, a grey shirt with a picture of a Lightning Stone and a dark blue jacket.

As Satoshi tried to recover, he heard Shigeru's voice while Satoshi rubbed his head.

"Well well, Satoshiy boy. About time you show up." Shigeru said with a smirk.

However Shigeru was gripped on the ear by Cedric and Cedric's body sparks a bit while he gave Shigeru a half lidded look.

"Shigeru… what have we talked about with your parents…" Cedric said while he raised an eyebrow at the human.

Shigeru groans from having his ear gripped before trying to speak.

"T-To not make fun of o-others."

Cedric took a moment to sigh while he lets go of Shigeru's ear.

"Good, sorry about that Satoshi, still working on Shigeru's self control… hope you did the same after that talk with your mom." Cedric said while he gave Satoshi a half lidded look, but did hold a hand out for Satoshi to take so Cedric could help him to his feet.

Satoshi didn't want his ear get gripped before taking Cedric's hand.

"Y-Yeah I have Cedric."

"Good… anyway have you seen Emerald?, Shigeru and I haven't seen him yet and he was the most excited to be here, but he's even later then you are." Cedric said when he didn't see his friend anywhere in the crowd.

Satoshi rubbed his head a bit.

"I actually haven't seen him. Then again I was in a big rush to get here."

"I see, hope nothing happened to him." Cedric said while Satoshi looks at Cedric.

"So you here to get your first pokemon?" Satoshi said while Cedric gave Satoshi a raised eyebrow.

"Actually… Shigeru and I already got our Pokemon, pretty sure you and Emerald are the last two to get here so not sure if there are any pokemon left." Cedric said with a regretful tone to his voice.

Satoshi groans in annoyance.

"Oh man." He said while wishing he got to the lab a lot earlier.

Meanwhile…

A man was swinging from tree to tree like a mankey while he was indeed swinging by mankey and he jumped from the treeling while he waved back at the pokemon.

"Hehe, see you guys later if I'm ever near Pallet town, sorry that we can't finish that race." the man said before he starts to jog through town.

That man was Emerald, he was a Hybrid of unknown origin so not many could help him with his abilities, he did have some small psychic powers but nothing compared to what some psychic Pokemon could do… Emerald wore a simple black and grey vest which was open, he had a black shirt, black cargo pants, and black boots, the main color aside from that was the green icons here and there on his shirt, pants, and pockets, they looked like his namesake and were Emerald icons… all in all unlike Satoshi, when he ran by people, he waved with a smile on his face while he kept saying hello or good morning to people, pokemon, and hybrids near him.

Said individuals waved back at Emerald before going back to their own thing.

Emerald then used some of his psychic powers to jump over building when he could use the little power he had to make himself nearly weightless and after a few jumps, he saw Professor Okido's lab a bit away so he used a bit more power to make his jump in one go… though… he didn't expect to see a large group of people in front of the professor's place and… he was heading right for three people and with wide eyes, he gave this shout of warning.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" Emerald called which caused the three men to look around right before they look to Emerald and Emerald saw with wide eyes that it was Cedric, Shigeru, and Satoshi right before he crashed into them with one hell of an impromptu tackle which made everyone cringe while a dust cloud was kicked up as a result.

Satoshi and Shigeru groan as their bodies twitch for a bit.

Cedric was in a similar state like Emerald when all four men were tangled in a pile before they heard chuckling from the gate which got everyone's attention to see professor Okido.

"Well not only does Satoshi look like he's ready for a nap, Emerald came in flying like a comet, seems everyone is in a hurry to be pokemon trainers nowadays." Professor Okido said while Emerald, Shigeru, Cedric, and Satoshi, after some work to get untangled from one another and popping their bones back in place, look to the professor and Shigeru's grandfather.

"H-Hehe… sorry about that… I can get the flight down but my landings… hehe, unless the landing is clear well…" Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head… now while many knew Emerald was a hybrid, the only thing showing his hybrid nature was some green dots under his eyes which were green in color as well, and his normally brown hair had a gold streak in it that went up from his forehead.

Satoshi, Shigeru and Cedric groan as they pop their backs.

"Least you're… *pop*... here Emerald."

Emerald chuckles nervously before he looks at professor Okido.

"So… any Pokemon left here for me professor?" Emerald asked which made Okido hum.

"Hmmm… well hard to say, we have plenty of Hybrids offering to be trained but not many pokemon I'm afraid, I'm not sure if we even have any pokemon left for starting out." Okido said much to Satoshi's horror.

"Does that mean we have to wait for next time?" Satoshi said while hoping it doesn't lead to that.

"Well, we could double check to see what we have left but we could try and bring some hybrids out and let you pick from them, but we are still working on the kinks that are causing that program issues, best I can say is that we can try now and see how it works or you could wait a week after everything is fine tuned." Okido said which made Emerald blink before he looks at Satoshi.

"Might as well see what the professor has and if not, we wait a week, we waited till we were 18, so what if Shigeru and Cedric have a week ahead of us in their travels." Emerald said which made Satoshi jolt while Shigeru grins a bit when he knew this would cause Satoshi issues since he didn't want Shigeru to get to far ahead of him.

Cedric shook his head as Satoshi looks at the Emerald.

"Then let's go check just to make sure."

"Right, and since Cedric and my grandson have their Pokemon, might as well let them go about their business so we don't cause them issues." Okido said before he starts walking away while Emerald follows with his hands behind his head.

Cedric looks at Satoshi.

"Well don't know what will happen but good luck to you and Emerald on your journey, Satoshi."

"Yeah Satoshiy boy. Though don't get mad if I get more Pokémon and badges than you." Shigeru said with a smirk.

Satoshi frowned before he turned to follow Emerald.

"I'll show you Shigeru!, I'll get a pokemon who can kick your butt easily!, and I'll get more badges then you!" Satoshi said while he ran after Emerald and Okido which left Shigeru with Cedric.

Shigeru chuckles before he turned to a Red car nearby.

"Come on Cedric, let's go and get to a chiropractor, might as well make sure Emerald didn't break anything when he crashed into us." Shigeru said while he approached the car.

Cedric sighs before he wish Satoshi luck again before following Shigeru.

Once Cedric and Shigeru left the area with the rest of Shigeru's fan club, Emerald and Satoshi followed Okido into his lab and looked around the place and saw it was high tech, perfect for observing pokemon and studying Hybrids.

"Hehe, been awhile since I was last here." Emerald said when he remembers how Okido tried to find out what kind of Pokemon he was descended from… but got nothing yet.

Okido chuckled.

"Indeed. And I'm still trying to figure out what kind of Pokémon you are."

"Well if it means anything, thanks for finding me when I was a baby, and more thankfully that other Pokemon raised me from a baby… hehe, though I did have to learn english instead of poke speak… more so when you gave some of them an actual home here so I won't lose my family." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head while Satoshi listened in to Emerald and Okido.

"Well I was happy to help Emerald. Now then let's see if there's any starter Pokémon left." Okido said before going to his computer.

That's when a stand with multiple pokeballs appeared and Satoshi walked to them.

He then picks one up.

"Okay then, come on out… Squirtle!" He said.

However that pokeball was empty while Okido looked thoughtful.

"Oh I remember, a trainer came by earlier and got Squirtle." Okido said while Emerald picked up another.

"How about Bulbasaur?" Emerald asked before he opened the pokeball which ended up empty as well.

"Ah yes, another trainer claimed Bulbasaur earlier as well." Okido said.

"What about Charmander?" Satoshi asked before he picked up the last pokeball but was empty as well after opening it.

"Same thing, another trainer came by on time." Okido said while Emerald looked thoughtful.

"Don't you have anything else?, I mean sure I can work with a hybrid or fight on my own with impromptu tackles but Satoshi can't be a trainer without a Pokemon to work with… who knows... if push comes to shove I can be Satoshi's first pokemon for a fight but… I'm not exactly the strongest hybrid here." Emerald said when he saw the worried look on Satoshi's face when there may be no more pokemon.

Professor Okido took a moment to think on this before speaking up.

"Well… there is actually one more that no other trainer acquired. Not even Shigeru or Cedric knew." He said before he type something on the computer before a moment later a secret hatch, that was under the first 3 start pokeballs, opened up to reveal a fourth pokeball with a lightning symbol.

"Huh?, a lightning symbol?, an electric pokemon?" Emerald asked while he walked to the pokeball and tossed it to Satoshi.

"Here, might as well see what kind of Pokemon is in there." Emerald said while he grins at Satoshi who possibly had his first Pokemon ever.

Satoshi, who caught the ball, was curious before he activates it before seeing the pokeball open up.

A moment later, a flash of red light appeared from the ball and on the stand where the 4 pokeballs were, a yellow mouse like pokemon was seen with red dots on their cheeks.

"Say hello to Pikachu everyone, the electric mouse pokemon." Professor Okido said while he smiles a bit as Pikachu shook its head and yawned a bit, seems Pikachu was sleeping in its pokeball or something.

Satoshi was smiling in excitement.

"Wow! Hey there Pikachu. I'm Satoshi." He said before going to pick it up.

Pikachu however looked irritated while Okido looked worried and Emerald raised and eyebrow at Pikachu's demeanor and sweatdrops when he saw sparks emot from Pikachu.

"C-Careful Satoshi, this pokemon-!" Was all Okido got out before the Pikachu made a cry of its name and emits an electric blast which shocked all three men in the room.

"GAAAAAAHHHH!" Emerald yelled while one could see a skeleton in his body every now and then, same with Satoshi and Okido.

"H-HAS A H-HABIT OF B-BLASTING EVERY H-HUMAN WITH AN ELECTRIC A-ATTACK!" Okido yelled out while the electric attack keeps on coming before the Pikachu lets up on the attack while everyone else was stunned where they stood while they look chard here and there.

"T-T-Thanks… F-For the w-warning… P-P-Professor." Satoshi stuttered.

The Pikachu laughed a few times but was surprised when a blueish light went over its body and was lift a bit into the air by the psychic skills of Emerald.

"Considering you may not change your mind Satoshi on giving this Pikachu back to Okido, mind if I carry this Pikachu out of here Professor?... if this Pikachu tries that again I'll have it spin in place since one of its electric attacks could have fried something important." Emerald said to Satoshi and Okido but the message was clear to Pikachu with Emerald glaring at the electric mouse... try that again and Emerald the Hybrid would give some kind of punishment in a psychic spin cycle.

Satoshi blinked a bit after hearing that.

"Um… okay. If you're sure Emerald."

"Oh I'm sure, might as well show this Pikachu acts like that without a good reason will get some kind of punishment, anyway let's get going Satoshi, might as well show Pikachu to your mom." Emerald said while he used his psychic skills to pick up Pikachu's ball which was dropped in the electric attack and it was passed to Satoshi while Emerald held a slightly confused looking Pikachu over him.

"Right well see you later Professor Okido. Thank you for Pikachu despite earlier." Satoshi said.

Okido sweatdrops.

"No problem and I say good luck to you both. Hopefully Pikachu will get along with you two."

"Hopefully." Emerald said while he looked at Pikachu who said something in pokespeak which made Emerald gasp.

"*Gasp*... do you kiss your mother with that mouth!" Emerald said while he glared at Pikachu who glared back at Emerald while the two non poke speaking human's blink while they were oddly relieved to not understand that kind of conversation.

"Okay, let's head back to my house Emerald and then we start our journey." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, hopefully this Pikachu will be less foul mouthed and more inclined to help us… need to stop by my parents place to let them know we are about to leave soon anyway, I'll help drop your pokemon off and I'll leave the rest to you." Emerald said while Okido cleared his throat.

"Oh and if it helps, get some rubber gloves, they protect against electric attacks… food for thought if you happen to see a pair lying around." Okido said which caused Emerald to nod while he pulled out a phone and starts to type something on it.

"Note… to… self… get… rubber gloves…." Emerald said while he typed a reminder before he pockets the phone before he, Satoshi, and Okido, with a hovering Pikachu were about to leave the lab but Okido had a wide eyed look on his face.

"Oh yes I almost forgot!" Okido said before he went to a nearby desk and starts to rummage around it and returned with two slab like devices.

"Here, these are Pokedex's, they will be the most important items on your journey next to what I'm about to give you two." Okido said while Satoshi took the items before Okido went back to his desk and returned with multiple pokeballs.

"Here Satoshi, for you, with Pikachu's pokeball, you get 7 pokeballs total, and you Emerald get 6, sorry but you know the rules since Hybrids can join in battle with their own Pokemon, now then we should get going so Satoshi can either get changed or go back to bed if he wants hehe." Okido said before he and Emerald chuckles when they looked at Satoshi's state of dress right now.

Satoshi blinks before he looks down before blushing in embarrassment when he finally realized that he was still wearing his pajamas.

"I really need to stop sleeping in late."

"Well hopefully we won't have to worry about that on our travels, now let's get going." Emerald said before he, Satoshi, and Okido exit the lab and went down the steps to see not only was Satoshi's mom surprisingly there with many other people, many of Emerald's adopted family were there as well, some were not even of the Kanto region so Pokemon like Cyndaquil and even a small Snivy from the Unova region here in the mix.

"Whoa!, didn't expect our own parade huh Satoshi?, hey mom, dad, nice to see you." Emerald said when he ran up to a Lucario surprisingly enough and a Mienshao, Emerald said mom to the Mienshao and dad to the Lucario so guess that's who raised him it seems.

"Hi Emerald. So glad we were able to catch you and Satoshi before your big journey starts." The Mienshao said while smiling.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it, is that Pikachu your partner?" The Lucario said while Emerald rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh no, that's Satoshi's Pokemon, has a bit of an attitude problem though, shocked us right after he was picked up and lets just say for those who can not translate for humans… this guy had a real foul mouth, I checked the gender of the Pikachu while it was asleep and floating above us." Emerald said while he points at the Pikachu who was just sleeping in the air right now.

Emerald's mom cooed.

"Awww… he looks adorable. And you're saying he's foul mouth?" She said while finding it hard to believe.

"Oh trust me mom… I wouldn't lie, made me wonder if he kissed his mother with that mouth or something, anyway I have no pokemon backing me so I might as well do what you and dad said and use my head… hehe, well… I kinda did when I accidentally tackled Satoshi, Shigeru, and Cedric when I was running late, was racing some Mankey's around Pallet town and lost track of time." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head while his dad chuckles.

"At least no one got seriously hurt, your mother and I were worried and seems we were right about you not getting a Pokemon to aid you, but we know you will do well, right dear?" The Lucario said while he looked at his Mienshao wife.

"Of course honey. Though I'm gonna miss him dearly." The wife said before hugging Emerald.

Emerald smiles while he hugged his mom for a moment.

"Right though we may not leave for a bit… Satoshi still needs to get changed and we gotta get this Pikachu to be a team player… and get Satoshi some rubber gloves." Emerald said while he looked up to the Pikachu again, while ironically enough, after embarrassing Satoshi somewhat, Hanako Ketchum, heard the need of rubber gloves.

"Oh I have some here in case Satoshi needs to wash his clothing or something, think this would help?" Hanako said while she held up two pink gloves with a smile on her face.

Satoshi was blushing in embarrassment when he saw the pink gloves but couldn't complain since his mom was being helpful.

"T-Thanks mom." He said before taking the gloves.

"Right, anyway Satoshi, can you take the Pikachu now that you have those gloves?, my head feels fuzzy after making this Pikachu hover for so long." Emerald said while he felt his eyebrow twitch as his psychic hold on Pikachu starts to flicker to show he was starting to lose the grip.

"Oh yeah sure." Satoshi said before he puts the gloves on and was ready to catch Pikachu.

Thankfully Emerald was able to lightly set Pikachu in Satoshi's arms and sighs in relief when he could unlock his psychic hold on Pikachu.

"Finally… anyway Satoshi see you later when you are dressed for the trip… though considering Pokemon go around nude and Hybrids barely wear clothing sometimes, I doubt many would complain about you running around in your PJ's… hehe, would be pretty comfy if you ran around in those." Emerald said before he chuckles to take one last jab at Satoshi's look for now.

Satoshi this time rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha very funny." He said before he starts heading back to his home so he could change while the crowd slowly dispersed with Hanako following Satoshi with a happy look on in her eyes.

Emerald chuckles again before he looks at his family.

"Hey everyone, I'll be heading home the long way so you guys can do whatever you do hehe, might as well psyche myself up for the adventure of a lifetime." Emerald said before he used his psychic powers to jump away from everyone.

Emerald's dad chuckled.

"That's my boy."

Emerald's mom giggles a bit while she stands next to her husband.

"Indeed, why don't we… take some time getting home and try and make Emerald a sibling again… could celebrate Emerald's coming of age and our home would be empty for awhile without a bundle of energy to worry about." Emerald's mom said while she gently held her husband's paw while being careful of the spike on the back of said paw.

Emerald's dad blushes a bit before he smiles at his wife.

"That would be great dear."

"Great, let's get going shall we?" The Mienshao said while she starts to drag her taller Lucario husband away from the others with surprising strength which made a few chuckles at the Lucario's look on his face, Mienshao were fighting types as well so they had some serious strength backing them.

Emerald's dad had a surprised look as he was usually strong next to his wife.

Though the happy look on the Mienshao's face did cause the Lucario to just go with the flow while the scene went to Emerald who landed in a nearby field and sat on a rock, normally this place was peaceful thanks to only Pidgey and the occasional bug type flying by, but right now, Emerald was able to lay back on the rock and just looks at the sky while he watched the sky.

"_Man… talk about bad luck… if I didn't run into those Mankey's I would have gotten a pokemon… wonder what kind of partner I would have had…" _Emerald thought while he sighs and just starts to close his eyes to start to nap but he sat up with a start when he heard grass rustling near him which was strange since pokemon didn't want to come near him around this place… Beedrill maybe?

Emerald got on guard as the grass rustles more and more right before Emerald got a shocked look on his face when he saw a very injured Ralts stumble towards him, he didn't know if the Ralt's even knew if he was here when he sensed her emotions were in disarray.

The Ralts was able to get close to Emerald before trying to speak.

"H-Help me."

The Ralts then stumbles and was about to fall over, but Emerald catched the Ralts right when the Grass rustles and a few Mightyena… Emerald grit his teeth when he knew why the Ralts had a hard time with Dark types, unless you had special items like Miracle eye, then psychic attacks were worthless against them… though Emerald's blood boiled when he saw blood on one of the Mightena's claws.

"So… I take it you did this to this Ralts here?" Emerald asked while he used his own Psychic powers to lift the Ralts out of the range of the Mightena's attack range and Emerald cracked his knuckles when he knew he would have to get physical with these guys.

One of the Mightenas spoke.

"You got that right. Now give up the twerp and we'll be inclined to leave you alone."

"Tempting… tempting… one question first… just what did the Ralts do to you fine gentlemen since you seem reasonable… I doubt it was territory since you guys like to roam… food maybe... But a Ralts like this… a bit small for a meal… or… were you trying to force her to do something she doesn't want?... I heard from the sound of her voice she sounded female when she got close and BEGGED me for help… not sure of her age though…. **But doesn't mean I won't defend her from fuckers like you… bit of a warning, I'm a Hybrid so I'm not delicate like Humans or human Psychics, even if I can't use Psychic skills on you I can use it in other ways.**" Emerald said while he got a bit of a deadly tone to his voice while he got a cold look in his blue glowing eyes while he keeps up the psychic hold on the ralts to keep her away from the soon to be fight.

Ralts was able to see this and was surprised at the tone that Emerald used.

The Mightenas didn't look intimidated.

"It's none of your business. Now give her up or else." Said one of the Mightenas.

Emerald however starts to chuckle darkly before he grins and he zoomed forward with a blue hue from his psychic powers boosting his physical attributes and pretty much kicked a Mightyena clear across the field in no time flat and looked at the other Mightyena with a lopsided grin.

"**Oh… and just FYI… I was raised and trained by a Lucario and a Mienshao in close combat so my fighting skills, while not at my parents's level, are nothing to sneeze at… so… unless you want to end up like your friend… I suggest you go get him and take him from this field now… otherwise…" **Emerald said in a dark tone before he smashed his fist into his open hand which made a resounding boom while he glares at the remaining Mightyena with a look that promised pain.

The other Mightyenas, who were shocked, thought Emerald was bluffing before they all rushed at him at once.

Emerald jumped back with a grin on his face before he slugged one of the Mightyena in the jaw and the mightyena was sent flying though he was bit on the left arm by another Mightyena who managed to sneak attack Emerald and while he did growl a bit from the pain, he looked right at the Mightyena and raised a fist before a crack sound was heard when Emerald smashed his fist into the Mightena's head which knocked it out and with plenty of blood being seen on Emerald's fist while blood dripped from his bite marks while Emerald saw a few more Mightyena circle him.

The Mightyenas bared their fangs as the Ralts, who was saved from the attack was getting worried for Emerald.

Thats when a couple more Mightyena charged Emerald and he used a quick movement to bash the heads of the two charging Mightyena together which knocked them out as well which left three against Emerald who gave the trio a look that promised pain and some kind of pressure was emitting from him.

"**You know… I'm being nice right now just knocking these guys out… keep attacking me and I'll go for the kill next time." **Emerald growled out while he clinched his hands a few times while he gave the last three Mightyena a deathglare.

This time, the remaining Mightyenas backed away as they can tell that Emerald was now serious as they were shocked that he was 'nice' during the fight.

Emerald just keeps on glaring at the Mightena who ran off before Emerald pants for breath while the injured Ralts was lowered to Emerald's side while Emerald gripped his bitten arm and kneeled to one knee, seems while he had training, he wasn't used to getting injured.

Ralts, after getting her footing, looks at Emerald with a worried look.

"A-Are you okay?"

"H-Hehe, I should be the one asking you that, you know how to speak english or you speaking into my head?, either way you are safe now but you should try and relax, I'll take you to someone who can heal you, my name is Emerald, you have a name or is it just Ralts for now?" Emerald asked with a strained smile on his face while he used his psychic powers to stop the flow of blood in his arm for a moment so he could wrap it with parts of his shirt which he tore off.

Ralts sees this before responding.

"Jade."

"Well, nice to meet you Jade, but for now we should get going before these guys wake up." Emerald said before he picked Jade up with a good arm before he starts to run from the field.

Jade lightly blushes from being held before she held onto Emerald's arm while making sure that she didn't fall.

Emerald in turn used a bit of power to jumped from the field as fast as he could while he worked his way to professor Okido's place and when he got there, he pretty much kicked the door in since he couldn't use his left arm now and felt weak from how much blood he lost.

"Professor Okido!, I need help!" Emerald called while his vision blurs a bit.

Professor Okido came by only to have his eyes widened in shock.

"Hang on Emerald I got you!" He said before coming to Emerald's aid.

Emerald then passed out and the scene went to who knows how much later to show Emerald, now on a bed, was stirring when he starts to come too with a groan and his vision clears when he looked to see the professor's ceiling and sat up with a groan while he held his head.

That's when he heard a voice.

"Easy there Emerald. You've been through a lot."

Emerald blinks before he looked to see professor Okido while he got a worried look on his face when he didn't see the Ralts after he remembered her.

"Hey Professor, where is the Ralts!?, is she alright!?" Emerald asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Professor Okido tries to calm him down.

"Don't worry my boy. She's safe. She's only resting to heal."

Emerald breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that and he laid back on the bed.

"So she knows the move rest?, wish I knew that move hehe, would be helpful with how much I rest normally, could give a Snorelax a run for their money." Emerald said while he had a relieved look on his face.

"Hehe I bet. But what happened that got you so injured?" Okido asked.

"Not sure, one moment I was resting in my usual spot but next I know, Jade appeared with a greatly injured body followed by a pack of Mightyena for some reason, I fought them off but one got a good bite in, next thing here we are." Emerald said in a small explanation on what happened.

The Professor was shocked after hearing this.

"Oh my. Well at least you two made it back safely and Jade? Is that the Ralts's name?"

"That's what she called herself, not sure if she had a trainer before or not but it makes talking with her easier." Emerald said while he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I see. Well how do you feel now?" Okido asked.

Emerald opened his eyes before he looks at his left arm and saw it was unblemished.

"Pretty fine right now, guess you used a potion or something huh?" Emerald said while he clinched his hand a few times and felt nothing wrong with it.

"Indeed. Your arm was able to heal very good after applying a potion to it." Okido said.

"I see, thanks for the help professor… I'll see you later when Jade wakes up so give me a call alright?" Emerald asked while he sat up from the bed again.

"Alright Emerald. Though I may have to notify your parents about what happened." Okido said.

"No problem, my parents are fighting types so they may be impressed that I fought off a pack of Mightyena's and rescued a Ralts, anyway how long was I out?" Emerald asked when he saw that the sun was already setting now.

"Hmmm, about 2 hours." Professor Okido said.

"2 Hours!?, oh man my parents must be worried sick!" Emerald said while he had a worried look on his face.

Though… that could be further from the truth when at this moment, Emerald's parents were… pretty much getting it on in the main bedroom right now thanks to the Mienshao's teasing from earlier which resulted in the Lucarios fucking the Mienshao on all fours while she moans and groans from the feeling of her husband's cock entering and exiting her pussy at a rapid rate.

Emerald's dad grunts and groans as he kept pound his wife's pussy with gusto.

Though it seemed that they were at it for awhile when the Lucario got closer and closer until…

Lucario groans loudly before filling the Mienshao's pussy with his cum.

The Mienshao groans when she came hard on Lucario's cock which milked it for all he had while the duo rides out their orgasms.

It was about 20 seconds before the Lucario taps off.

It took 17 seconds with the Mienshao to calm down and the duo pants for breath.

"H-Hehe… wow… g-glad Emerald's not here… h-he would be blushing like mad from seeing us go at it like this… hehe." The Mienshao said while she was getting her second wind.

"H-Hehe… me too. Gives me a lot more reason to give you some more loving." Lucario said as he leans down and starts kissing his wife's neck.

The Mienshao groans from that and thanks to all the love making, they missed the call that came for them while the scene went back to Professor Okido's place where he had a confused look when he couldn't get in touch with Emerald's parents.

"Strange… they should be home by now." Okido said which made Emerald chuckle a bit.

"Well… considering how good of a mood those two are in, probably too distracted with making me a sibling or something, think I can crash here for a few hours?, fighting types like my parents have a lot of stamina from training so… pretty sure even if I spent the night they may still be going at it, or if you are busy, I can call Cedric, Satoshi, or Shigeru and see if I can crash at their place." Emerald said while he sat on the bed to watch Okido try and fail to call Emerald's parents again.

"Hmmm… very well then." Okido said after he stopped trying to reach Emerald's parents.

"Nice, happen to have anything to eat?, if you need help around the lab with anything I can do it… but after fighting and most likely missing dinner, I'm getting a bit hungry." Emerald said while his stomach growled a bit while he chuckles nervously.

Professor Okido chuckles.

"There's some sandwiches in the fridge. Help yourself."

Emerald nods his head before he got up from the bed and went to the refrigerator and he starts to chow down on a few sandwiches after he put them on a plate.

"S-So professor... got any new inventions or…. experiments in the works?...last I checked you... said you were working on something…. that could help…. more humans understand Pokemon or something like that." Emerald said in between bites while he ate his meal.

"Ah yes. I was working on a device for Trainers to talk to their pokemon via speaking so the trainer could understand them if none of the Pokemon speak english." Professor Okido said.

"I see… got any Pokemon you are having trouble translating?, maybe I can be a translator for them while you fine tune it or something." Emerald suggests while he ate his food and drank some water.

"Hmmm, could work. As for the pokemon, I'm dealing with a sassy Meowth." Okido said.

"Hmmm…. Alright, bring in the Meowth while you get the translator, we should have that thing able to understand this Meowth in no time." Emerald said after he finished his meal and grins at Professor Okido.

The Professor nodded before he went to get the Meowth and the translator.

Emerald waits for a few minutes before Okido came in with some kind of wrist mounted watch like item and a pokeball with a cat symbol on it with a coin like icon as well, makes sorting simple.

"Okay. Come on out Meowth!" Okido said before the pokeball opened up.

A moment later, instead of a normal Meowth… Emerald blinks when he saw the Alolan version of a Meowth, unlike the normal kind of Meowth, this kind was a dark type and it had a near constant half lidded look on its face while Emerald chuckles a bit.

"H-Hehe… of course… Dark type." Emerald said when he seemed to have issues with them lately.

The Professor blinked before speaking up.

"Alright. Gonna see if the watch works properly." He said before turning on the watch and starts speaking.

"Ok Meowth, how come you were acting troublesome to the other pokemon?"

The Meowth just huffed and with simple mews and meowths, the translator lit up with each word.

"Your mother gets slapped with Salami!" The Translator said which made Emerald blink a few times.

"Ok… don't need a translator to know that is off base, seems a few Kanto Meowth are trying to get… as clean as I can put it… get fresh with her since she is not like other meowth around here and she doesn't like the attention from them since they are pretty weak and all the flirting is making her a bit irritable… says it was cute at first but now it's just straight up annoying." Emerald said while he looked at the Meowth.

The Professor blinked before looking at his watch.

"Well back to the drawing board. That does explain why the regular Meowths were a bit hurt."

"Well considering what I just heard, makes sense, got any other pokemon with issues here?" Emerald said while he looks at the Meowth.

"Same question to you, know any other pokemon with issues?, a friend maybe?" Emerald asked when he looked at the Alolan Meowth.

Both Okido and the Alolan Meowth looked thoughtful before Okido responded.

"There's Roselia."

"Roselia huh?, well bring them in, might as well see what their problem is." Emerald said while he grins at the duo.

"This one is a female so hang on." Okido said before leaving a bit before coming back with another pokeball with a picture of a rose before it opened up and out comes Roselia.

When the Roselia came out, she saw the Alolan meowth before the two start to talk in pokespeak while Okido was left out of the loop while Emerald looked thoughtful as he listened in and the Alolan Meowth points at Emerald and the Roselia walked up to him and starts speaking with him while Emerald automatically translates so he can understand it.

The Professor didn't use the watch as he looks at the trio before speaking up.

"So what did she say?"

"Hmmm… similar to the Alolan Meowth but at the same time more like the opposite, she can't seem to find a good mate since most just want to get with her for her body and don't want a serious relationship… good grief I might as well try and be a relationship counselor for pokemon if this trainer thing doesn't work out… anyway you may want to broaden your grass type area since there are not many Roselia or Budew around where this Roselia is." Emerald said while he keeps on listening to the Roselia who went quiet after a bit more talk, most of it was just venting so Emerald didn't need to translate that bit.

Professor Okido was thoughtful after hearing that.

"Hmmm, I might as well do that. Hopefully Roselia will meet someone who will like her for her."

"Yeah, anyway Roselia, try and keep on going strong, you never know who you may meet, I mean I'm a Hybrid who was adopted by this pokemon couple, and my mom is a Mienshao and my dad is a Lucario so if they can work it out, I'm sure you can as well with finding Mr or Mrs. right… free country after all." Emerald said while he grins at the Roselia.

Roselia blinked when she heard that but knew of different pokemon couples and their hybrid children and even between some humans and Pokemon for even more interesting hybrid like children.

Though she had no problem with that before smiling at Emerald and and told him she will keep trying.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at the professor.

"So Professor, got any other issues?" Emerald asked while he looked at Okido.

"Hmmm… actually there was an issue with Machop. And before you ask, its a male." Okido said.

"I see, nice to know, he a troublemaker or something?" Emerald asked since best he can remember, Machop were the starters for the fighting line in some places which allowed them to evolve into Machokes and Machamps, they were some tough pokemon in their own rights.

"Well let me bring him in and you'll see." Okido said before he left for a few minutes which left Emerald with the Alolan Meowth and the Roselia.

"So… nice day today right?" Emerald said to strike up a conversation with the duo.

The Alolan Meowth sweatdrops as Roselia giggles before the trio talked for a bit before they see Okido return back with a pokeball.

This one had a fist icon on it before Okido tossed it gently and when it lands, the Machop appeared in a red light before it blinked and looked around a few times before it noticed Emerald, Okido, the Alolan Meowth, and the Roselia who were all looking at him.

"Alright Emerald, ask away." Okido said.

Emerald nods his head before he looks at the Machop.

"Alright, so what is the matter with you?, Okido says you were having issues here or something?" Emerald asked while he had a curious look in his eyes.

That's when Machop starts talking to Emerald as Okido was once again out of the loop as the Alolan Meowth and Roselia listened.

"Everyone thinks I'm not strong enough to lift a large boulder and whenever I fail, they laugh at me so I make them learn a lesson."

Emerald blinked at that before he sighs.

"Good grief, so what you are saying is that you are worried others will laugh at you if you fail so you teach those pokemon a violent lesson huh?, well why not just train and get stronger?, my mom and dad are a Lucario and a Mienshao so they will say the same thing… arn't there other fighting types you can train with here or anyone at all?" Emerald asked when he looks at the Machop for a moment while he ignored the surprised look on Okido's face when he heard the translation.

"There are… I just train by myself." Machop said.

"I see… well…" Emerald said before he gave a psychic enhanced punch towards the Machop and knocked it onto the ground much to everyone's shock.

"E-Emerald?!" Okido said with a shocked look.

"Just giving him a bit of a reality check professor, don't worry, besides if this guy is weak enough to be taunted by simple laughter, then he just hasn't put real effort into training." Emerald said while he looks at the Machop on the ground.

Machop groans before he glares at Emerald and gets up before charging at him.

All Emerald did was use a simple psychic hold on the Machop and lifts him into the air so he could get eye level with him.

"That's what I mean, what if you bite off more than you can chew and piss off a Pokemon who will fight back?, I could do so many things to you right now its not even funny." Emerald said while he gave the Machop a slight glare.

Machop tries to struggle.

"When I get my hands you, I'll make you cry to your fat mom."

Emerald got a tick mark on his face while he cracks his knuckles and had an evil look in his eyes.

"Hoooo…. I was trying to teach you a life lesson… but bringing my mom into this…. You are either grade A stupid or you have a deathwish!" Emerald growled out while his body emits a lot of angered psychic waves while shadows covered his eyes and tiny blue dots were seen to show how angered Emerald was at his mom getting insulted.

Before anyone could do something, they heard a soft voice.

"Emerald?"

Emerald blinked a few times before he looked over to see Jade the Ralts and she looked perfectly healthy.

"Jade!, you're alright!" Emerald said while he released the Machop which dropped it to the ground while Emerald rushed over to Jade and knelt in front of her with a smile on his face.

Machop groans as Jade gave Emerald a smile.

"All thanks to you."

Emerald chuckles at that before he rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe thanks, but I'm sure anyone would help you, though I do have two questions, one… how do you know my name, pretty sure I didn't say it yet and 2, why were those Mightyena after you?, pretty sure it wasn't for food… no offense but you are pretty small as a Ralts and there was a lot of those Mightyena, you get separated from your family or something?" Emerald asked with a confused look on his face.

Jade lightly put her head down.

"Well… after getting up… I accidently knocked a folder down and I saw your name along with a picture of you."

"Ah well that explains things… and that the professor needs to clean up better since his lab does get a bit cluttered." Emerald said while he have Okido a half lidded look.

"Hehe… oops?" Okido said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Emerald sighs before he looks at Jade.

"Anyway if you don't want to talk about the Mightyena thing, I understand, but what about your family?, pretty sure most Ralts stick near Kirlia and Gardevoir until they are stronger." Emerald said when he remembered that Ralts were not quite strong on their own since they normally had the teleport move to get away from other hostile pokemon and humans.

Jade put her head down in sadness.

"I was with them. We were out picking berries and we accidently stepped into their territory. That's when they attacked. Kirlia and Gardevoir were strong but were too many of those Mightyenas. They… told me to run. I didn't want to but I wasn't strong enough so I left but I needed to get help." She said making Okido, Alolan Meowth, Roselia and Machop have shocked looks on their faces.

Though what they didn't expect was Emerald's form emitting a psychic light while he had a deadly tone to his voice.

"**I see… good thing then that you found me… Jade… take me to where your friends are… hopefully they are not dead and we can save them." **Emerald said while he wished he ended those Mightyena when he had the chance.

Jade nodded before hearing the Alolan Meowth speak up.

"I'm coming to if you need back up."

Emerald blinks before he thought about it, even if he could take on a pack, he would need some backup.

"Alright, hey professor, mind if I get Meowth's pokeball?, it would be easier if I can carry her in one, and she got a name or is it just Meowth for now?" Emerald asked while he had a serious look on his face.

Before Okido spoke the Alolan Meowth beat him to it.

"Shira. My name is Shira."

"Shira huh?, nice to meet you, hope we work well together." Emerald said while he held a hand out for Shira to shake.

Shira smirks before bringing her paw to Emerald's hand.

"Likewise." She said.

A moment later the duo shook their hands before Emerald looks at Jade.

"Considering you have no pokeball, want to sit on my head or shoulders or something?" Emerald said when he looks at Jade with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Jade said as she smiles back.

Though as Oak went to get Shira's pokeball, the Machop quickly spoke up with a fire in his eyes to Emerald.

"Hold it right there. If this Meowth… er Shira is going, than I'm coming too."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles a little.

"Well I wouldn't say no to a future powerhouse but if Shira is going?... you got something to say to her Mr. Macho?" Emerald said with a teasing smirk on his face.

"Huh?" Machop said as Shira had a raised eyebrow as Roselia chuckles at this.

"Hehe, like I said, got a thing for Shira?, you did say if Shira was going then you are coming as well… got a thing for Meowth's?" Emerald said while he chuckles a bit at the look on the Machop's face.

Okido did smirk at this when he starts to get what is going on between Emerald and the Machop as Machop was blushing brightly.

"W-What? No! I'm just saying that if a Pokemon is in trouble then I need to step up and save the day. I can't be lazy like a Snorlax." Machop said.

"Hehe, sure…" Emerald said while he leaned down towards Shira and whispered in her ear.

"_Bit of a tip with fighting types… properly trained and they have insane power and stamina, just saying since you don't like weaklings and I can get this guy into shape, even if he's no Meowth there is always adoption as an option later." _Emerald whispered to Shira with an amused tone to his voice, though he made sure the Machop didn't hear that bit.

Machop was confused when he saw Emerald whisper something as Shira blinked a few times, though she didn't mind at the possibility… if Machop pulls his own weight and stuff.

Emerald chuckles at that before he looks at the professor.

"Seems we have party member number 2, mind getting Machop's pokeball please?, and do you have a name Machop?, or you got some kind of fighting name like Jackie or something?" Emerald asked while he grins at the Machop.

Machop sweatdrops before he spoke up.

"Rocky."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Hehe, well nice to meet you Rocky, hope we get along in this partnership." Emerald said while he held a hand out for Rocky to shake.

Rocky looks at Emerald's hand before smirking at him.

"Back at cha." He said before shaking hands.

Emerald shook the hands back while Okido came back with the pokeball.

"Here, The Machop's… or Rocky was it?... well here is his pokeball, seems like you get two pokemon to help on your journey or at least until this situation is solved." Okido said which made Emerald nod his head.

"Yeah, most likely temporary, we better get going you two, Rocky, Shira, return." Emerald said while he had Rocky and Shira go back into the pokeballs.

"Alright, got two kick butt pokemon, time to see some Mightyena's and show them who's boss!" Emerald said while he cracked his neck and placed the pokeballs in his pockets for safe keeping.

Though Roselia spoke up.

"Can I come too?"

Emerald blinks at that before he looks at the Roselia.

"Really?" Emerald asked while the Roselia had a determined look on her face.

"I may not know many attacks but I can still help with healing or putting some of those hounds to sleep or stunning them!" The Roselia said which made Emerald chuckle.

"Well who am I to turn down help like that, Professor, mind getting Roselia's pokeball?, got a name for her?" Emerald asked while he looks at the professor.

Okido shook his head.

"No. Though I tried but she likes the name Roselia." He said before giving Emerald the pokeball.

"I see, well Roselia, until we can think of a name for you, we will stick with what you like, nice to have you on the team." Emerald said while he smiles at Roselia.

Roselia chuckles.

"Thank you."

Emerald nods his head before he head Roselia return to the pokeball and pockets it.

"Alright, Jade, let's get going, can you remember where the Mightyena pack were located?" Emerald said while he leaned down and picked up Jade and set her on his head so she could sit on it and get a birds eye view of the area.

"I do." Jade said as she held onto Emerald.

"Right, see you later professor, make some room here because we may have a lot of psychic types coming to live here soon." Emerald said before he exits the room before Okido could stop him.

Though that didn't stop Okido from getting a serious look on his face while he went to his computer and starts to type in some numbers and a ringing noise was heard before Shigeru, who looked like he was getting ready to nap for now so he could start traveling fresh, was in a room with Cedric while they were discussing pokemon tactics and what not though it looked like Cedric was about to head on home to rest as well, Cedric did hang out a lot with Shigeru so wasn't a strange sight to see him palling around with Shigeru to keep him in line.

"Shigeru!, Cedric, can you two hear me?" Okido said on his end of the screen, he had a special password for emergencies when he needed to call his family and this was one of them so Shigeru and Cedric were surprised at Okido calling them all of a sudden.

"Uh.. yeah Professor. We hear you something wrong?" Cedric asked as Shigeru was wondering what his grandfather needed.

"Simple, you see…" Okido said before he explained what was going on.

"... So Emerald is heading there to rescue the Kirlia and Gardivoir possibly being held captive with a few of the pokemon I have, a Machop, an Alolan Meowth, and a Roselia for support, slot in your pokedex's into the computer and I'll send a program which will allow you two to track Emerald, I'll do the same with Satoshi soon so try and catch up with him you two, I would have asked others but not many people have pokedex's on them so you three are the best Emerald has for backup." Okido said with a serious look in his eyes, though Shigeru had comically gotten dressed in no time flat and sloted in the pokedex he had before Cedric could react.

"Come on gramps give the data already so we can back up Emerald!, the real stars of the show are going to save the day after all!" Shigeru said which made Okido sweatdrop but he knew his grandson meant well.

Cedric also sweatdropped but knew that his friend needed help and slots in his own pokedex as well.

Okido did some typing before he spoke up.

"I sent the data so you both should have it."

"Right, see you later Gramps!, we will make you proud!" Shigeru said before he dashed out of the room while he pulled out his phone to make some calls after he got his pokedex back and his pokeballs.

Okido sweatdrops before he looks at Cedric.

"Can you make sure Shigeru doesn't do anything stupid Cedric?, I'll call Satoshi in a moment, just be careful, we are dealing with a pack of Mightyena, some are alright but this group either seems out for blood or worse… don't hesitate to do what it takes to make sure everyone comes back alive alright?" Okido said while he gave Cedric a serious look.

Cedric returns the look.

"You count on me professor. He said with a salute.

"Good, make sure to take plenty of potions with you and revives as well, can't be to careful, Okido out!" Okido said before he ended the call which left the scene on Cedric for a moment.

Cedric made sure to grab the important essentials including some potions and a few revives before putting his jacket on and quickly went after Shigeru.

Meanwhile at the Ketchum residence…

Satoshi was struggling to get Pikachu in the bathtub so he could wash the electric mouse pokemon but Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief when Hanako called Satoshi.

"Satoshi!, Professor Okido is calling you on your PC after he called me to make sure you were home, says its important and you better be dressed, says to bring Pikachu and your pokedex as well." Hanako called from downstairs which confused Pikachu when he wondered why he was needed as well… no one could understand him so why bother bringing the electric mouse?

"Okay mom!" Satoshi said before he went to his PC in his room with Pikachu being carried by rubber gloves and turned it on.

A moment later, Okido's image appeared on screen while he had a serious look on his face.

"Hello Satoshi, everything alright with Pikachu?" Okido asked when he saw the duo and Pikachu just looked away from the screen with a slight huff like noise.

Satoshi sweatdrops.

"Um, you can say that." He said before glancing at Pikachu.

Pikachu just glared at Ash before zapping him again and Okido's eye twitched when this was getting old fast and knew he had to get their attention which resulted in Okido actually yelling at the duo.

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!?, THIS IS A MATTER OF LIFE AND DEATH AND I'M NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH THIS FUCKING BICKERING DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?" Okido yelled on screen which caused Satoshi and Pikachu to sit there stunned, Ash literally in a sense for a moment, while they looked at the screen with an angry professor Okido looking right in their eyes.

"S-Sorry Professor Okido." Satoshi said after getting over his stunned look.

"P-Pika…" Pikachu said while nodding while no translation was needed to know he was listening.

"*Clears throat* Good… anyway in a short version…" Okido said before he explained everything to Satoshi and Pikachu.

"... and Shigeru and Cedric are already on their way to aid Emerald, I know it may be a long shot in you two working together but can you two put your differences aside for one fight and help?, after that you two can go back to arguing and all that but right now a Ralts's family is in a dire situation… if they are still alive that is… and while Emerald, his Pokemon for this mission, Shigeru, Cedric, and their Pokemon are tough, I'm hoping to ask for your help… no I'm begging for your help… especially yours Pikachu since you have the power to do it, please, help some innocent Pokemon from getting harmed further than they already have!" Okido said while he bowed to Pikachu on screen as best as he could at the end since Ash needed Pikachu to even fight.

Pikachu was a bit surprised to someone… a human bowing and begging for his help like if he was Archeus himself.

That caused Satoshi to look at Pikachu who looked thoughtful for a moment and with Okido and Satoshi looking nervous for a few seconds, Pikachu gave a fist bump and a cry of its name while it looked determined right now.

"Is that a yes?" Satoshi asked before looking at Okido to see if he heard right.

"Seems so Satoshi, just slot your Pokedex into the computer and I'll update it so that you can follow Shigeru and the others." Okido said while he typed on his side of things and Satoshi's computer got a data ready screen to show the program was ready to download into the Pokedex once Satoshi slots it in.

Satoshi sees this before he grabs his Pokedex and slides it into the slot.

A moment later, the Pokedex was updated with a tracking feature before the Professor appeared on screen again.

"Alright, the data was downloaded and the Pokedex is updated, now get going you two and good luck, bring plenty of potions and what not so you can heal Pikachu in battle Ash." Professor Okido said before he ended the call which left Satoshi and Pikachu alone while looking at their reflections on a blank screen.

Satoshi grabs his Pokedex before getting up and looks at Pikachu.

"Thanks for agreeing to help Pikachu."

Pikachu's cheeks sparked a bit while he shadow boxed a bit from side to side to show he was pumped and gave a Pika cry before he went to the door and waits for Ash, thankfully he was dressed in an outfit similar to his canon outfit now, just with rubber gloves and a few sizes bigger to match his 18 year old frame.

Ash made sure to grab some potions and stuff before looking at Pikachu.

"Let's go help Emerald and the others!"

Pikachu nods his head before he and Satoshi, after letting Hanako know that they would be back, ran down the road where the pokedex was pointing while the scene went to Emerald who at this time had already taken down a few enemies already with Shira and Rocky's help in order to get them experience.

Rocky had used various fighting type moves to take down his opponent while Shira used fury swipes and other Meowth based skills to take her opponent out and after that, Roselia used her healing skill aromatherapy to help the two relax while Emerald and Jade kept watch for other Mightyena.

Jade kept looking before she saw one trying to be sneaky.

"I see one Emerald." She said as she points at the direction.

Emerald, a moment later, shot over to where the Mightyena was before he used a psychic punch to slug the Mightyena in the side and knocked it into a tree and out cold while Emerald took a moment to breath while he keeps an eye out for more.

As that happened, Rocky was able to take down another Mightyena that tried to get to Shira.

"Not on my watch." He said with a smirk.

Though what Rocky didn't know was that Shira tackled by him and hit another Mightyena who tried to sneak up on him.

"Same here." Shira said while she stood back to back with Rocky while Roselia stands near the duo so they could protect her and she could heal them in turn.

Emerald in the meantime chuckles at that before he looks at Jade.

"So how close are we getting?, we seem to be getting more and more of these bastards the closer we get it seems." Emerald said right before he knocked another Mightyena out but felt relaxed when Roselia used her healing on Emerald who looks at her with a smile.

"Thanks for that, really helps with the mental fatigue." Emerald said with a grin on his face.

Roselia chuckles.

"My pleasure." She said as she continues to assist her teammates.

That caused Emerald to repeat his question to Jade to see if they were getting close or if they were just running into some kind of scout squad of Mightyena or something.

Jade was making sure to focus as she eyes their surroundings.

"Y-Yes. We're getting close. I recognize this part of the woods."

"Right, let's keep this momentum up everyone, hopefully we can save everyone there." Emerald said while the scene shifts to a different location… one which showed many Mightyena around an extra large Mightyena, most likely the pack leader, who was busy fucking a shapely Gardevoir while she was on all fours as well and some Kirlia and Ralts were being held captive in a group near some other Mightyena.

The Ralts and Kirlias watched with sad looks as the Gardevoir groans as she tries to be strong for her kin.

The Mightyena leader chuckles while he keeps on humping away at the Gardevoir's pussy.

"Fuck… if you bitches just listened you would have had a better time with us, instead we gotta keep your kin in check… hehe, though with how your pussy is gripping me, you must be begging for my cum by now." The Mightyena leader said while he humped away at the Gardevoir at a faster pace and his dick bashed into her cervix again and again.

Gardevoir groans loud as she felt that before she lightly turns her head.

"Y-You're wrong!"

The Mightyena leader chuckles while he leaned down and licked at the Gardevoir's neck a few times.

"Oh really?, every time I try and pull my cock free, your pussy just pulls me back in, seems you wanted a man's touch for awhile… either you are lacking a good male or the only makes you even try and get with haven't evolved into Gallade yet, no complaints on my end since you are tighter than most bitches here after I broke them in a bit." The Alpha Mightyena said with a lustful tone to his voice while he keeps on humping away at the Gardevoir at a rapid pace.

Gardevoir groans more before she sent the Alpha Mightyena a defiant look.

"I-I won't be… b-broken!" She said before a moan was let out.

The Mightyena chuckles before he leaned down and sent a tongue into the Gardevoir's mouth before he made a few more deep thrusts and growls when he came hard inside of the Gardevoir with a large amount of filling her womb as a result.

Gardevoir's eyes widen when she felt the Alpha's tongue before moaning loud as she felt her womb take his seed.

The Alpha shuddered through his orgasm while he keeps the kiss up before he pulled away from the kiss and pulled his cock free of the Gardevoir's pussy before another Mightyena ran up to them.

"Trouble boss, remember that shrimpy brat of this bitch here?, well seems she ran into some kind of weird hybrid and he's on his way with a group of pokemon and the brat is leading them to us." The Mightyena said which made the Alpha roll his eyes.

"Oh look around, we outnumber them to like what… 20 or so to… lets see, Hybrids at best have 6 pokemon with them if I remember right and one can't even fight, so unless they are willing to fight an army of us, we have nothing to worry about, and we have captives, so what can they do when they get here?, all that will do is give us good eats and I can use that bitchy daughter to make this bitch of a Gardevoir do whatever the fuck I want to her… I mean seriously one would have to be pretty stupid to jump in with so many of us here after all… now if you'll excuse me, I got an ass to fucking destroy." The Alpha said while he grins at the Gardevoir while his erect dick was seen, he had a full 12 inches on him and his abnormal frame helped it make sense while it throbbed as the alpha looked at the Gardevoir's ass with his target in mind.

Gardevoir eyes widened when she realized what the Alpha will do but can't do nothing about it since she didn't want to put her kin in jeopardy.

'_Someone please save us.' _She thought.

Thats when the alpha gave this command.

"Alright bitch, back on your hands and knees where you belong!" The Alpha growled out with a lustful tone to his voice.

Gardevoir had no choice but to obey as she did just that while giving the Ralts and Kirlias a reassuring and let them know that she will be fine and they will get out of this.

Though the Ralts and Kirlias had a hard time believing that when the Alpha mounts the Gardevoir and thrusts his cock deep into her ass in one go and starts to hump away at a rapid pace.

Gardevoir groans a bit loud as she felt that but tries to be strong again by not giving in.

That worked with the Alpha who just keeps on fucking her while unaware that they were being watched right now by Emerald, Jade, Rocky, Shira, and Roselia while Roselia used her plant like properties to hide their scents while they hid in a nearby bush… thanks to the Gardevoir keeping everyone's attention, no one noticed Emerald and the others approached.

Tears leaked from Jade's eyes as Rocky and Shira were pissed at what they saw.

Roselia was barely able to keep the scentless dust up but it was only thanks to Emerald making sure that things would be alright with a slight nod, Emerald just looks at Jade and used a mental link to speak with her and everyone else.

"_Alright, as cold as this sounds, we have to use your mother as a distraction to help the other Kirlia and Ralts before we can help your mom, follow the plan and we can at least even the playfield, Rock, Shira, you two nod if you understand that?" _Emerald mentally said while he looks at Rocky and Shira.

Rocky looks at Emerald before nodding his head as Shira did same.

Emerald nods his head before he gestured for Rocky and Shira to get moving which caused the two to exit the bush with Roselia in tow to keep up the scentless dust while Emerald looks at Jade.

"_Ready Jade?"_ Emerald thought to Jade while he hoped she had enough control to stay calm… hard going considering her mother was getting raped by the Alpha Mightyena right now.

Though Jade was upset, she knew she had to focus to save her family.

'_Yes… I'm ready.'_

Emerald nods his head and before the scentless dust around him and Jade could vanish, Jade teleports Emerald and herself over the group of Mightyena and with Jade sitting on Emerald's left shoulder, he lowered to the ground with a thud not only got everyone's attention, but even the guards near the Ralts and Kirlia looked to see what was going on and everyone was shocked when they saw Emerald and Jade in the middle of the Mightyena's near the alpha and Jade's mom, though the alpha, after getting over his surprise, just keeps on fucking Jade's mom while he had a grin on his fanged face as the other Mightena got to their feet with slight growls.

"W-Well well well. If it isn't the hybrid and I see you brought that Ralts." The Alpha said as he continues to fuck Gardevoir's ass.

The Gardevoir groans through gritted teeth but when she saw her daughter, she got teary eyed.

"L-Jade!, why did you come here!?" The Gardevoir barely got out when last time nearly got them all caught, though she was happy that her daughter was healthy right now.

Though as the conversation went on, Rocky and Shira went behind the guards around the Ralts and Kirlia and slowly dragged two of them towards Roselia who used sleep powder point blank on their faces which knocked those guards out and Rocky gave the Ralts and Kirlia a shushing gesture before he and Shira repeats the process while Emerald and Jade keeps the distraction up.

The Ralts and Kirlias understood the duo as Jade looks at her mother.

"I'm sorry mother. But I promised myself that I will bring help and I did. And we're gonna make sure to free you." She said with determination.

"Yeah, I mean not to toot my own horn but I did kick a group of Mightyena's collective asses single handed so I'm sure with some help with some Pokemon friends, we can get by this situation easily, but I'm sure we can at least be civil… why not take me on mono-e-mono if you are the leader and why not show these Mightyena around us that you are the pack leader for a reason… or are you a coward who just gets off of raping sexy Gardevoir ass?, personally I believe a lady like that who gave her daughter a chance to escape and get help should be well cared for and her daughter who may inherit that figure should be respected as well if she gets both brains and beauty from her mother." Emerald said while he grins at the Alpha while Rocky and Shira keep on knocking out guards stealthily as best as they could and Emerald knew he had to keep the conversation going for just a bit longer.

Gardevoir blushes from the compliment as Jade had the same reaction.

The Alpha Mightyena however growls at Emerald.

"Fine then. You want a fight, you got one." He said before he stops humping Gardevoir's ass and pulls his dick out.

The Gardevoir groans while Emerald looked away for a moment.

"OH!, that is something I don't want to see… not you Miss Gardevoir, you look pretty good, its the Mightyena with the raging boner that I'm talking too… you sure you should take me on with that out?, may not be too fair on my end if I kick your ass and you blame me for the loss with that kind of thing hanging out." Emerald said in a taunting way while he sent Jade a signal that once the fight starts, teleport to her mother and get her away from here with another teleport to the others.

Jade understands the signal as the Alpha Mightyena got a tick mark.

"Hey you wanted this fight so it's too late to back down."

"Hey, not backing down, just saying I don't want any complaints if I kick your ass and you blame it on me for interrupting your time with that beautiful Gardevoir there, honestly I don't see why you all couldn't be gentle with them but instead have to get your rocks off by forcing them… oh well if you are serious about fighting me in that condition then bring it on!" Emerald said while he got in a fighting stance while he taunts the Alpha Mightyena.

The Alpha Mightyena bared his fangs as he readies himself to attack Emerald.

When that happened and the Alpha charged Emerald, Jade teleports to her mother's side and teleports her away from everyone which made Emerald smirk while the Alpha blinks at that before he got wide eyes when he looked to the prisoners and saw many of them teleporting away while a Machop, a strange looking Meowth, and a Roselia were standing over the knocked out bodies of the guards for the prisoners… was this Emerald's plan!?... Bit late for noticing when the last Ralts and Kirlia teleports away from the area which left a smirk on Emerald's face.

The Alpha Mightyena glares Emerald.

"You son of bitch!"

Emerald chuckles before he cracks his neck.

"What?, you said so yourself… if we didn't help the prisoners, we would be forced to surrender, I mean you came up with the plan oh wise and powerful leader, good job, I oh so enjoyed watching the show you gave with the Gardevoir as well while you pretty much spilled your plan out to try and stop us… bravo… you have an intellect like no othe-!" Emerald said before he dodges an attack from the Alpha who couldn't take Emerald's mocking voice anymore and looks at the others.

"What the fuck are you all doing!?, don't just sit there!, attack those pokemon who got our bitches free!" The Alpha ordered while he focused his gaze on Emerald as the rest of the pack of Mightyena look to the pokemon trio with growls and snarls.

"Oh boy. You ladies ready." Rocky said to Shira and Roselia.

"Ready as we will ever be." Shira said while she extends her claws while Roselia stood near the duo.

"Y-Yeah, I'll use stun spore or sleep powder on them if they get close to me, I'll keep healing you guys in the meantime." Roselia said while she stands back to back with the trio as many Mightyena circle them.

Rocky cracks his knuckles before he speaking up.

"Alright… Let's dance!" He said before he charges at the nearest Mightyena.

Though before he could get close to one, he got tackled by another Mightyena which caused two more to chase after while a couple male Mightyena walk up to Shira carefully with smug looks on their faces.

"Hehe, seems we get two bitches to replace that one that got away, the boss maybe happy for that one." One Mightyena said which caused Shira's eyebrow to twitch from how sure the Mightyena sounded form that, she saw Rocky punch the mightyena who tackled him away before he got into a brawl with the other two which showed he was doing well so she could focus on the two in front of her while Roselia stayed behind Shira for protection.

"In your dreams you dumb mutt." Shira said.

The Mightyena chuckles before he charged Shira but before he could get close, a water gun shot out of nowhere and hit the mightyena which got everyone's attention to see a grinning Shigeru and Cedric with a Bulbasaur while Cedric's body sparked a bit when he got ready to launch an electric attack at a moments notice from his hands.

"Hey guys. Hope we're not late for the party." Cedric said before he had Bulbasuar use vine whip on a Mightyena.

"Right!" The Bulbasaur said before it used its vines to wrap around a Mightyena and slammed it into another while Shigeru looks at Squirtle.

"Alright Squirtle, use rapid spin and lets show these mutts of Mightyena a lesson they won't forget!" Shigeru said with a grin on his face while Squirtle agreed and charged at the Mightyena before it tucked itself into its shell, spins in the air, before it starts to ping pong around the area and hits many Mightyena in the process.

Emerald and the Alpha, who had stopped their fight with Emerald holding the Mighyena alpha back with rocks being pelted at it looks at the newcomers.

"Cedric!?, Shigeru!?, where did you two come from?, and those your starters?, not bad." Emerald said before he dodged another attack while Shigeru chuckles again though he got a surprised look on his face when he dodged a Mightyena coming after him and kicked it aside to make some room.

"W-Well we got a call from gramps, said you needed help, and seems like we came at the right time… though this may be more than we can handle right now." Shigeru said while he saw that for each pokemon and hybrid on their side, there was like 4 Mightyena against each one.

That's when they heard a voice.

"Well it's a good thing we arrived then."

Everyone blinked before they looked to see Satoshi and Pikachu near everyone while Pikachu's cheeks sparked wildly when it charged its energy.

"Well well well Satoshi. Seems Professor Okido called you too and is this your starter Pokemon?" Cedric asked when he saw Pikachu.

Satoshi chuckles when he heard that.

"Hehe yeah, after Okido yelled at us, Pikachu is pretty pumped to fight… speaking of which… Pikachu thunderbolt!" Satoshi called which caused Pikachu to spark more.

"Pi…. ka…. CHHHUUUUU!" Pikachu called out before it unleashed a large burst of electric energy which hit multiple mightyena near everyone which caused many mightyena to faint enmasse.

"Wow." Cedric said as he and his bulbasaur were surprised at that powerful attack.

Rocky also noticed with wide eyes.

"Whoa!"

Shira and Roselia had wide eyes as well while the electrical energy fades and Pikachu looked pumped for more.

"Pi, Pikachu!" Pikachu said which was translated for pokemon and Hybrid people.

"HA!, take that ya overgrown mutts!" Pikachu said with an excited tone to his voice.

"Alright! Great job buddy!" Satoshi said.

Pikachu just chuckles while he hopped on one foot after the other while his cheeks sparked to show he was ready for more.

Shigeru and Squirtle had wide eyes when they saw that and Shigeru wondered why his gramps didn't give him that pokemon… though he couldn't complain now when he looks at Squirtle.

"Alright Squirtle, let's show we're not to be outdone, another rapid spin with a water gun in the mix!" Shigeru ordered to snap his squirtle out of its shocked state.

"Squirtle squirtle!" Squirtle said which in translate meaning "Yes sir!" before he did a rapid spin while shooting water.

That knocked quite a bit of Mightyena over while Cedric shook his head a few times.

"Might as well take a few more down…. Bulbasaur razor leaf!" Cedric ordered while he used a simple stunning attack to make it easy for Bulbasaur's leaf's to hit while Rocky and Shira went back to fighting while Emerald chuckles while he looks at the Alpha when Pikachu lit up another section of Mightyena.

"Hehe, seems like your advantage in numbers is going down the drain faster than that Squirtle using its water gun, why don't you just give up and face the music!" Emerald said while he got in a combat stance just in case.

The Alpha Mightyena scoffed.

"When humans have wings." He said before he charges at Emerald as he prepares to bite him.

Emerald just jumped into the air and floats there thanks to some small psychic skills and saw the Alpha slide on the ground when he stopped and looked up at a smirking Emerald.

"You do know I can float and some hybrids do have wings right?, you gonna surrender if I get a hybrid with wings?" Emerald mockingly said while he lifts some small rocks before he launched them at the Alpha at a rapid fire pace.

The Alpha's eyes widened before he tries to dodge them.

Though he was successful, Emerald used more psychic powers to pull a branch and like in a cartoon, as the Alpha ran towards the trap, Emerald let it fly and it smacked the Alpha in the face and while the Alpha saw stars for a moment, the scene went to Jade and her mother when she brought her mother to the other Ralts and Kirlia who circled them and looked at Jade's mother with a worried look on their faces.

"Are okay mother?" Jade asked with a worried look.

Though as the Gardevoir shuddered a bit when she felt some of the Alpha's load leak from her folds, she looks at her daughter with a smile on her face.

"I am now thanks to you and your friend, who is he by the way?, not sure I ever met any hybrid like that before." Jade's mother said when she recognized Emerald being a hybrid thanks to the markings on his face.

"His name is Emerald. Which is all I got expect I remember him mentioning how his father is a Lucario and his mother a Mieshao." Jade said.

"I see, hope he makes it out of there, that Mightyena had a weird power when pushed to the limit that I haven't seen before, it was the main reason why I was beaten even though I used other moves that could effect him." Jade's mother said which was worrisome to many Ralts and Kirlia though none so much as Jade since she had to leave Emerald to help her mother and he was in the middle of fighting the Alpha.

"Oh no." Jade said as she now wished she was back with Emerald and the rest so she could help them.

In fact, she had a determined look on her face before she lets go of her mother.

"I'm going back to help him, even if I can't fight I can still help him in other ways mother." Jade said while she gave her mother a look that begged her mother to let her go.

The other Ralts and Kirlias were shocked after hearing that before looking at their mother.

Gardevior was absolutely shocked to hear her daughter making a request like that but she could see how serious Jade was.

Jade then starts to teleport but she looked at her mother and said this before she did vanish.

"I'll be back mother." Jade said before she teleports before anyone could stop her.

One of the Kirlias looks at Gardevoir.

"M-Mother?!... How could you let her go like that?"

The mother in turn had a hard time making an answer but she did get one after a moment of thought.

"Even if I tried, she probably would have gone to aid him since he helped all of us… all we can do now is hope she and her friend and his pokemon return safely." The mother said while one of the Kirlia took a moment to think.

"Hold on, maybe we can at least watch them." One of the Kirlia said before their body glows with a psychic light and a moment later, everyone else got the idea and focused their powers before the scene went to Emerald right after the trap sprung and he laughed a bit at the Alpha who was still seeing stars since that was not a light attack.

The Alpha was able to shake his head before growling at Emerald.

"Now you're really gonna get it."

"Oh really?, because from where I'm floating, you got nothing I haven't seen from a Mightyena yet." Emerald said as Jade appeared in a nearby tree as the Mightyena growls before he starts to chuckle ominously which for some reason unnerved Emerald a bit… even everyone on both sides stopped fighting when they Mightyena laughed like that and though the human's couldn't understand… the Pokemon and Hybrids did.

"Hehe… tell me… what do you know about Mega evolution?" the Alpha asked which confused Emerald a bit.

"Mega Evolution?, isn't that where you have a trainer has a Pokemon hold a mega stone and the trainer has a keystone?, what are you getting at?" Emerald said not aware of the smirk on the Alpha's face but the warning Gardevoir gave Jade… it made sense if THAT is the reason she lost in a fight with the Alpha and only Jade knew.

"Oh no." Jade said while in the tree.

"Normally yes… but with certain… conditions, I found out a way… to do this!" The Mightyena said with a growl to his voice before his body was enveloped with a rainbow like aura and starts to shift and grow even further while Emerald and the others got wide eyes at what they say while the Alpha's chuckling turned demonic.

"Oh that can't be good." Rocky said as he gulped.

"Tell me something we don't know!" Shira said with a worried tone to her voice while a few Mightyena near them chuckle.

"Hehe, good luck with surviving bitches, our boss only gets like that when he is critically wounded, and believe me when he gets like that, he is pissed off royally… see you on all fours later bitch." The Mightyena said while grinning at Shira who frowned while the rainbow like light fades to show that the Alpha Mightyena had somehow mega evolved into a Mega Mightyena.

Its fur looked more scruffy than normal, its claws looked like it could cut steel, its fangs looked like they were deadly points now, and its body looked hulked out with muscle, not freakish hulk muscles, but definitely not toned either while Emerald had a stunned look on his face… how in the hell did that Mightyena even do that… and where was that power coming from?

Cedric, Satoshi, Shigeru and their pokemon had shocked looks on their faces.

"Crap. Did not see that coming." Cedric said as his Bulbasaur agreed.

Everyone else was just stunned silent mainly for the fact that unlike Cedric, and most likely Emerald, who was busy staring down a Mega Mightyena… no one else dealt with this before since A, the Pokemon at Oak's place, though some having issues and maybe stronger than usual being raised by Oak, were only at best, around level 5 to 10 depending on the training after they got to their trainers, even if the numbers were not used… this was a bit much on budding trainers like Shigeru and Satoshi who never even saw this coming.

Though it did beg the question… how did the Mightyena mega evolve without a Mega stone and a keystone!?, unless something had changed then it should be impossible right?

"H-How did this Mightyena do that?" Satoshi asked with a shocked looked.

"No clue Satoshi, no clue…" Was all Cedric said while Emerald heard the Mega Mightena chuckling.

"Oh its not as hard as you may think… first off many pokemon have some kind of human DNA in their systems, how do you think some of us even speak the english language like you humans and hybrids do?... second… well those team rocket bastards can be thanked for what happened to me, being an experiment and all that." The Mega Alpha said which confused Emerald.

"Team rocket?, who is that?" Emerald asked which caused the Mega Mightyena to growl a bit at him.

"Try wondering about that if you can still take me on in a fight!" The Mega Mightyena growled out before it charged Emerald with shocking speed and he was barely able to dodge it while part of his shirt got ripped off as a result.

Cedric and the others were shocked at what they saw.

"Dang he's fast!" Rocky said.

"No shit!, Emerald be careful!" Shira said while she worried for Emerald and Roselia felt the same while the Alpha keeps on using some shocking speed to bolt close to Emerald who starts to get a few claw marks even though he was barely able to dodge for the most part.

Everyone watched as Emerald kept dodging the Alpha's attacks.

"Damn. There's gotta be a way to stop the Alpha." Cedric said as he tries to think of a plan.

However even with Squirtle and Pikachu using the fastest water guns and thunderbolts, they couldn't hit the Alpha while Bulbasaur was worried that if it tried to get in the way with a vine, it would get ripped form its body while Emerald dodged more and more until his foot slipped and time seemed to slow when the Alpha was about to mash its fangs and sink its claws into Emerald.

However… no one would have expected Jade to teleport near Emerald and tackles him out of the way but as a result… a lot of blood was seen from Jade's back when the Mightyena's claw dug into it deeply, though it happened so fast that only Jade's cry of pain after she and Emerald lands got everyone's attention while Emerald had wide shocked eyes.

"Jade!" Emerald said with a concerned tone to his voice while he carefully picked up Jade while being careful of her back.

"F-Fuck… Jade… why did you pull a shitty stunt like that!?, I could have at least gotten away if I moved hard enough… sure might have lost an arm in the process but I can hold the blood in with psychic energy!... so why!?" Emerald asked not only to see if Jade was still alive but to get himself out of his shocked state while the Alpha looked at the duo with a smirk and licked his claws.

Cedric and the rest had wide eyes when they saw Jade get hurt as Jade's family, who saw, had shocked looks on their faces.

Jade groans before she looks at Emerald.

"Y-You helped save me a-and my… f-family. I wanted to come back and help you because… you're my friend." She said with a weak smile.

Though Jade's body felt colder and colder much to Emerald's horror while he looks at the others.

"Someone toss me a fucking potion, revive… ANYTHING!" Emerald begged but froze and had a hard to read look on his face when the Alpha starts to chuckle and laugh for some reason.

"And what… the fuck… is so funny?" Emerald said while he carefully held Jade in his arms.

Everyone else did not like the way the Alpha laughed as Jade felt weaker.

"It's just funny how you're crying over something that's weak." The Alpha said before he lift his paw and licked some of the blood off.

"Weak?... Jade's weak?... she saved my life and risked her own to help her family and you call her weak?" Emerald said while his tone starts to sound… off… while the energy he emits oddly starts to turn pitch black for some reason.

The Alpha had a raised eyebrow when he sensed it but decided to ignore it.

"That's right. Only the strong can withstand my attacks and if this weakling dies… well not like I would care. There's plenty of her kind."

Emerald grits his teeth which… start to look oddly sharp while his eyes start to glow a dim red and start to look brighter.

"You… **fucking….**" Emerald growled out when he felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hatred.

The ground starts to rumble around him while his hair slowly lifts from his face and the markings on his cheeks start to vanish and tattoo like lines start to appear when they extend from around his eyes.

Cedric's eyes widened when he saw this.

"Oh… crap. Now he done it."

"What!?, what's going on?" Satoshi asked since this was a first for him, everyone else was just stunned at Emerald's transformation, it wasn't a mega evolution, but Satoshi points his pokedex at Emerald which caused everyone to hear this.

"_Registered Hybrid Emerald, Date of birth: Unknown, Place of birth: Unknown, Typing:... Originally Normal or Psychic type, lacking Data, Currently: Dark Type." _The Pokedex said which shocked Satoshi since changing types, unless there is some kind of evolution, would be impossible.

The other Pokémon were a bit shocked when they heard the Pokédex describe Emerald and his new typing somehow.

'_Just what type of hybrid is he?' _The Pokémon thought.

That's when Emerald looks at the Mega Mightyena with a rage fueled look but some part of him seemed to be still in control when Jade was lift in a barely seen blue light and she floated towards Cedric who had to catch her carefully when she was gently dropped in his arms and that was all she wrote for Emerald who shocked all when he threw his head back and roars and a massive spike of dark energy bursts from him, so much so that it shocked even the Mega Mightyena who didn't know what the fuck was going on with Emerald.

The other Mightyenas that were still standing, shudders as they didn't know what kind of power that Emerald released.

Though unknown to everyone, the scene focused on a fair distance away from Pallet town to show a cave… deep inside of it a figure sat though even as far as Pallet town, the figure's eyes opened and a femine voice was heard.

"Humph, seems my idiot apprentice lost it, might as well stop him before he really goes on a rampage." The figure muttered while they got up, the figure looked like some kind of pokemon in the light, they stood on two legs, had a long purple tail, and had a lesser shade of purple like body… the pokemon in question was the Legendary Mewtwo… or one of them since many regions spotted various kinds of Mewtwo here and there which brought into question the legitimacy of the rumors that Mewtwo was some kind of experiment.

However the Mewtwo seemed more… curvy then the other kind to show a feminine build and with a bright blue to purplish glow, the Mewtwo teleports out of the cave and after getting a lock on where Emerald's energy was, the Mewtwo shot through the sky at a rapid pace, at the rate the Mewtwo was going, it would get there in around 5 minutes, 4 if the Mewtwo sped up a little.

Though… the question right now was why was the Mewtwo going to Emerald and why did it call him its apprentice?

Though that answer would have to be saved for later while the scene went back to Emerald who was attacking the Alpha Mightyena in a berserked like rage though his movements were so fluid, even if they were telegraphed, the Alpha barely had time to even dodge and Emerald was just getting even faster from there while Shigeru looks at Cedric who was applying a revive and a super potion to Jade for emergency first aid.

"Hey Cedric, earlier you sounded like you saw this form before, you know what it is!?" Shigeru said when he still had a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that Emerald's type just changed and he was now going toe to toe with a Mega Mightyena and seemed to be getting stronger, though with a more reckless rush of attacks to go with the increased power.

"Indeed I do. Happened years ago. My family and I went to an event where Hybrids come and mingle. We had a great time. So we decided to bring Emerald and his folks there so Emerald can make friends. It was going well and we met two hybrids, Maite and Lillum. They were nice and friendly. Then things got bad when Emerald went by himself for a moment and… he was harassed by some bullies. They said horrible things about his mom and the worst part… one of them said that Emerald… was unwanted by his real family." Cedric said.

Shigeru and Satoshi's eyes widen in shock at that while the pokemon on their side had shocked looks on their faces, an insult like that would get anyone to snap, but it did cause Pikachu to ask this though Cedric would have to translate for the Human's around.

"But can anger really caused well… that!?" Pikachu said while he points at Emerald who pretty much lariats the Mega Mightyena in the maw and with some of the Mightyena's fangs digging into his arm, Emerald roars when he pretty much smashed the Mega Mightyena through a few trees and looked like a demon incarnate right now while his arm dripped with blood from the fangs that pierced his skin, it was the same arm that got bitten earlier ironically enough while everyone had worried looks on their faces… especially when Emerald seems to have no idea about the state of his arm and how bad it looked while the mega Mightyena managed to barely get to his paws.

"Trust me Pikachu. If you knew Emerald longer than me, you would understand why Emerald gets this angry and that Alpha screwed himself for this." Cedric said.

"Why?" Pikachu asked which caused Cedric to say this.

"Tell me, if you were supposedly abandoned by your family, how would you feel if you were teased and taunted and told that your family didn't love you as a Pichu?, Emerald has no idea who his birth parents are and while he does love his mom and dad for everything they did, wouldn't you at least want to know why you were abandoned and have some hope that it was for love filled reasons?" Cedric said while he looked Pikachu in the eyes while he lets that message sink in for everyone… still didn't explain the Dark typing now but did explain WHY Emerald went into that form… seems when he gets pissed… he goes Dark.

Pikachu was a bit quiet and he would've said something but hearing what Cedric said made the electric mouse think more on that scenario.

Though everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard Jade groan and in the human's case, say her species names somewhat while she sat up and held her head.

"Oh my head… am I still alive?... pretty sure I'm alive if I can feel pain still." Jade groans out, seems the super potion helped get her back to a decent health but would need a bit of time for a full recovery.

Cedric looks at Jade after kneeling.

"Yeah you're okay. My friends and I were able to heal you but don't try to move that much."

Jade looks at Cedric but a chill went up her spine before she looked right to Emerald in his Dark type form and oddly enough… she had a horrified look on her face before she looks at Cedric.

"Y-You gotta stop Emerald!, now!" Jade said for some reason while she seemed to have a begging look in her eyes for some reason… and fear as well?

Cedric however shook his head.

"I'm sorry but we can't. At this stage, only someone powerful can stop Emerald."

Jade however shook her head and yelled this while she was able to send her thoughts to everyone.

"You don't get it!, I can sense his mind and that horrible energy is pretty much eating away at his mind!, if he is not stopped soon he won't be able to come back!" Jade said which caused many to get wide eyes but were further shocked when they heard a strange voice enter their heads as well.

"Good thing I came by then, I figured my apprentice would get into some kind of trouble, just didn't expect a mega evolving Pokemon as well." A femine voice said before the Mewtwo from the cave lowered from the treetops near everyone with crossed arms and had a serious look in their eyes while everyone looked at the Mewtwo.

"W-What the?!" Satoshi said as Cedric, though confused was cautious.

"Who are you?" He asked before he noticed Satoshi about to use his pokedex to scan the pokemon.

When he did, the iconic robotic voice was heard.

"_Mewtwo, the Genetically created Psychic Pokemon... however considering the fact that there have been multiple sightings of Mewtwo around the world in various regions, it has been debated and is still being debated on whether Mewtwo is a genetically created Pokémon or not, however genetic or not… its Psychic skills are top tier and fledgling trainers should stay away from it or its kin, only trainers who have all 8 badges of the region they are in and have become champions or have skills of one are able to battle against a Mewtwo, it is the 150th recorded Pokemon in the Pokedex." _The Pokedex said before additional info was heard.

"_Scans of current Mewtwo and data are as followed, LV is around 40's and close to 50's…. Gender of Pokemon is Female... Age is around 27… able to mega evolve at will thanks to Mega stone she possesses… unable to acquire more data at the present time." _The Pokedex said before it stopped giving info on this current Mewtwo.

Satoshi and everyone else was shocked after hearing this.

Cedric then looks at Mewtwo.

"Okay. So you're Mewtwo? And did you say that Emerald is your… apprentice?"

"Indeed Hybrid, you don't think he got to where he was now on his own work did you?, would have thought you would have remembered seeing me before but you were a small child at the time so I doubt you remember, I knocked Emerald back to normal when I was passing by the town you two were in before he could cause real damage and left but not before telling him where my cave was so I can speak with him in private, long story short, I taught him everything he knows about psychic skills even if they are low class at the moment." Mewtwo said while she had her arms crossed and gave Cedric a serious look.

Cedric and the rest were shocked when they heard that.

"So you taught… I always wondered if Emerald had a master. Just didn't know it was you which explains why Emerald was so private. Though now after seeing you… I think did remember meeting you. You did some impressive moves with your psychic abilities." Cedric said.

"Oh please, I only did stuff like that to keep him from running wild at the time, anyway the time for talk is over, might as well get my idiotic apprentice back to normal." Mewtwo said while she held a hand towards Emerald and a rock flew at him and hit his head lightly to get his attention while the badly injured Mega Alpha Mightyena returned to its normal state and pants for breath while Emerald growls at Mewtwo who just cracked her neck and with a simple gesture, Emerald was smashed onto the floor with a groan and was knocked out of that dark state in no time flat… shouldn't he be immune to psychic type attacks or at least not be very effective… either that or Mewtwo was just to OP for Emerald in that state to handle which explained the calm look on Mewtwo's face.

"I thought Emerald was immune to Psychic attacks." Shigeru said.

"No, at best he has some resistance, he is a hybrid who is a jack of all trades so to speak, master of none, but point is even if he was immune, all I had to do was effect the gravity around him to pin him down like so, I'm technically not even attacking him." Mewtwo explained while she keeps the pressure on Emerald for a bit more before she lets up and Emerald groans a bit while he twitched on the ground.

Jade was feeling worried for Emerald as Rocky looks at Shira.

"Think he'll be okay?"

"Maybe, as long as he doesn't go berserk again I'm sure we will be fine." Shira said while Emerald groans more before he pushed himself to his hands and knees before he got to his feet with an unsteady look about him.

"Ugh… what hit me?" Emerald said with a stunned tone and Mewtwo cleared her throat to get his attention.

When she did, Emerald blinked before he got wide eyes.

"M-Master!, what are you doing here?, you wouldn't appear in front of trainers unless it was important." Emerald said when he remembered how many times Mewtwo pretty much tossed trainers who came after her out of her cave after she kicked their asses after their usual lessons.

"Normally, yes. However, when I sensed you went berserk, I knew I had to get here before things got worse." Mewtwo said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh… sorry Master its just when Jade got hur-!... Jade!, are you OK!?" Emerald said before he starts to look around for Jade with a panicked look on his face.

"Over here Emerald." Jade said as she lightly waved her hand before Cedric spoke.

"She's doing okay after applying some potions and revives."

Emerald sighs in relief while Mewtwo cleared her throat.

"Pardon me for interrupting this touching moment but I believe you have a Mightyena alpha to punish… as for the rest of you…" Mewtwo said before she looked at the lower ranked Mightyena's and with a cold glare gave an order for them to leave this area or regret their choice.

The Mightyenas shudder a bit in fear before they start backing away a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The Alpha said with an angry look.

Though Mewtwo using a simple flick of her finger and the Alpha was forced onto the ground.

"I believe you are not getting your situation right now… I could end you painfully right now you miserable mutt for having your way with this Ralts's mother but I believe my apprentice has a more… ironic punishment in mind for you instead of death." Mewtwo said with a small smirk as Emerald pulled out a pokeball from his pocket and clicked the button to make it grow in his hand while Mewtwo keeps the Alpha froze in place on the ground.

The Alpha's eyes widened when he saw this.

"N-No. You wouldn't dare!" He said as he now desperately tries to get out.

Emerald got an evil smirk on his face while unknowing to him, the Gardevoir, Kirlia, and Ralts were listening in as Emerald said this with an evil tone to his voice.

"Oh I would… did you know that the Lopunny and Buneary who have not yet evolved at this time of year go into heat?... I hear that they would fuck anything with a pulse and looky what I have here… a Alpha Mightyena who can megaevolve who is perfect for the job… bit of a tip… better to run then try and dominate them… they outnumber you 10 to one and are much stronger then normal in order to catch a male for them to have their way with, and Professor Okido has a area all set up for those Lopunny and Buneary as well so lucky you… you'll get to have the time of your life as you satisfy over a hundred Lopunny and Buneary… and don't even get me started on the hybrid lopunny and Buneary there..." Emerald said while he chuckles evilly while he held the pokeball over the Alpha's head to get ready to drop the pokeball over the weakened Alpha.

The Alpha's eyes widened more as he keeps trying to break free.

"N-No! Get away from me!"

However the pokeball dropped on the Alpha when Emerald lets it go and when it hit the Alpha, the Alpha was turned into a red energy which flowed into the pokeball and it starts to wobble when it hits the ground, it wobbles for a bit before it stopped with a ping which resulted in Emerald chuckling while he picked up the pokeball.

"Well seems like this guy won't be a problem anymore, wouldn't you agree Jade?" Emerald asked while he grins at Jade.

Jade giggles.

"Hopefully for a long, long time." She said as Cedric chuckles.

"Nice job on your first catch Emerald." He said with a smirk.

"Oh please, this might as well be a gift for the Lopunny and Buneary, besides I don't think Jade or her mother would like it if I used this guy on my team, then again I'm sure Jade will go back with her mother and her friends and siblings so not sure what to think, though if you want a safe place for your friends and family Jade, Professor Okido's place is pretty good to stay at, aside from the occasional study with the professor using various items to test your skills and abilities and to study how your family lives, its a pretty cool place." Emerald said while he pockets the pokeball with the Alpha in it while he looks at Jade with a grin on his face.

Jade had a thoughtful look.

"Well, I have to speak with mother first but I think she and the rest won't mind."

"I wouldn't actually, same with the rest of our family." The Gardevoir said after she teleports into the field with every other Kirlia and Ralts with her which made many jolt besides Mewtwo who just turned away and gets ready to fly away while Emerald looks at her.

"Thanks for the help Master, I owe you again." Emerald said while the Mewtwo chuckles once.

"Just as long as you keep your promise, I'll make sure you don't die a disgraceful death, though get stronger Emerald… much stronger." Mewtwo said before she flew away at a rapid pace.

Everyone else blinked before Satoshi looks at Emerald.

"What promise was your… master talking about?"

"Huh?, oh just that if I get strong enough, I have to challenge and catch her, says something that I couldn't quite get… mumbled something under her breath about making a man out of me after that happens if I haven't met any other woman since there are no other Mewtwo around the current region, though I'm not sure what she meant about that." Emerald said while he had a confused look on his face… he was a bit dense thanks to his lack of social skills.

Cedric blinked a few times before he lightly chuckles as he get it.

Though the Gardevoir blinks a few times as well when she heard that and blushed a bit when she definitely got the idea as well, though some of the younger Kirlia and Ralts didn't get it from being too young.

Shira blinks a few times while she chuckles a bit when she could admire a work in progress so to speak while the Roselia giggles as well when she got the idea.

Rocky snickered as he understood what was happening while Satoshi was confused.

"What's so funny?"

Shigeru, though he blushed when he knew what Emerald meant, sighs before he shakes his head.

"Satoshi, you really need to grow up, seems Mewtwo is trying to make Emerald into mate material for her, not like I can blame her, I mean not many can use psychic skills up to her level so why not make one strong enough herself?" Shigeru said while he grins at the look on Satoshi's face when he finally got what was going on, though it seemed Emerald wasn't able to hear the conversation when he and Jade were speaking with one another on how her family could live in Okido's place in peace and what not.

"O-Oh…." Satoshi said with a surprised look as he blushes a bit.

"Yeah…" Shigeru said while Emerald stands up fully and stretched his body.

"Well… not sure how we will all get back to Pallet town since we most likely came in different ways, so how about we head on back the same way?, I'll see you all in town guys, I got to let Okido know what's going on." Emerald said while he points three pokeballs at Rocky, Shira, and Roselia.

"Alright you guys, you did well, return and rest up." Emerald said while three red beams shot from the pokeballs and said trio returned to the pokeballs and Emerald pockets them, thankfully Emerald didn't have to worry about mixing up the Alpha with them since the Alpha had a dark type symbol on the ball after Emerald placed a sticker there.

Cedric looks at Bulbasaur.

"You did great out there Bulbasaur so you deserve some rest." He said before using his pokeball.

The Bulbasaur returned to the ball while Shigeru points his own at Squirtle.

"Same to you Squirtle, shame we couldn't catch any of the Mightyena but the experience should be more than worth it." Shigeru said while Squirtle returned to the ball.

Satoshi looks at Pikachu.

"Thanks again for helping Pikachu. You were great." He said with a smile.

Pikachu just huffed a bit while looking away from Satoshi which caused Satoshi to sweatdrop when it seems that after everything returned to normal, Pikachu returned to normal as well.

The other pokemon sweatdropped when they noticed as Cedric chuckled.

"Give it time Satoshi. Sooner or later, he'll like you."

Satoshi chuckles a bit at that.

"Yeah, hopefully, still we better get going, think Pikachu and I can hitch a ride in your car Shigeru?, we saw it a bit that way on a nearby path." Satoshi said while he points a thumb over his shoulder while Cedric looks at Shigeru.

"He did help us out with Pikachu zapping a lot of Mightyena, seems fair right?" Cedric said to help convince Shigeru to let Satoshi join.

"Hmmm… eh sure. Might as well help them out with that." Shigeru said with a smirk.

Cedric chuckles and he looks at Satoshi.

"Seems you got the green light, though just incase, hope you and Pikachu don't get carsick, the roads pretty bumpy and I'm pretty sure while Shigeru will ignore puke on the outside of his car, since he can get it cleaned in a car wash… try and not ruin the upholstery inside or Shigeru may kick you two out of the car and I can't stop him." Cedric said while Shigeru huffed.

"Well of course, you realize I'm still making payments on the car right?, can't have Satoshi or his Pikachu ruin the car while it still has that new car smell." Shigeru said while he walked by Satoshi and Pikachu with with an, I'm watching you, kinda look.

Satoshi scoffed.

"I think Pikachu and I will be fine during the ride." He said.

Pikachu gave a cry of agreement and with a determined look on their face to prove Shigeru wrong before they followed Shigeru which left Cedric with Emerald, Jade, the Gardevoir, and Jade's family while Emerald cleared his throat to get Cedric's attention.

Cedric looks at Emerald.

"You feeling okay now Emerald?"

"Well nothing some therapy won't fix hehe, but on a serious note I'll see you back home in Pallet, not sure about you but I could use a day of rest after what happened." Emerald said while he rubbed the back of his head, this was the second time he went like that and that reminded him of how much pain he was in last time from the form alone, though it wasn't bad now thanks to Emerald being much stronger.

"No kidding. So much for your first day huh?" Cedric said.

"Yeah, no kidding indeed, anyway you better get going before your ride leaves you, someones gotta make sure Shigeru doesn't accidentally get Satoshi killed if he accidentally ruins Shigeru's car." Emerald said before he and Cedric chuckle at the funny moment while Jade and her family and friends looked on while being a bit surprised by how Emerald and Cedric seemed to bounce back, more so with Emerald then anything since Cedric mainly just used lightning on the Mightyena and had Bulbasaur to aid him.

Jade looks at the duo for a moment before she heard her mother spoke.

"Hold on a second." Gardevoir said as she approaches Emerald and Cedric.

"Hmm?, yes?, need something?" Emerald asked when Jade's mother walked over to them though Emerald looked confused as to why.

Cedric wondered as well while Gardevoir smiles kindly at the two.

"I want to thank you two for helping deal with those Mightyenas and their Alpha. Especially you Emerald since not only you helped my daughter Jade, you and your team also got me and my daughters out."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles somewhat.

"Oh it's nothing, I'm pretty sure anyone in Pallet town or in any town would have helped you all, and everyone of these Kirlia and Ralts your daughters?... though some maybe boys as well, hard to tell with your family tree in this case since all of you look femine… anyway you look pretty good for someone who has a family this big, pretty sure you would have outlasted that Alpha even if I didn't save you from him, though I bet he will be begging for help after the Lopunny and Buneary get their paws on him, ironic punishment right?, giving him what he wants till he gets sick of it." Emerald said while he grins at the Gardevoir with an innocent look in his eyes and no dirty thoughts as well, seems he was naively innocent if something like that didn't give him really dirty thoughts.

Cedric lightly chuckles as he shook his head as Gardevoir giggles.

"Indeed. Though I think I owe you greatly saving us. I'm sure there's something I can do for you as gratitude." She said with a sultry look after grabbing Emerald's hands with her own.

Emerald, not getting the innuendo looked thoughtful while he takes a moment.

"Hmmm… maybe, but you don't have to, I was happy to help, maybe I can think about it and ask later, you and your family may stay at Okido's so its not like it will be a long walk to talk about it later right?" Emerald said while he didn't get the message it seems… looks like Gardevoir would have to be direct with Emerald…. Later while Cedric facepalmed at Emerald's obliviousness.

'_Dude… come on.' _Cedric thought before hearing Gardevoir speak up.

"Maybe this will get you to understand." She said before she surprised Emerald and flat out kissed his lips.

Emerald had wide eyes while everyone saw him comically blush like a tomato and many Ralts and Kirlia chuckle while Cedric did as well… right before Emerald fell on his back with steam coming out of his head while Cedric looks at the Gardevoir mother.

"Hehe, seems you were a bit too direct…. Just a bit… maybe you should try again later after dark if you get what I mean, someone should make Emerald a man finally… I mean between you and me that Maite and Lillum I mentioned years ago looked interested in Emerald but even back then he was like a dense brick… so this could be the experience he needs to be more observant… anyway I gotta get going so Shigeru doesn't blow a gasket think you ladies and gentlemen can find Okido's lab?, if you look at my mind I can tell you the direction and location so you can teleport there." Cedric said while he walked near the Gardevoir mother while Jade walked near Emerald and poked his cheek a few times which made him groan but he didn't react to anything else.

The Gardevoir mother sweatdrops at the scene before her eyes glowed after looking at Cedric and starts to read his mind.

Thankfully she was able to see where Okido's lab was and it was pretty close by.

"Alright, I got the location, if you want, a few of my daughters close to evolving into Gardevoir themselves think you are very interesting, maybe they can… visit you later to help repay you for helping us as well?" The Gardevoir said with a teasing look in her eyes, seems even if she was forced to mate, it didn't cause her much issue since she had a lot of daughters and sons it seems.

Cedric blinks a bit with a slight blush before he chuckled.

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting them once they evolve. And I bet they'll be lovely like their mother." He said as he wiggled his eyebrows at Gardevoir.

The mother giggles from that.

"Well aren't you a charmer, who knows, if we see one another again I may personally repay you as well, but for now… might as well stick with Mr. dense here, and as for my daughters, aside from Jade who is 18 as well, some of my daughter are over 18, even if they haven't evolved yet, lack of experience in battle and what not, so at least meet with the three interested daughters later to see if you won't change your mind in letting them have fun with you, hopefully once they evolved and you next meet, they can show you how they grew physically, mentally, they are adults, that I can guarantee it… it's like insulting a person for being short, they can't help it if they were genetically grown like that, so you can't blame the Kirlia who are over 18 and have yet to evolve right?" The Mother said to point out evolution was different then age with pokemon while Cedric blinks and looked over at Jade with a surprised look while she smiles and waves at him.

"Yeah, turned 18 recently, I've been training recently as well so hopefully I'll evolve into a Kirlia soon… just need to get a psychic attack of my own first." Jade said while she rubbed the back of her head with a blush while her mother giggles and whispered this to Cedric.

"_Between you and me, until now, Jade was the lazy daughter so that will explain her lack of evolving or levels." _The mother said with a smirk on her face.

Cedric did blink a few times after hearing that before he nods his head in understanding.

The mother Gardevoir nods her head in acceptance before she points to the treeline.

"Better get going now… Cedric was it?... seems your friend Shigeru is getting irritated from waiting for so long, don't worry, we will take Emerald back to this Professor Okido's lab so no need to worry." The Gardevoir said while she smiles at Cedric.

Cedric gave the mother an appreciative nod before giving some Kirlias a two finger salute before he quickly leaves the area.

Some of the Kirlia giggle while some chuckle before the mother Gardevoir cleared her throat.

"Alright everyone, gather around so we all can go to this Professor's place." The Mother ordered while she and everyone else gather around her and a moment later, everyone vanished in a flash of light.

A moment later, everyone else appeared in front of the Professor's place while the Mother Gardevoir walked up to the front door as Jade tried to keep some Ralts and Kirlia from bouncing on Emerald's stomach like he was a bed and the mother knocked a few times before she waits for someone to answer the door.

It wasn't long before Okido opens the door and was a bit surprised when he saw Gardevoir.

"Um hello, may I help you?"

"Actually yes, you see we are Jade's family and thanks to your help, me and my family was rescued and Emerald suggested we live here for our own protection, he's over there right now and Cedric, Shigeru, and Satoshi if I remember their names right are on their way right here in your grandson's car." The Gardevoir said while she points at the downed and blushing Emerald while he was still out of it and Jade was being protective of him when she kept some of her family from hopping on his stomach again.

Okido blinked a few times after hearing that and after seeing Emerald.

"I-I see… and well glad that Emerald and the rest were able to save you and your daughters but why is Emerald being hopped on or more likely, why is he unconscious?"

"Well… as for the hopped part, seems a few of my children have taken a liking to Emerald and are just playing around now that the danger has passed and Jade is trying to keep that from happening, as for why he is out like that… well lets just say I owe him one and I intend to pay it back… though seems physical stuff is not a norm for him since when I kissed him in thanks, he… well… fell back and was out like a light… you see..." The Gardevoir said while she explained everything from her and her family getting captured, her raped again and again by the Mightyena and the Alpha in order to protect her children and adopted children since the amount of Kirlia and Ralts would show that the Gardevoir would have to constantly lay eggs or something to get that many children, Emerald appearing followed by everything else to the here and now.

"... so he captured the Alpha and is suggesting to throw the Alpha to the Lopunny and Buneary to give him a taste of his own medicine… even if he and his pack forced themselves on me, it was still a low grade mating of sorts so I feel just a tad sorry for the Alpha since Lopunny and Buneary are known to be insatiable when in heat." The Gardevoir said while she placed a hand on her cheek… even after… wow, guess this Mother was made of steel or was related to a steel type because she didn't seem scarred after her ordeal.

Okido was now shocked at the story.

"Oh my… well regardless, this Alpha will learn not to do something like this again. But first let me at least show you and your daughters inside."

"Thank you, oh and some of them are boys, they just don't look it, common mistake since most of our species so look femine, everyone, please bring Emerald in and lets head inside." The Gardevoir said while everyone nods and the Kirlia of the group worked to pick Emerald up as one and with Jade sitting on Emerald's chest, everyone brought the two into the lab while a small group of Ralts followed suit by Okido and the Gardevoir.

Jade and the Kirlia's were made sure to carefully place Emerald on the couch.

The Ralts in turn moved to sit on various things while the Gardevoir sighs before she looks at the professor.

"I'm sorry if they are causing trouble, they are just happy to be safe and sound, you have a place were they can run and play?" The Gardevoir asked which made Okido smile.

"Oh of course, much of this property is fields as far as the eye can see where Pokemon live, I have various sections made for pokemon, if you don't mind being set in a large pen where many unsorted pokemon stay for now, I'm sure your family can run and play and do whatever to their hearts content, in fact as a pokemon researcher I encourage it since it can help me understand you and your family better in the wild if you don't want to live in a building like some other pokemon in town like Emerald's family." Okido said while he smiles at the mother.

The Gardevior mother was thoughtful before she gave her response.

"I think we'll enjoy it there."

"Great, and if you want to learn what it's like to be a researcher, I can teach you, not many Pokemon or people are as unique as you in being able to understand and translate the words of anyone… and well… I'm trying to make a translator for the Poke speak impared but us… last time I tried it out it said that my mother… was slapped with Salami… so still in the testing phase… and if I am honest I could use some help with dealing with pokemon with problems here, no place is perfect and your help would greatly improve this place." Okido said while the Mother looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm… alright… but on a few conditions if I am to be your assistant here…. Mind hearing out my requests?" The Gardevoir said while she smiles at Okido.

Okido returns the smile.

"Very well."

"Alright, but first… Everyone, gather round." Gardevoir said while she clapped her hands before everyone, even Jade ran up to her.

"The Professor is going to show you a place where you all can play while he and I work some things out, be good alright and if any pokemon bully you, teleport to me or the professor and we will handle things alright?, this place is supposed to be a safe area for us all so let's try and have some manners alright?" The Mother said while she smiled at her various children.

"Yes mother." The children said to their mother.

The mother chuckles at that before she looks at Okido.

"Alright Professor, please lead the way… Hm?" Gardevoir said before she felt Jade tug at her skirt like bit.

"Mother… may I wait here until Emerald wakes up?, I want to make sure he is alright since that dark form of his scared me." Jade said with a hard to deny look on her face when she looked adorable.

Gardevoir did blink when she heard that before smiling at her daughter.

"If that is what you want, then okay."

Jade smiles before she teleports to sit near Emerald's head which made the mother Gardevoir smile before she and the others left the lab and followed Oak into a wide open area that led to many other areas.

"Alright, here is the entrance area, each area that you see with the types leads to a various area that is suited to a type of pokemon, water to water, fire to fire, ground to ground, no expense was spared here, don't have an area for Psychic types yet but hope you all will help me change that soon, but for now, your children should play in the Water, Ground, Normal, Fighting, or the Grass type areas since they are the safest and there are various pokemon there who will love to play with your children so as you may hear, have fun you all, but don't have too much fun, got to make sure to examine you later so I can see if you are all healthy or not." Okido said while he smiles at everyone.

Gardevoir looks at her kids.

"You heard him kids. Now have fun with the other Pokémon."

The kids cheered and ran off in multiple directions while the older children walked or jogged away at a light pace which left the mother Gardevoir with Okido.

"Hehe, seems my kids love this place already, tell me how did you get this place set up?, seems to me you would have trouble unless this place was… as you humans say, well funded?" The mother said before she and Okido start walking back to the lab.

Okido chuckled as he tells the mother how this place came to be and such.

That in turn allowed times to pass before Cedric, Shigeru, Satoshi, with Pikachu following reluctantly since there was a rope tied to him which was tied to Satoshi, all in all they saw Okido talking with the Mother Gardevoir and both seemed to be having a blast on talking about how to improve the lab or the fields while Emerald was asleep on the couch nearby while Jade was sitting, or dozing when she was lightly snoring, she did have a rough day today and earned the rest.

"Huh. Well this is interesting." Cedric said.

"Yeah, and looks like Jade is sleeping right now, why don't we leave them for now and head on home, pretty sure we could use the rest after what we experienced today." Shigeru said while he stretched his body but before he or the others could leave, Professor Okido noticed them out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh hello boys. Glad to see you're all here now." Okido said.

"Hehe, yeah Gramps, it was pretty easy… aside from that Alpha Mightyena mega evolving and the numbers, but boy was it a shocker when that Mewtwo flew in to help us because of Emerald being her apprentice." Shigeru said with a grin on his face.

Okido's eyes widen in shock.

"You all saw a Mewtwo? And she was Emerald's Master?!"

"I know right?, not sure when this happened but if Emerald gets strong enough, she would take Emerald on and if he won, she would be his mate or something, something about making a man instead of finding one but I forgot the rest, she stopped Emerald with a simple flick of her finger when he went into some kind of form that actually changed his typing to Dark somehow." Shigeru said while he looks at Emerald with a curious look in his eyes.

Okido blinked a bit before looking at Cedric.

"Yeah it's true. Even I was shocked after finding out." Cedric said.

"I see… and how are you doing Satoshi?... actually nevermind, seems Pikachu went back to normal it seems." Okido said while he wondered just what was causing Pikachu's attitude issue.

Satoshi sighs.

"Yeah. Seems that no matter what I do, Pikachu gives me the cold shoulder for no reason."

"Hmmm… maybe Pikachu is a traded Pokemon?, I've heard that traded pokemon won't listen to low level trainers unless a certain number of badges were gotten, would explain why this Pikachu was so strong, Professor, did a trainer gives you this Pikachu or is it just an attitude issue?" Cedric asked when he and everyone else look at the professor.

Okido rubbed the back of his head.

"Well… thinking back to when I was younger, I remember catching a Pikachu and this one is related to that one since this is a younger Pikachu and the mother or father could have told Pikachu how strong I was as a lad and they do sometimes respond to stronger trainers. Maybe the reason this Pikachu was acting this is because… Satoshi is not yet stronger."

Everyone blinked while Satoshi looked steamed at being called weak.

"Oh yeah!, I'll show this Pikachu I am strong!, once I get more pokemon and badges I'll become a pokemon master in no time." Satoshi said while Okido cleared his throat.

"Maybe, but I would suggest waiting till tomorrow or the day after tomorrow to start your journey officially, you must be exhausted but let me explain one thing if you all are going after badges, I'll explain things to Emerald when he wakes but there are not one but two different types of Pokémon leagues in multiple regions, one is the Human league where human trainers work to be the champion, and then there is the Hybrid league where Hybrids work to become the champion Hybrid of the region, it may sound off but considering various factors, it was made years ago so I have no say in the matter, however gathering 8 badges is a requirement so more will be explained on the way if you ask around, but until you get 8 badges for each of you, there will be no league." Okido said while he saw how tired everyone looked.

"Dang. Seems we got a very long journey ahead of us than we thought." Cedric said before yawning a bit.

"Hehe, indeed, you didn't think being a pokemon master would be easy did you?, you all head on home and rest up, I'll give Emerald's parents a call and leave a message that he will be spending the night here so don't worry about Emerald." Okido said to the three trainers before him with a smile.

"Will do professor." Satoshi said before he starts heading to the door.

Pikachu was dragged after him by the rope while Shigeru and Cedric left the lab while Okido looks at the Gardevoir mother.

"So, you heading for your family now?, I'm sure you'll need your rest after what happened today." Okido said when he was concerned for the Gardevoir's health.

Gardevoir smiles kindly at the professor.

"Thank you professor but I think I'll be fine in a moment."

Okido blinks at that before he looks at Emerald and Jade.

"Well let me take Jade to someone in your family so she can rest properly, can you keep an eye on Emerald for me then?" Okido said while he got up and approached Emerald and Jade before he carefully picked up the sleeping Jade.

Gardevoir watched Okido take Jade to her siblings before she looks at Emerald.

Emerald was lightly snoozing while unaware of the Gardevoir watching him.

Gardevoir lightly giggles.

"You're an interesting hybrid Emerald. I don't know what it is but I know Jade likes you. Perhaps someday you two can make great partners. Though I hope you don't mind, for Jade's soon to be pleasure so she won't have to deal with a dense man, when I make you into a real man before leaving."

Though that wouldn't be for a few hours as Emerald keeps on sleeping and when the day turned into night, Emerald starts to stir on the couch with a groan.

"U-Ugh… oh man did I need a nap, I feel much better." Emerald said while he sat up and rubbed his head, he could see he was in Okido's lab so the Gardevoir and her family must be here as well.

Though he did hear giggling near him which caused him to look over to see the Gardevoir near him, seems she was keeping an eye on him while she watched a small TV so she wouldn't get bored.

"Something funny on the TV?" Emerald said to get her attention while he got up from the couch and stretched his body a bit.

Gardevoir blinked before she looks at Emerald.

"Oh Emerald. You're awake. Hope you're alright. Sorry about before."

"No problem, I needed the sleep and no worries, you and your family settling in well?" Emerald asked when he moved to sit next to the Gardevoir so he could see what she was seeing and saw that it was a light comedy about a trainer mistaking a voltorb with a pokeball and getting blasted off again.

Gardevoir giggles when she noticed before looking at Emerald.

"Yes we're settling in fine. I know my children were having fun with the Pokémon here."

"Hehe that's nice, where is the professor?, he asleep or something?" Emerald asked while he looked at the clock… did seem late after all.

"I believe so. I believe he went to bed after calling your parents and telling them you were spending the night here."

"Nice to know, though that does bring the question of what to do now… while I love watching TV, I don't think much is on today and I do feel well rested… got anything in mind that you want to do?" Emerald asked while he gave the Gardevoir an innocent look at the question.

Gardevoir did look at Emerald before she lightly smirks at him.

"Oh I think I know what we can do." She said as she slides closer to Emerald.

"Really like wh-!" Emerald tried to say right before the Gardevoir kissed him again on the lips and before he could pass out, she placed her hands on his chest and lightly rubbed it when she worked her way to straddle Emerald's lap while he had a surprised look in his eyes when he felt all that.

Gardevoir giggles as she kept the kiss up before she surprised Emerald again by sliding her tongue in his mouth.

Emerald let out a surprised groan from that while he still felt confused on what was going on, but his body didn't complain when he was slowly getting erect in his pants and… Emerald was massive… even panted, his dick pressed against the Gardevoirs ass and it wasn't even the head of his dick yet.

Gardevoir jolted when she felt that before smirking at Emerald again after pulling away from the kiss.

"My my. Seems there's more to you than meets the eye."

Emerald blushed more at that while he wondered what was going on.

"W-What are you doing?, I mean what if the professor comes here?" Emerald said while the Gardevoir smirks when she and by proxy Emerald, were teleported out of the lab and were in a tree filled area with plenty of soft grass.

"There… now no one will hear us have our fun…. And since I'm a pokemon and you are a Hybrid… might as well mate like them and do it hard and fast." the Gardevoir said while Emerald blushed at the words.

Emerald had a hard time speaking but the Gardevoir didn't need to hear words before she used her powers to teleport Emerald's clothes off him and on a nearby rock… while Emerald's dick sprung between her ass cheeks and she still couldn't feel the head of his dick while her long skirt was lifted a little bit and Emerald blushed and groaned from the feeling of the Gardevoir's ass cheeks.

Gardevoir hums as she kept rubbing her ass cheeks on Emerald's dick.

Emerald just grits his teeth and groans while he had no idea on what to do right now while he looked up at the Gardevoir… before he saw her breasts and her nipples start to show thanks to her getting turned on… seems they were innies that were so well hidden that they kept her looking modest but reminded Emerald that all pokemon were naked in one way or another and could feel something wet drip onto his pelvis and wondered what that was.

"Something wrong Emerald? Are you not enjoying this?" Gardevoir said while she feigned on having a slightly worried look on her face.

Emerald, who fell for it, shook his head.

"I-It's not that… I never did this before so I have no idea of what to do next…" Emerald admitted while he blushed while his dick throbbed a bit between the Gardevoir's ass cheeks when she keeps on rubbing her ass on Emerald's cock and heard Emerald really was a complete virgin.

Gardevoir who blinked smiles a bit kindly at Emerald.

"Well that's where I come in. You're a good person Emerald but you need to know what to do if you plan to have fun and mate with a female. And I can help you but… do you trust me?"

"M-Mate?, I-I trust you... but I was told only people who care about one another should mate with others and not do it with strangers, you're nice but… I barely know you..." Emerald said while he wondered if he hurt her feelings...she was a nice poke woman but he just met her, and he was pretty sure she had no feelings for him…

Gardevoir blinked before she chuckled.

"Oh no dear. You are nice and handsome but I have no romantic feelings for you. And you're right about mating with someone you care but you can also do it for fun."

Emerald blinks at that kind of response.

"Really?, I didn't know that." Emerald said when he sounded curious which was good in this case with the Gardevoir… in fact Emerald seemed more excited than ever if his even harder cock was anything to go by.

Gardevoir giggles a bit.

"Though I will tell you this. Seems my daughter Jade has taken a liking to you."

"Really?, I mean sure I helped her and you and the rest of her family but Cedric and the others helped as well." Emerald said while he was curious as to why would Jade take a liking to him.

"That is true but a mother could tell what they're child was thinking and I didn't need to read Jade's mind to knew. Plus I saw how protective she was for you especially when the rest of her siblings wanted to jump on you." Gardevoir said.

"Jump on me?" Emerald said which made Gardevoir giggle.

"Indeed, besides, while I'm still trying to figure a way out to pay Shigeru and Satoshi back… as for Cedric...well…" The Gardevoir said while the scene went to Cedric's place… it was a two story building with plenty of ways for his dad, a Luxray to enter with his wife, but the camera focused mainly on Cedric's room when the Gardevoir said this

"I'm sure three of my daughters are already handling things… those three are almost as lustful as I am." The Gardevoir said and thankfully there was soundproofing because three of the more shapely of the Gardevoir's daughter, three nearly evolved level Kirlias, were with Cedric on his bed while one rides his cock with a fucked up look on her face, another was getting eaten out, while another was getting her pussy fingered with three fingers while various parts of Cedric's body zapped or jolt them good.

The Kirlias groan and moan as they enjoy the pleasure as the Kirlia that rode Cedric's dick rode him a bit harder.

Cedric muffly groans while he really enjoyed how good they all felt while he had one thought when he heard that the Kirlia's mother is trying to get Emerald to have fun with her thanks to a signal they got.

'_Man this is amazing. Hope their mom finally gets Emerald to listen and have fun.'_

Back with Emerald and the Gardevoir…

Emerald was blushing when he heard that and the Gardevoir smirks at Emerald while she had a lustful look in her eyes.

That's when she resumes rubbing her ass cheeks on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans while he enjoyed the feel of the Gardevoir's ass before he looks up at her.

"W-Well… if we are doing this… can you teach me what to do?" Emerald asked with a cute blush on his face.

Gardevoir smiles happily after hearing that.

"I would be happy to. But first let me see what kind of dick you got." She said before she gets up and turns around before her eyes widened when she saw the size.

To her shock… Emerald's cock was… massive… monstrous even… she didn't know what kind of mother or father Emerald actually had… but it had to be some kind of horse like being since his dick… was around a fucking 14 inch mark and looked 3 in width…. Honestly being a hybrid did make sense with the size otherwise Emerald would be considered freakish by humans.

"Oh my." Gardevoir said as she blushes brightly.

Emerald blinked at that while he looked to where she was looking.

"Something wrong?" Emerald asked while his monster cock stood tall and had veins going up and down the shaft.

"N-No. Just… didn't realize your cock was so… monstrous. It's a lot bigger than that Alpha Mightyena." The Gardevoir said.

"Hehe, thanks, though… what should I do now, I can't lay here the entire time right?, want me to do anything to you?, your my mating teacher after all." Emerald said while he smiles at the Gardevoir.

Gardevoir blinked a bit after hearing that before she giggles.

"Well first… you should let me do this." She said before she stuck her tongue out after bringing her head close to Emerald's dick and starts licking the base a few times.

Emerald shuddered at that while he watched what was going on, thankfully the Gardevoir had a handy ability to call their skirt into their body which showed the Gardevoir's round ass and her pussy to Emerald who blushed more at the sight… but if she was pleasing him… maybe…

Emerald then carefully raised a hand and starts to rub her folds and blinked when he saw how wet she was and rubbed her a bit more.

Gardevoir jolts when she felt that but did enjoy it before speaking up.

"Keep rubbing there Emerald." She said before she went back to licking.

Emerald didn't need to be told twice when she seemed to grind her hips toward his fingers and Emerald keeps on rubbing her folds while he gulped a few times, to the Gardevoir's surprise, no matter how much she licked, sure he throbbed a bit hard every now and then, but he never came once and Emerald just seemed to enjoy himself as he rubbed her folds more and more.

Gardevoir let out a moan as she continues licking Emerlad's dick before Gardevoir decides to bring her head up and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can.

Emerald jolts from that and groans when he felt her mouth on his cock and his fingers accidently pushed themselves inside of the Gardevoir when he tried to get a grip on her ass.

"Hmmm!" Gardevoir moans loud as she keeps trying to swallow Emerald's dick more.

Emerald in turn blinks at that but he repeats the action to see how the Gardevoir would react since she seemed to like it on his end.

Gardevior moans again before a moment later, she slowly starts to bob her head on Emerald's dick.

Emerald shuddered a few times when he felt that and when he saw her actually suckin his dick, he had an idea of his own when he leaned up a bit and lightly licked her folds after pulling his fingers free of her and keeps on licking her when he liked the taste of her folds.

Gardevoir jolts when she felt her folds being licked before she decides to up the ante and uses her tongue to lick the head a few times.

Emerald moans a bit when he liked the feeling, though he did have a curious look on his face when he looked at Gardevoir's asshole and surprised the Gardevoir more when he lightly rubbed his fingers on her asshole.

Gardevoir was indeed surprised when she believed that Emerald was being a fast learner before Gardevoir used one of her hands to cup Emerald's ball sack and fondle them.

Emerald shuddered from that while he keeps on teasing Gardevoir's asshole and keeps licking her folds and could feel her twitching for some reason and keeps on going more and more until…

Gardvevoir moans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy while pleasing Emerald's dick more.

Unfortunately for Gardevoir, though Emerald stopped doing what he was doing to cover his face when the Gardevoir surprised him when she squirts on his body… seems Emerald still had more stamina because even through her orgasm, aside from the throbbing which slowly got more intense, Emerald never came, either the Gardevoir would have to step things up or she would never get anywhere.

Gardevoir, after tapping off, now had a determined look to make Emerald climax before she starts bobbing her head again but harder this time.

Emerald shuddered while he uncovered his face and wiped it off, he would have asked if Gardevoir was alright but considering she was still sucking his dick, seems she was alright and Emerald just lays there while he watched the Gardevoir work his dick more which throbbed harder over time and about a shocking 10 minutes later, Emerald could feel something off with him.

"O-Oh… Ok… something weird is happening... "Emerald said while he fidgets a bit under Gardevoir which showed Emerald didn't even know how to masturbate it seems, either he never had the talk with his parents or he never had issues like this before now.

Gardevoir doubles her effort before using her psychic powers to massage both Emerald's dick and balls.

A minute later, Emerald's eyes widened before he tossed his head back and yelled when his dick blew like a geyser and Gardevoir's mouth was filled with sperm in no time while Emerald most likely had the most intense first orgasm of his life, it was so forceful that the Gardevoir had to pull her mouth away when she nearly choked on Emerald's load and had to close her eyes when her face got blasted with sperm.

Gardevoir couldn't believe how much cum Emerald had let out before having this thought.

'_Sweet Archeus… Is he this fertile? He could knock up an entire region of girls.'_

Emerald rides out his orgasm for about 20 seconds before he tapped off and pants deeply for breath while his vision starts to clear when he had a hard time focusing and blushed when he saw that Gardevoir's face, chest, and parts of her shoulders and back were hit with large bits of sperm and some dripped onto Emerald's groin like area.

"Oh by Archeus are you alright?... not sure what just happened but are you OK?, you got hit a lot in the face it seems." Emerald said when he wondered if he did something bad while his dick stands tall.

Gardevoir was able to wipe her face a bit.

"N-No it's fine. Just didn't expect you to let out… this much. Did your parents ever gave you the talk or did you her… touch yourself?"

"Well… I think my parents tried to but kept talking about how I should be aggressive with women… must be a fighting type thing, they mean well… as for… masturbation, I think they tried but my dad was just blushing like a tomato the entire time and my mom, though nervous, did tell me that if I wanted to find out I should look online, says that will explain everything better than what they can say since what they know maybe different than what I should know… being Pokemon vs Human know how and all that…. Though when I tried I accidently caused my computer to crash from a virus and it shorted circuited and well… got fried... and never tried again on the new computer that Okido made me since well… not sure what sites are safe or not… was a bit too embarrassed to ask anything after that…. As for touching myself, I just waited till I calmed down since I figured it wouldn't right to do that around others and by the time I'm alone, I'm normal again." Emerald said while he blushed a bit… the old computer must have not had good virus protection or something if it crashed after one search.

Gardevior was a bit surprised to hear that before sweatdropping about the computer incident.

"Well… it's a good thing I'm here to help. Though I will say that with this much cum, you can make an army of hybrid children." She said before giggling at the look on Emerald's face.

Which was a bright blush and he rubbed the back of his head.

"T-Thanks I think… not sure how much of a dad I would be but need to focus on one thing at a time like working to be a good trainer for my team, still need to give Shira, Rocky, and Roselia back to Okido and deal with the Alpha later." Emerald said which caused the Gardevoir to giggle.

"Oh thats simple, while you were out, Okido got the four pokeballs and took them to get healed, though Okido made sure to keep the Alpha in the ball before he talked about letting him out with the Buneary and Lopunny later, as for Rocky, Shira, and Roselia, they went back to their separate areas so they could rest and recover but want to ask you something in the morning." Gardevoir asked which made Emerald blink.

"Oh… that's cool… anything else I miss while I was out like did my parents call?" Emerald asked since that was the only thing else he could think of that would be needed today.

"Well the professor called your parents a second time before he went to sleep just to see if he could get either of them and after telling them what happened… well your mother got beyond worried and wanted to rush over to the compound but your father and Okido made sure to calm her down and Okido told them about how your master came and made sure to stop you. Then Okido told them you were spending the night there and told your parents that they can see you tomorrow." Gardevoir said.

"I see… well hope things go well, anyway if that was what mating is like then that was interesting." Emerald said when he went back to the current topic at hand instead of the past one with his folks.

Gardevoir blinked before she chuckled.

"Oh no my dear. This is only the beginning." She said with a small smirk.

Emerald blinked a few times while he tilts his head.

"Really?, what else is there?" Emerald asked with a curious tone while the Gardevoir grins a bit more.

"Well… remember when you say the Alpha on top of me… though forced that is one way to mate… its where you put this monster in my pussy and thrust your hips… get the idea now?" Gardevoir said which made Emerald blush a bit.

"Oh…" Emerald simply said when he got the idea but he did have a curious look in his eyes.

"But… are you sure you want to do that with me so soon after what just happened?, pretty sure ladies would get mentally scarred after something like that." Emerald said which made the Gardevoir chuckle.

"Just between you and me, and Okido since I told him, but that Mightyena Alpha didn't even make it to the top 5 of my list for roughest mating times… I was able to walk and all that, number 5 to 1 pretty much destroy my folds in a good way and knock me out into a sex coma, if it came to combat, that Alpha wins but when it came to sex… eh… not enough stamina or power, no real technique as well." The Gardevoir said which made Emerald wonder what kind of sex life the Gardevoir had to not be phased by what she went through with the Alpha.

"Really?, what would be the number 1 or who ever in that list." Emerald asked while the Gardevoir hummed.

"Lets see… last I remember high on the list would be number 4, a Machamp, those four arms pretty much restricted me as he used me like his fucktoy… and that stamina really helped and I loved every second of it." The Gardevoir said which made Emerald blush while reminding himself to try and get Rocky to a Machamp or something so if this Gardevoir went after him, he wouldn't get overpowered.

Gardevoir giggled.

"So… want me to tell you the rest or… want to see if you can make that list?" She said with a seductive smirk.

Emerald blushed more while he looked thoughtful.

"Well… maybe, not sure how long I'll last though… but since you are my teacher in this, got a position in mind?, not to insult the grass here but I think I laid on it for long enough." Emerald said when he could feel some dirt on his back and also worried that the semen on Gardevoir would drip onto his body again which Gardevoir noticed and took a moment to use her psychic skills to remove the semen from her body and tossed the large orb of sperm away from them so she and Emerald were clean again.

Gardevoir giggles before she gets off of Emerald and lays on the ground on her back before she spread her legs to show Emerald her soaked folds.

Emerald blushed while he got off the ground and Gardevoir was able to see how massive Emerald's dick was while he stands over her.

Gardevoir licks her lips before she used her psychic powers to spread the folds of her pussy.

Emerald blushed before he used his own Psychic powers to make blue hands holds over Gardevoir which he gripped, good thing too since Emerald had a hard time aiming his dick at Gardevoir's folds with a hand but he used a bit of psychic powers to aim it and when he felt the head touch her wet folds, he rubbed the head a few times to get it lubed for what would happen.

Gardevoir shudders as she felt that before wait for Emerald to get his dick inside.

That took a moment when Emerald breathed in before he breathed out and breathed in one more time before he slowly pushed his hips forwards and the head of his cock was pushed inside of the Gardevoir and he pushed himself deeper and deeper while Gardevoir could feel how massive he was as he stretched her pussy to the limit right now, and Emerald at this time was nearly at the 7 inch mark with his dick.

Gardevoir groans a bit loud as she felt her insides get stretched while feeling more of Emerald's dick going further.

Emerald managed to get to the 10 inch mark before he felt himself touch something inside of Gardevoir.

"Err… I can't get further, something seems to be blocking me, or is that as deep as I can go?" Emerald asked when he saw he had a few more inches left outside of Gardevoir's pussy.

Gardevoir groans a bit before looking at Emerald.

"N-No worries. You've just reached my cervix."

"Oh… can I get through it or is this as deep as I can go without harming you?" Emerald asked while he placed his hands on the ground next to Gardevoir when he didn't need the hand holds anymore while he waits for Gardevoir to feel better, though he had to admit being in her was nice.

Gardevoir took a moment or two to adjust before looking at Emerald.

"Well further to that would be my womb but you'll get it sooner. Right now I need you to be calm and start moving your dick at a slow pace before you get used to it."

"I see… so I just do…" Emerald said before he adjusts his legs and starts to thrust his hips slowly and his dick went in and out of Gardevoir's pussy at a slow pace as Emerald groans lightly from the feeling.

Gardevior hums as she starts to feel good before looking at Emerald to see how he's doing.

He had a slight blush on his face while he was lightly groaning and giving virgin like reactions, all in all, aside from him having abnormal size and stamina, he had virgin like reactions as he keeps on lightly fucking Gardevoir's pussy.

Gardevior giggles before she decides to give Emerald a nice little show as she starts to play with her own breasts.

Emerald blushed at the sight when he saw her play with her surprisingly large bust, most Gardevoir were normally flat chested but this one must be related to a human since she had curves and a rather large busts size, D in size…. Though Emerald did remember that the horn on their chest was sensitive so… Emerald leaned down and experimentally licked the tip of the Gardevoir's chest horn to see what kind of reaction he would get as he keeps fucking the Gardevoir's pussy.

Gardevoir moans a bit loud as she felt that before groaning a few times as Gardevoir lightly pets Emerald's head with her hand.

Emerald in turn blushed a bit while he thrusts his hips a bit harder and faster though he did surprise the Gardevoir when he opened his mouth and took more of the chest horn into his mouth and lightly bit it and sucked on it while he used his psychic powers to play with the Gardevoir's nipples.

Gardevoir groans from that action while enjoying the pleasure before she wrapped her legs around Emerald's waist to make him go deeper.

That resulted in Emerald fucking the Gardevoir at a harder rate while he keeps on playing with her nipples and lightly bit and sucked her chest horn while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Gardevoir moans a bit loud before she climaxed from her pussy as it ironically tightens around Emerald's dick like a vine.

Emerald grits his teeth a bit but made sure to not harm Gardevoir's chest horn and he used his psychic powers to forced himself to fuck Gardevoir's pussy through her orgasm while he tried to get more of himself inside of her and could feel some kind of opening inside of Gardevoir's pussy.

Gardevoir, after tapping ff, groans and moans a bit loud as she was really enjoying the pleasure.

"Oh yes Emerald! You're really getting into it!" She moans.

Emerald couldn't really respond but for some reason he got a hazy look in his eyes before he oddly and surprisingly moved his hands to grip Gardevoir's ass cheeks and used a burst of Psychic power to make him stand on his feet with Gardevoir being lifted with him and Emerald starts to lift and lower Gardevoir onto his dick at a powerful and fast pace while he really licked and sucked Gardevoir's chest spike while he used more psychic energy to really fondle Gardevoir's breasts and nipples.

Gardevoir moans from that before she uses her psychic powers to play with Emerald's balls again.

Though as Emerald fucked the Gardevoir mother and groans from the feeling of his balls getting squeezed, he had one thought since his body was working on semi-auto right now to fuck the poke woman with him… he even used a hand to start and smack her ass cheek.

"_W-What in the… why is my body… shouldn't that hurt?" _Emerald thought while his body keeps on fucking Gardevoir harder while he keeps smacking her ass hard till it starts turning red.

Gardevoir yelps a bit before she moans as she enjoys having her ass spanked before she decides to up the ante by using her psychic powers again to make a couple of hands appear before she had one hand slap Emerald's balls and the other smack Emerald's ass cheeks.

Now one would think that would slow Emerald down, but for some reason the pain with the pleasure caused him to thrust his hips at a harder rate while he smacked the Gardevoir's ass at even a harder rate while he could feel her getting close again, he even surprised Gardevoir when he pulled his head back from her chest horn and flat out kissed her on the lips and it wasn't a light one either, it was purely animalistic and his tongue went into her mouth as well and went to overpower her tongue in no time flat.

Gardevoir was a bit surprised by this but went with it anyway before kissing back and wrapped her arms around Emerald while using her psychic powers to keep smacking Emerald's balls and ass cheeks.

That caused Emerald to fuck the Gardevoir harder and harder while he could feel himself getting close while he could feel Gardevoir getting closer and closer until…

Gardevoir moans loudly before her pussy tightens as she climaxed a bit hard on Emerald's dick.

That finally caused Emerald to blow inside of Gardevoir right after he made one good thrust and busts through her cervix and his dickhead pulsed and he shot his load into Gardevoir, and must to Gardevoir's surprise, Emerald's load didn't drop in quality and her womb starts to bloat rather quickly.

"Oooohhh!" Gardevoir moans more as her climax got stronger while she hugged Emerald.

For a bit, Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan while he pulled his head away from kissing Gardevoir and he could see that she had a fucked up look on her face right now while her womb looked so bloated that she looked many months pregnant.

It took a bit as Gardevoir tapped off before trying to speak up.

"W-Wow."

Though Emerald was oddly quiet and as Emerald looks at her, Gardevoir tried to get his attention while her voice sounded very muffled to the point that only Emerald's thoughts were heard.

"_S-So… nice… so this is mating… I… want to do more." _Emerald thought while Gardevoir looked worried when Emerald didn't respond to her.

"U-Uh… Emerald?" Gardevoir called to get his attention.

Though she was surprised when Emerald used his psychic powers to pull Gardevoir off his cock and while his sperm flowed from her, Emerald used his psychic skills to make it flow away from him while he sets Gardevoir on her hands and knees and approached her and placed his hands on her ass and fondles her cheeks while he seemed more taken over with his bottled up lust which starts to go out of control.

Gardevoir was a bit surprised by this action before shuddering from having her ass cheeks rubbed.

A moment later, Emerald spreads her ass cheeks and used his psychic powers to force Gardevoir's asshole to stretch a bit and Emerald in his lust fueled state aimed his dick at her asshole and shoved himself inside of her ass and gripped her hips and pushed himself around 11 inches deep in no time flat when he didn't hold back in using his strength… seems he was now out of control when he starts to fuck Gardevoir before she could fully adjust even with her experience.

"GAAAHH!" Gardevoir groans loudly after feeling her ass getting penetrated.

Emerald in turn ignored the yell while he used his psychic powers to pull the Gardevoir's arms back and used more power to play with her breasts and he fucked her ass much harder with surprising strength and managed to get 12 inches inside of her asshole and used a hand to starts to spank her ass and used his other hand to help pull him inside of Gardevoir, it seems he was so into it that he didn't notice that Gardevoir had tears coming down her face.

"Gah!" Gardevoir groans again before she tries to call him.

"E-Emerald!"

However it seems Emerald was too out of it to noticed while he keeps on fucking Gardevoir as hard as he could and she could feel him getting closer and closer as time went on… but it was a slow burn while she could feel herself finally getting used to the intense animalistic fucking Emerald was giving her while her ass was getting destroyed for others.

Gardevoir begins to have a fucked up look on her face as she groans and moans loud with her tongue sticking out a bit.

Though it seemed that Emerald and Gardevoir were way too into their actions and were very loud since they had gotten some various Pokemon's attention who had come to investigate what was going on, some were ghost types, some were dark types, some were the occasional fire type with grass or water types following the light from the fire types, hell some were fairy types like Gardevoir and even rock type pokemon… all in all they were a bit surprised to see what was going on as Emerald looked like he was a demon possessed when he keeps on fucking Gardevoir's ass while he was at the 13 inch mark and her stomach extends again and again from how hard Emerald was fucking her ass.

As Gardevoir groans and moans loudly, the some of the pokemon, who are watching, blushes brightly while the rest wondered if Gardevoir is okay.

Emerald keeps on fucking Gardevoir's ass while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Gardevoir screams loud with ecstasy making some of the pokemon blush more before seeing Gardevoir climax hard from her pussy.

Emerald in turn made one large push and with a roar, he exploded in the Gardevoir's ass and her stomach bloats like a balloon while he rides out his orgasm and all the pokemon blush… and oddly enough all of them start to get a bit wet between their legs… were they all female pokemon?... where did the Gardevoir take Emerald?

Gardevoir continues to climax before she taps off at 30 seconds.

Emerald tapped off a few second before while he and his powers let go of Gardevoir and she fell fully onto the ground and sperm flowed out of her ass and pussy while Emerald pants for breath while he watched the flow and… everyone around Emerald saw the size of his dick a moment later.

A bunch of the female Pokémon blush brightly when they noticed Emerald's dick making them feel a bit more wet.

Emerald then looked at Gardevoir to see if she could even move right now since his fully lust fueled self was far from over if the erect cock that he had was any indication… and saw that she was knocked out right now before he looks at the other pokemon females and starts walking towards them slowly while he had a lustful look in his eyes that were so clouded with lust that seems reason wouldn't work with Emerald right now.

The females all blinked when they saw before they wondered if they should quickly leave.

Though they did look at the Gardevoir's face and saw that she had a fucked up sex coma like look on her face and when they looked back to Emerald, he was surprisingly close to them and Emerald gripped a nearby Charmelon on the back of her head and smashed his lips on hers in no time flat and with her being so close, she could see that his eyes were so clouded that his gaze almost looked vacant… keyword almost.

The Charmeleon muffled in the kiss as her tail swished.

Emerald then used his right hand to go to her folds and he starts to rub her folds while he used his other hand to rub the base of her tail… Emerald didn't know it but his instincts were running wild and were finding her weak points in no time flat and he was out of control since he was technically repressed until now… all in all… many Pokemon watched as Emerald fingers the Charmeleon's folds a moment later.

The Charmeleon starts to stop moving a bit as she was surprisingly, beginning to feel good.

A moment later, Emerald surprised her when he lifted her surprisingly easily and she was set on his shoulders right before he opened his mouth wide and starts to eat the Charmeleon out without holding back on the licks or sucks and the Pokemon females around heard the Charmeleon say this when she gripped the back of his head.

"O-Oh sweet fucking Arceus!"

Everyone else blinked when they heard that while Emerald ate her out more and more before she came hard on Emerald's face but before she could fully recover… Emerald moved her so that she was held over his dick… but he seemed to stop for some reason and when the Charmeleon and everyone else looked, it looked like Emerald was struggling to hold himself back if the look in his eyes were any indication… seems like he wouldn't continue without permission… licking and what not seemed fine but mating seemed to be a controlled thing no matter how out of control Emerald was.

Though the Charmeleon want to stop… something inside her was telling her to not stop.

She looks at Emerald and gave him a nod of approval which surprised some of the Pokémon.

A moment later, Emerald flat out kissed her before he shoved himself inside of the Charmeleon and to everyone's surprise, they saw that the Charmeleon was bleeding from her folds which showed she was a virgin and Emerald starts fucking away like a beast in heat though he was careful to not break through her cervix for now.

"HMMMMM!" Charmeleon muffly screams with tears in her eyes as she tries to hug Emerald a bit.

Thankfully she was able to do that while Emerald keeps on fucking her for who knows how long and the muffled screams start to turn into moans while everyone watched Emerald fuck the Charmeleon more and more until….

The Charmeleon muffly moans loud as her pussy squirts out her juices on Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn fucked her for a few more seconds before he tossed his head back and roars when he blew a large load inside of the Charmeleon.

That made the Charmeleon moans more as she felt her insides getting filled up making her climax get stronger.

Everyone then watched as Emerald sets the Charmeleon on the ground after Emerald tapped off and watched semen flow from the Charmeleon while she twitched on the ground with a fucked up look on her face before everyone jolts when Emerald looks at them and waits for a moment to see if anyone will approach him this time.

Some were nervous before they saw a female Hitmontop step forward.

When she walked forward, she stood in front of Emerald with a cocky grin on her face.

"Hehe, seems like you have good stamina and what not but I bet you are running on fumes… so why not take on someone who can keep up." The Hitmontop said while Emerald tilts his head with a hard to read look.

10 minutes later.

"Oooohhhh!" The Hitmontop moans out while she was was held upside down by her legs while she stands on her head while Emerald lifts and lowered his body again and again while he fucked her pussy and her womb was greatly bloated as a result and had a fucked up look on her face.

Even though the Pokémon sweatdrop at the Hitmontop for being cocky earlier, they blush brightly while surprised at Emerald's stamina.

A moment later he gave one good pull on Hitmontop's legs before he roars and blew another load in Hitmontop which caused semen to blast out of her and dripped down her body towards her face.

Hitmontop moans loudly before she climaxed again from her pussy as her toes curled.

Emerald rides out his orgasm and dropped the Hitmontop onto the ground and she was stuck upside down thanks to the horn on her head piercing the ground and semen was seen to have pooled in the Hitmontop's pussy right before Emerald looks at the females again.

It wasn't long before a Vespiquen appeared as her wings flapped.

"You're an interesting type of Hybrid. Though I'm sure you're no match for a Queen."

Emerald just looks at her while he tilts his head when he looked confused… even in his lust fueled state he had no idea on what to do with a Vespiquen since she had no visible folds or mouth for him to work with even if he still had a fully erect cock while one of the Vespiquen's servant Combee flapped to float near her head.

"Seems even in a fully instinctual level he has no idea on what do to your highness, my apologize but you may need to lead this round to get the Hybrid going into a round worthy of your time." The Combee said with a feminine tone to its voice, seems even the servants of the Vespiquen were female for future Vespiquen to take over given time.

"Hmmm, perhaps you're right." The Vespiquen said.

"Indeed, though considering the state of those three women… I would suggest showing how you would mate with others, even if we Combee and other bug types have no trouble, it's always a headache when we have to deal with other types who have no idea… and if we run into him again Milady he may not have as much trouble next time… if you'll pardon me in saying, its just that I've seen that you have had trouble with finding someone who will last." The Combee said with smiles on her multi head faces.

The Vespiquen blushes a bit before she coughed in her hand.

"Yes well… let's just get this over with." She said before she opens her skirt like dress and removes it.

Though it wasn't like a normal skirt, first off it could open in the front to show her real body underneath and though she had no legs, Emerald saw her folds on the cone shaped part of her body, all in all, the Vespiquen, after fully removing the skirt and closing it, sets it to the side so that the hive in her skirt wouldn't be harmed before she floats back to Emerald and the Combee.

"Now then. Does this please you?" She said to Emerald.

Emerald in turn just walked towards her and used a hand to go behind her sphere like head and instinct wise, he didn't know if she had a mouth, but he kissed between her mandibles and felt some kind of entrance and slipped his tongue in to a surprisingly normal feeling mouth but a very thin tongue while he used his other hand to gently grip her cone like ass and gripped it tightly… was surprisingly soft.

The Vespiquen blushes a bit from that before she slowly returns the kiss.

The Combee giggles a bit at the sight before she flew to the hive skirt and sat on it so she could safeguard it from anyone from coming near while Emerald used his left hand to move from the back of the Vespiquen's head like body to her folds and he starts to rub them to see how she was doing wetness wise.

The Vespiquen shudders at the touch but seems that her folds weren't wet yet.

Emerald in turn pulled away from the kiss and lowered to be in front of the Vespiquen's folds, the lips looked soft and when Emerald licked her, he found out that his tongue could slip in rather easily so he starts to eat the Vespiquen out with vigorous licks to really get her worked up while he held her cone like ass to keep her from falling when she had trouble flapping her wings.

The Vespiquen shudders for a bit before she let out a slight groan as felt Emerald's tongue moving around in her pussy.

Emerald then surprised her and the Combee and everyone else watching when Emerald starts to rub a few fingers around the Vespiquen's ass till he touched her asshole and starts to tease it with rubs and small prods that never went anywhere… yet.

Vespiquen groans again from this action before a moment later she start to lightly moan.

Emerald keeps on eating the Vespiquen out while he keeps teasing her asshole, however she was surprised when Emerald flipped her to get a better hold of her so that she was now upside down and Emerald could look at her folds before he dug in again and thanks to her body shape, he had no issues now with eating her out or teasing her while his cock rests against her face.

Vespiquen blushes a bit when she saw that before realizing that she may have to return the favor before she opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue before lightly licking the base a few times.

Emerald shuddered from that and ate the Vespiquen out twice as fast while he used a finger to play with what looked like her bud under his lips so she could feel even better.

And feel better the female insect pokemon felt as she continues to use her long tongue to lick Emerald's dick but also his ball sack too.

Emerald shuddered more while he could feel her getting closer and closer until…

Vespiquen moans a bit loud before climaxing a bit from her pussy as her juices sprayed on Emerald's face.

However it surprisingly smelled and tasted sweet…. Like honey.

That caused Emerald to eat the Vespiquen out at a harder rate since he was getting a bit thirsty and worked to drink her juices while she rides out her orgasm.

The Vespiquen, who taps off, groans for a bit before she took Emerald's dick in her mouth.

Emerald however, though enjoying the Vespiquen's mouth, pulled his dick away from her mouth and flipped her back over so that she was rightside up again and Emerald's dick was aimed at her folds and the head rubbed a few times on the now slickened folds to see how the Vespiquen would react.

The Vespiquen, who was a bit surprised at the turn of events, shudders at the feelling before looking at Emerald with a blush that made her look cute.

Emerald then kissed her on the mandibles again before he slowly pushed his cock into her folds, and to many's surprise, Emerald got much deeper than one would think and he managed to get about 10 inches into the vespiquen before he felt her cervix.

Vespiquen groans in Emerald's mouth as she felt the inside of her pussy stretching and matching the size of Emerald's dick.

Emerald then starts to lift and lower the Vespiquen onto his cock while he groans and growls from the feeling while he had a good grip of her ass and lower thorax.

The Vespiquen groans a few times as she felt the hybrid's dick going in and out of her pussy at a rough pace.

Emerald then surprised the Vespiquen and even the Combee watching when Emerald starts to use a hand to smack the Vespiquen's ass hard while he fucked the Vespiquen at a harder rate.

The Vespiquen's eyes widened as she felt her ass getting smacked which caused her groan louder before her pussy tightens on Emerald's dick.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking the Vespiquen while he keeps on smacking her ass before he gripped one side of her ass and slowly starts to push a couple fingers into her, thankfully they were lubed with pussy juice so no issues with slipping… adjusting would be another matter though.

Vespiquen was shocked when she felt those fingers probed her ass before grinding her mandibles a bit.

Emerald in turn was surprisingly gentle with her ass though while he keeps on fucking her pussy as hard as he could while he could feel her cervix about to let him in while he could feel himself getting closer.

The Vespiquen was slowly starting to feel better as she moans more before trying to speak.

"D-Don't… s-stop!"

Emerald didn't need to be told twice when he keeps on fingering Vespiquen's asshole and he fucked her pussy harder and harder right before he made one good slam and threw his head back and roars when he busts into Vespiquen's womb and filled it with his sperm, and thanks to her tough shell like body for the most part, her womb didn't bloat so the semen bursts onto the ground and on Emerald's legs somewhat while he rides out his orgasm, he would clean himself off shortly so he could continue.

The Vespiquen moans loud as she feels her insides get filled up before climaxing a bit hard from her pussy.

Emerald rides out his orgasm before he tapped off with a groan and starts to pull his dick free, thanks to the extra space, Emerald was able to get 13 inches in Vespiquen and when he pulled free, a lot of sperm leaked from her as a result.

Vespiquen groans as she felt all of Emerald's load leaking out as she pants for breath for a moment.

Though seems Emerald was still not done yet when he turned Vespiquen around and after cleaning the area of sperm, he pretty much forces Vespiquen on the ground on her front while the Combee looked worried.

"M-Milady!, do you need assistance?" The Combee asked with a worried tone to her voice while Emerald grinds his cock on Vespiquen's ass.

Vespiquen however shook her head.

"N-No. I'll be fine." She said while giving the Combee a reassuring look.

Though as she gave that look, Emerald pulled his hips back and with his dickhead at Vespiquen's asshole, he slowly pushed it inside of her while he grunts and was forced to stop every now and then when the tight hole had to relax for his length.

Vespiquen groans as she felt her ass getting penetrated before grinding her mandibles.

Emerald in turn forced a bit more of his cock inside of her while he wiggles his hips to see if his dick wiggling around in Vespiquen's ass would help her relax.

Though Vespiquen felt a little relaxed, she still groans for a moment.

That resulted in Emerald forcing his cock a bit deeper and deeper each time and wiggles his hips a bit every time Vespiquen's ass starts to get too tight for him to continue.

It took a bit of time before Vespiquen was finally able to adjust to Emerald's dick in her ass.

That helped greatly when Emerald managed to get himself balls deep inside of Vespiquen's asshole and everyone could see his pelvis touching her ass… thankfully her lower body could take it but that was still a massive cock to take so everyone wondered what she was thinking right now as Emerald's dick pulsed inside of her.

'_O-Oh fuck! T-This hybrid's dick is… n-nothing like the ones I took before. It's amazing that my body hasn't broken from this.'_

That's when Emerald starts to pull his dick free of her ass till the head was inside of her before he slammed himself balls deep again and repeats himself which caused everyone to watch as the Vespiquen's ass was getting destroyed from the fucking she was recieving.

"Aaaahhh!" She groans a bit loud as she felt Emerald's dick going in and out of her ass before the Vespiquen begins to moan loud in the process.

That caused Emerald to fuck the Vespiquen for who knows how long while everyone else watched what was happening while Gardevoir starts to come to.

"Hmmm… oh wow. Talk about rough." She said before trying to get up.

Though as she starts to recover, she heard moaning and groaning nearby and looked over to only have a stunned look as Emerald was dominating a Vespiquen while he changed things up to hold her arms in his hands… and saw a Charmeleon down for the count and a Hitmontop as well who both had fucked up looks on their faces while other female pokemon watched… seems bringing Emerald here was either a bad idea since Emerald seemed to be on a fuck spree while he worked the lust out of his system… or good since Gardevoir didn't have to worry about Emerald wondering far with all the poke pussy near him.

"How long was I out?" Gardevoir said as she still was stunned at the sight.

"About… 45 minutes or so since you passed out." A female voice said near Gardevoir and when she looked she saw a very beautiful Lucario near her while she leaned against a tree, she had a more feminine figure then a male Lucario and had B to C sized breasts and more human like hips which showed a human ancestry but melded in a way to not look bad.

"I see…" Gardevoir said as she lightly blushes at the fem Lucario.

The Fem lucario noticed and lightly chuckles.

"Hey since you brought your man to a female only reserve, only fair to say you can't hog him all to yourself unless you want to get flash mobbed, seems to me everyone else is enjoying things so far since this guy doesn't seem to have an off switch for his lust, I'm reading his Aura and he is far from done, unfortunately he went berserk so I doubt he will remember this when he next wakes though.." The Fem Lucario said while she stretched her body when Emerald roars and came hard inside of Vespiquen's asshole after he pushed himself balls deep into her.

As Vespiquen moans loud, Gardevoir blushes brightly for a bit.

"H-He's not my man. I only brought him out here to help him feel the joys of mating while thanking him for saving me and my children."

The Fem Lucario chuckles while she cracked her neck.

"Well seems like you taught him too well and he might as well fuck us all into sex coma's if we don't think of something, so either get ready to join in again for a long fuck-a-thon or find a pokemon who can use hypnosis to knock this guy out, either way its my turn to have fun." The Fem Lucario said while she walked up to Emerald after he pulled his dick free of Vespiquen's ass.

Gardevoir blinks a few times after hearing that as Vespiquen pants as she tries to recover.

Though Emerald did try and reach for her, Emerald was stopped by the Fem Lucario who smirked when she saw Emerald was raring to go when his dick never wilted at all.

Gardevoir was both surprised and impressed at Emerald's stamina before wondering what the fem Lucario will do.

Though she was surprised when the Fem Lucario flipped Emerald onto his back after tossing him over her body and though Emerald growls when he tried to get up, the Fem Lucario sat on his face and her folds press against his face while she gripped and stroked his cock hard with both hands which made him groan from how strong her grip was.

"Hehe, thats right, not going to be cocky like that Hitmontop, but fighting types like me love a strong lover, better get ready to see a vanishing act for this meaty bone when I do this!" The Fem Lucarios said while she opened her mouth wide and took 6 or so inches of Emerald's dick into her mouth and stroked the rest off vigorously while she grinds her folds on Emerald's face before he finally calmed down enough to eat her out after gripping her round well toned ass.

Gardevoir was indeed surprised after seeing the fem Lucario flipping Emerald like it was nothing. Then again, all Lucarios are strong in their own right and they do love to hunt for either a strong mate for themselves or someone to actually last longer than their partners.

That strength showed when the fem Lucario took a few more inches of his dick into her mouth and starts to bob it while she lets out light gags and what not but still held strong while Emerald keeps on eating her out, he even starts to smack her ass cheeks hard to show he wouldn't go down without a fight.

The fem Lucario chuckles as she loves a challenge before, after getting a few more inches in, the Lucario starts to bob her head hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald groans a bit from that before he thrusts his hips up hard and the fem Lucario was forced to take about 9 inches into her mouth, a few thrusts go to the 10 inch mark which forced the Fem Lucario to pull away and cough since not many males could get that far so she wasn't prepared for that move.

The fem Lucario took a bit to breathe before she went back to putting Emerald's dick in her mouth.

For a bit, the two were now focusing on pleasing one another and it was hard to say who would end up cumming first… but to everyone's surprise, the two actually came hard at the same time with the Fem Lucario squirting on Emerald's face while he himself came hard inside of her mouth like he was giving her a treat.

The fem Lucario gags a bit at the amount before humming as she tries to swallow the hybrid's cum.

For a bit the duo rides out their orgasms before they tapped off and Emerald cleaned themselves off, but before he could move, the Lucario had a wide grin on her face when she aimed Emerald's cock at her folds and just flat out took most of it in with a moan, she managed to get 9 inches in her and after a quick bounce, forced the rest or at least a few more inches for a full 12 inches into her when she forced the dickhead into her womb and Emerald groans from the feeling from the tight vaginal muscles and even the cervix squeezing him without mercy.

Gardevoir and the rest of the female Pokémon couldn't believe how tough the fem Lucario was as she nearly fully took Emerald's dick in her pussy.

A moment later Emerald gripped her hips and flipped themselves over so he was on top before he starts to fuck away at the Lucario's pussy like he was in heat or something, either that or to keep himself from being overpowered.

"Hehe, yeah that's right. Try to show me who's the boss here!" The fem Lucario said with a wild grin.

That's when Emerald smashed his lips onto the Fem Lucario's and fucked her pussy harder then ever, finally getting all 14 inches inside of a woman's pussy and he was intent on causing her pussy to be destroyed for others at the rate he was going.

The fem Lucario moans loud into the kiss before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald to really make him thrust deeper before kissing back.

Emerald in turn had his tongue explore the Lucario's while he could feel his orgasm getting closer, but he could feel the Lucario getting close as well and kept fucking her until…

The fem Lucario moans loud before she climaxed from her pussy as it tightens around Emerald's dick.

That caused Emerald to groan loudly when he blew a bit load into the Lucario, hitting and filling her womb entirely in no time flat as his balls worked in overdrive to fill the female under him.

The fem Lucario moans again as her climax got stronger making her toes curled as she feels the hybrid's cum filling her womb while tightening her hold on Emerald.

For a bit, the duo rides out their orgasm before Emerald tapped off and pulls his dick free… or he would have if the Lucario didn't grin and wrap her legs around his waist and forced him back into her which made him groan from the feeling.

"Oh no you don't. We're not done yet." She said while grinning lustfully.

Though Emerald didn't seem to care to respond when he starts to fuck the Fem Lucario again which made her moan from the feeling which gave Gardevoir one last thought when Emerald would be going at this for longer then they all thought.

'_Oh wow… those two are a match in stamina. It's gonna be awhile before someone else gets a turn. Something tells me that this Lucario may found the perfect husband but it be too soon to tell.'_

The scene changed to somewhere else while Emerald had his way with the females of the area… all the way to Viridian City's pokemon center, though the scene didn't focus on a usual room, no this room showed a different couple having sex inside of it in one of the back rooms.

One was a Poliwrath, and he was sitting on top of a woman's stomach and fucking her breasts, this woman was very shapely for a human, in fact her proportions were pretty much insane with F to G sized breasts, wide hips that looked perfect to fuck, she had long pink hair in a ponytail, and had beautiful… color changing eyes?

Point is, that the duo were at it for awhile when her folds and ass dripped with sperm while she could tell the Poliwrath was getting close.

"Hehe, bet you want to cum all over my face don't you big boy?, well go ahead… you already filled me up so might as well finish this before you sleep." The Woman said while she gave the Poliwrath a sinful smirk while she waits for the Poliwrath's load.

The Poliwrath blushes as he saw that which made him thrust his dick faster and harder on the woman's breasts while feeling his climax getting closer.

A moment later, the Poliwrath gave a couple more thrusts and groans loudly when he pushed his pelvis to touch the underside of the woman's breasts before his load explodes from his dick while the Woman opened her mouth wide and hummed when she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sperm hitting her face and mouth while she helped hold her breasts tight around the Poliwrath's dick to help him feel better while he rides out his orgasm.

Took about 25 or 30 seconds before the Poliwrath finally taps off and pants for breath.

The woman hums while she enjoyed the load before it oddly seeped into her skin.

"Hehe, thanks for the treat, your egg will be birthed is a few days so stop by if you want to take the egg to raise it yourself or we can send it to a professor to raise to make sure its raised right, a trainer may come get it after its a bit older though." The woman said while she had the Poliwrath get off her and lets it sit on the bed to rest while a Nurse joy entered the room.

"Hey Lillum, is the Poliwrath satisfied with his session?" The Nurse joy said which made the woman on the bed, Lillum chuckles while she sat next to the Poliwrath.

"Yeah mom, was just giving a refresher on explaining what happens when I birth his egg, good thing my dad… mom… whoever they were was a Ditto so this is no issue for me to be a breeding hybrid." Lillum said while she smirks at her mother… her mother was a Nurse Joy so Lillum had grade A access to any Pokemon she wanted to have fun with as long as it helped the Pokemon in question, Lillum's job mainly involved being a cumdump for pokemon but it wasn't as sick as it sounded, thanks to her Ditto hybrid nature, she could birth any pokemon egg she wanted and select if it was a hybrid or not so it was easy to send new eggs from Lillum to a professor or two to study or just for helping a couple with having a child.

Nurse Joy giggles.

"That's good to hear." She said.

"Right, unless you want to have fun with him yourself mom, I suggest letting him rest here, might as well let him pay rent when he is fully rested and what not… anyway I'm going to get a bite to eat and go to sleep, heard rumors that new pokemon trainers and hybrids are coming by from Pallet town so gotta look my best right?" Lillum said before she exits the room, she didn't even bother getting dressed since in the back rooms she could be summoned by another pokemon so why bother with clothing?, in public she wore outfits but here she went o-natural and Lillum's ass swayed too and fro with a sexy sway.

Nurse Joy chuckles at her daughter before looking at Poliwrath.

"Do you need anything else before you rest Poliwrath?"

The Poliwrath, though blushing from what he just heard, shook its head like body no to show it was good for now, though its twitching dick even flaccid showed that if given enough time to rest, it would be going again so maybe Lillum was right about her mom having fun when the Poliwrath was fully rested.

Nurse Joy blushes when she noticed before smiling a bit at Poliwrath.

"Alright then. If you need anything just call me." She said before leaving the room while her ass shook though it was hard to tell if she shook her ass on purpose or not.

The Poliwrath did blush a bit but knew it couldn't do anything now so it yawned and went to sleep while the scene fades to black.


	2. Interesting times in Pallet Town and Viridian City

**A scene opens up with Atomsk and TME looking over some cliff notes.**

"**Alright, last I remember was that after the fight with the Mega Mightyena his crew, Emerald and the others returned to town in different groups, Emerald and Jade's mom left Oak, or in this story by using Oak's japanese version of his name, Okido, and left the lab which caused Jade's mom to make Emerald into a man finally, but thanks to some repressed things and other factors, Emerald… kinda went overboard in some kind of mainly female filled area so could be a place Jade's mom knew about or something, either way aside from some TLC, everyone else is just recovering and what not so who knows what will happen this chapter after Emerald and the others leave Pallet town, oh and the japanese names for the characters are in the intro of chapter 1 so if you want to get a reminder of whose names are changed then look there." TME said before he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Before I get into the other stuff like the reserved spots, want to say anything real quick Atomsk?" TME said while he looks at his friend.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful before he shook his head.**

"**Nah, I'm good. Lead the way buddy."**

"**Alright, to make it simple, Atomsk and I have a new policy on getting paid for requests, 5 dollars for a reserved spot for solo work but 10 bucks for co-op work between Atomsk and I, anyway we can talk more details but we should get into this story and I have just the perfect start…" TME said with a smirk while the scene went to Emerald many hours later as he starts to come too after his fuckathon…**

* * *

**?/?/ Emerald**

"U-Ugh…" Emerald muttered while he starts to come too but had to shut his eyes again after he opened them when he saw that he was looking right at the sun for a moment.

"Oh!... fuck that hurt!" Emerald groans before he tried to sit up… though for some reason he couldn't when he felt weight on… many parts of his body.

"Huh?" Emerald said before he looked down and his eyes widen to comical proportions when he saw a female Lucario, Charmeleon, Vespiquen, and a few other lady pokemon either laying next to him or on him and he had a jaw drop when he saw that many were just snuggling up to him and all he could say was this.

"Oh fuck… that was not a dream." Emerald said when he remembered flashed of what happened last night with him pretty much making many pokemon ladies here his bitches so to speak.

That's when he heard someone giggling.

"Nope. But if it was, I doubt you would want to wake up from that."

When Emerald heard that he looks to see who said that.

Turns out it was Gardevoir as she stares at Emerald with a smirk.

"Uhhh… how long was I out?" Emerald asked while he really hoped that nothing bad happened after his flashes of last night stopped after the Lucario woman.

"Hmm… I say about… 4 hours." Gardevoir said.

"Well that would explain why I'm waking up near the crack of dawn… and you are sure that was not a dream?, because I'm remembering more and…" Emerald said before he blushed so much that he broke a red color record just now.

Gardevoir chuckles.

"Not a dream. Otherwise I wouldn't be limping from how intense you were with me."

Emerald blushed from that and couldn't say much since more and more memories were flying into his head and he did remember going a few more rounds with Jade's mother after he got by the Lucario woman who went down after a few more orgasms.

And just like that, the Lucario woman stirs a bit before she starts to wake up.

"Hmmm… what an… amazing night." She said as she got up a bit and rubs her eye.

Emerald blushed more from that and many other pokemon women started to stir and had similar reactions with eye rubs and what not.

Emerald being himself quickly paled and got on all fours and bowed and said this to all the ladies around him.

"I'm so sorry!" Emerald said when he wondered how all the women would react, not everyone may think the same.

The female pokemon blinked in confusion.

"Why are you sorry?" One of them asked.

"W-Well… I kinda went a bit berserk and no telling if every single one of you are…. Well… cool with this." Emerald said while he really hoped no one was mad.

The female pokemon looked at one another before they chuckled.

"I wasn't complaining." Charmeleon said.

"Yeah, lasted quite a bit and not bad with adapting right girls?" The Lucario said while she seemed amused while Emerald looked confused.

"Really?... though before we talk more… anyone seen my clothes?" Emerald asked since Gardevoir would know where they are… though a few ladies saw that Emerald had an issue since he just woke and didn't notice it yet.

"Well could help you with your clothes but…" the female Lucario said as she points down at something.

Emerald blinks a few times before he looked down at his erection and blushed before he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well… uh… not sure how to respond to that one." Emerald said which showed he was back to his normal self right now.

Gardevior giggles.

"Well… we can help it… go down." She said with a smirk.

"W-Well… if you ladies don't mind… mind lending a hand or… a few?" Emerald said while he smiles lightly at the lady pokemon with a blush on his face.

Gardevoir eyesmiles at Emerald before she looks at the female pokemon.

"Well ladies, you heard him, should we help him out?"

Many of the ladies smirk a bit while Emerald gulps and he got a nervous look on his face when all the ladies turned to him with lustful looks in their eyes.

"Uh… ladies… I think one at a time would be best… l-ladies?" Emerald tried to say before he screamed like a girl while the scene went to Cedric while he was walking the 3 Kirlia's out of his home and towards Okido's place.

"Hehe, wow talk about intense, you do that with a lot of ladies with that jolting thing?" One Kirlia asked while she smiles at Cedric while she and her sisters walked alongside her.

Cedric chuckled.

"Well… no. I had dated before but hadn't had sex until yesturday." He said with a smirk.

The Three Kirlia's looked at Cedric with surprised looks before they giggle a bit.

"Wow sisters, looks like we got the V-Card of a virile male and then some, wonder who's going to be the next lady in that mating list of this hybrid." The first sister said before she and her sisters giggle again.

Cedric blushes before chuckling.

"Who knows, but I don't mind if you 3 cuties want a repeat." He said with a slight lust filled smirk.

The sisters blushed from that and giggles again.

"Maybe next time when you are in Pallet town, shouldn't you meet up with your friends and what not at Okido's lab?" The second sister said while she and the others saw Cedric get wide eyes and look at his watch to see the time and he was getting late.

"Oh snap! I nearly forgot. I need to be at the lab pronto." Cedric said.

The third sister placed a hand on Cedric's leg and smiles at him.

"Don't worry, I can teleport you there like…" The third sister said before she, her sisters who placed their hands on their sisters shoulder, and Cedric, vanished, and reappeared in front of Okido, Jade, Shigeru, Satoshi, Pikachu, and Hanako… though no Emerald oddly enough.

"GAH!, where in blue blazes did you pop out from!?" Okido said when he nearly had a heart attack when Cedric popped up in front of him.

Cedric chuckled a bit.

"You don't want to know. Sorry if I'm late."

Everyone sweatdropped at that before Okido cleared his throat.

"Yes well, considering Emerald is going to be appearing last, I figured I should let you know you four will be going at different times out of Pallet town, first is Shigeru, then you Cedric, then Satoshi, and finally Emerald if he appears, reason being in case you all make it to the gym relatively easily, it can help the gym leader recover since going four battles back to back would be pretty intense even for them, not only that but Shigeru is going in his car and Satoshi is going on foot, Shigeru can give you a lift to Viridian City, it's pretty much the first stop on the trip anyway and the Gym leader there is not there at the moment so your first official move as a pokemon trainer is to get to Pewter City, home to the Gym leader Brock, a rock type gym leader whose pokemon are not to be underestimated even if your bulbasaur has a type advantage, same to you Shigeru, one pokemon a team does not make so try and gather some pokemon who can help you on the way." Okido said while he looked at Shigeru mainly since he could be cocky.

Shigeru chuckles nervously.

"Got it Gramps."

"Right… anyway, Shigeru, Cedric, you two better get going, same to you Satoshi, you'll have trouble dragging Pikachu with you so even if all three of you leave at the same time, pretty sure you would take awhile." Okido said while he sweatdrops when he and everyone else looked to see that Satoshi had a strong rope wrapped around Pikachu's waist.

Cedric chuckled.

"Good luck Satoshi." He said making Satoshi sweatdrop.

"Yeah… thanks."

A moment later, Shigeru got his car and pulled it up next to the group.

"Alright, lets get going Cedric, and see you later Satoshi, next time you see me I'll be wearing the pokemon champion belt." Shigeru said with a smirk on his face while an eye rolling Cedric got into the passenger seat.

"We'll see about that, Shigeru." Satoshi said with a determined look on his face.

Shigeru just laughed before he drove off with Cedric relaxing in the car.

Back with the others, Satoshi was steaming mad.

"Oh that Shigeru!" Satoshi grumbles while his head could look like a tomato right now from how angered he looked.

Okido sweatdrops as he see that.

"Well not to worry Satoshi. I'm sure you'll do great on this journey. Just remember to build trust with your pokemon."

Satoshi had to calm down after hearing that and he took a breath before he looks at the professor.

"Right professor, anyway Pikachu and I should get going so wish us luck, same to you Mom, wish us luck." Satoshi said while he looks at his mother with a grin on his face.

Hanako smiles at her son.

"Good luck on your journey Satoshi. And remember to wear clean underwear."

Satoshi blushed brightly from that before he gripped Pikachu's rope while he wore the pink rubber gloves.

"M-Mom!, I can remember to do that… anyway see you soon and take care of yourself and hope Mr. Mime keeps you safe." Satoshi said since at their home was a Mr. Mime that normally hanged around Hanako and helped her with chores around the Ketchum home.

"I'll be okay Satoshi. Hopefully you and Pikachu will get along on this journey." Hanako said with a smile.

Satoshi chuckles a bit with a sweatdrop before he nods his head.

"Yeah… hopefully… anyway let's get going Pikachu, can't let Shigeru get ahead of us." Satoshi said before he starts dragging Pikachu out of Pallet town while Pikachu tried and failed to stop it when it tried to dig its feet into the ground though Satoshi was stubborn and Okido, Jade, and Hanako sweatdrop when they saw Satoshi drag Pikachu after him.

"Well… can't say this isn't the strangest farewell I've ever seen." Jade said when she sweatdrops at the irritation she sensed from Pikachu as he was leaving.

"Indeed." Okido said as he sweatdrops.

A minute before everyone started to leave, Emerald and Gardevoir returned in a teleporting move while Emerald fell to the ground in front of Jade and Emerald looked really drained like a dried out husk… even had a slightly drained body and everything while a third person seemed to hitch a ride… the Lucario woman from wherever The Gardevoir took Emerald… though at the moment everyone was worried for Emerald who collapsed onto the ground.

"What happened to Emerald?" Hanako said with a worried look as Jade went to check on him.

Gardevoir giggles a bit when she heard that and looks at Emerald.

"Well after helping Emerald become a man… well…" Gardevoir said before she starts to explain what happened and Okido looking paler and paler as the story went on.

"... and when we all woke, we helped Emerald out with his issue but… as you can see thanks to him not getting a meal in him and doing all that… really drained of fluids and all that." Gardevoir said but before anyone could speak, Okido raised a hand.

"U-Um… pardon me but where exactly did you and Emerald go?" Okido asked while the Lucario woman giggles.

"Well from the female study preserve Professor, should have recognized me earlier." The Lucario said while Okido looked even paler.

"I see… well while you all get Emerald a good meal in him…" Okido said before he ran faster then a man his age should run as he bolts towards his lab.

"I GOT TO RUN DAMAGE CONTROL POST HASTE!" Okido yelled while all that was left to be seen of him was a trail of dust that he kicked up which left Jade, Gardevoir, Hanako, the Lucario, and the downed Emerald alone.

"Oh dear… this might not look good for Okido." Hanako said while blushing brightly after hearing Gardevoir's story.

"Hehe, I don't know, some of the females there normally had men problems thanks to either some attitude issues or in cases like me, thought most men were too weak so the gender separated areas are mainly just problem pokemon that need to simmer down, granted I cooled down from my early years as a Riolu but I stuck around as more or less security there in case pokemon act up, anyway this your kid?, seems like a bit of a runt, you sure its a good idea to let her join this guy on his journey?" The Lucario said while she talked with the Gardevoir while she looks at Jade who was poking Emerald on the cheek and he groans every now and then.

Gardevoir giggles.

"I do. I trust that Emerald will look after her during his journey."

"I see, well while your daughter goes off with Emerald, might as well help some of your daughters train in the meantime and meet Emerald's parents, heard his dad is a tough Lucario male and I'm wondering if he is as tough as Emerald claims he is." The Female Lucario said while she grins in a competitive way.

Gardevoir and Hanako sweatdrops as Jade kept poking at Emerald.

"Still, we should get a meal in Emerald so can one of you carry him?, I'm about to go grocery shopping and I can cook us all a meal with Mr. Mime's help." Hanako said while the Lucario grins at her.

"Sure, free meal after a fun time, count me in." The Lucario said before she effortlessly picked Emerald up and had him over her shoulder in no time and waits for directions to Hanako's house.

Hanako was a little surprised after seeing that.

"Alright then. Follow me." She said.

A moment later, the Lucario carried Emerald after Hanako which left Jade with her mother.

"Hehe, seems like your journey will be a bit delayed… though should be enough time for me to teach you a move of mine so you can battle, if you are interested then follow me Jade." Jade's mother said while she gestured for her daughter to follow her.

Jade had a determined look before she follows her mom so she can learn this move to help Emerald.

An hour later…

Emerald was scarfing down food and drinks left and right while Hanako smiles a bit when Emerald reminded her of Satoshi when he eats sometimes while Mr. Mime sweatdrops when he saw how much Emerald ate and drank, he heard that Emerald went through the wringer in the problem female pokemon section of Okido's lab and Emerald looked pretty healthy now compared to earlier while the female Lucario looked amused.

"Wow… he eats more than a Munchlax." The Lucario said before chuckling.

Emerald stopped eating, though only for a moment to look at the Lucario.

"Considering I remember you getting snack breaks, you can't blame me for being this hungry, anyway got a name, would be odd if I just call you Lucario." Emerald said before he went back to eating his meal.

The Lucario was quiet for a bit.

"It's Leia."

"Leia?... well that's a nice name, something wrong?, you were quiet for a bit, did I insult you?" Emerald said while he worried that he insulted Leia just now.

"It's nothing. It's just that the second someone hears my name, I get compared to some character from a movie." Leia said which shows that she gets annoyed.

Emerald blinks at that.

"Ah, I think I saw a few of those, well sorry if people keep comparing you to that character… anyway what are you going to do from here on out?, you already took those pill things that Jade's mom found in one of Okido's medical areas so none of you ladies will have my kids, and I'm just going to use Jade only as my partner pokemon on my journey to keep things fair for now, so if you want me to introduce you to my parents or something if you want to train I don't mind, my dad's a Lucario like I said but my mom is a Mianshao, odd couple but both are fighting types and they get along well, and might want to spar with you since you are pretty tough." Emerald said while he slowed his eating when he felt much better.

Leia blinked a bit before smirking.

"Interesting… though a bit fast for you to introduce me to your folks. You haven't even taken me on a date yet." She said with a tease.

Emerald at this time was drinking a drink and got a shocked look on his face before he spat out his drink, thankfully Mr. Mime saw that one coming and used a barrier to block the spat out drink before it could hit anything while Emerald coughed a few times and Hanako rubbed his back in a soothing way.

A minute later Emerald managed to calm down before he looks at Leia.

"N-Not sure where that came f-from… but blame Jade's mom… for what happened, you are a nice lady but just pointing out I had no control at the time and the memories I do have are mainly you being the aggressive one… besides… would be hard for me to take you on a date when I won't even be in town." Emerald said to point out that he was going on a journey to collect gym badges soon so a date now would be impossible at the moment… though it seems he took Leia's teasing seriously.

Leia lowly chuckles.

"Hey relax. I was only kidding with you."

"R-Right… still not taking responsibility for all you ladies just wouldn't sit right with me after what I did so if this works, maybe I could take you and the others on dates in various cities when I get there?, Okido has that transport system so you could be back here in Pallet town and all that before you know it." Emerald said with a serious look on his face.

Leia blinked a bit before she chuckles.

"Well, if you plan to give another… fantastic performance, then I don't mind going on some dates with you." She said with a lust filled smirk.

Emerald blushed a bit from that and all he could do was sip his drink while he tried to keep calm and everyone chuckles or giggles at Emerald while he was shy at the moment.

"Well right now, you need to continue eating so you can get the energy you need for your journey Emerald." Hanako said with a smile.

Emerald nods before he gave her an eyesmile.

"Yeah and thanks, this food is good as usual, honestly I'm surprised you haven't found another husband again with how perfect of a wife you are." Emerald said while he had no pervy undertones.

Hanako giggles.

"Well either way, I'm happy where I am." She said even though she slightly feels sad when Satoshi's father was mentioned.

Emerald noticed and just got a serious look on his face.

"Well happy or not, if your husband is still alive and what not, I'm pretty sure if I meet the guy, I'll slug him in the face for you, did he ever help raise Satoshi?, if it was me I would come back to make sure you would be happy, and since I'm a hybrid I could just pop back and forth between here and where I was so its not like it would be a hassle, an interesting way to fast travel though would be odd since I would have to somehow put myself in a pokeball and have it be transported so... hmmm." Emerald said while he looked thoughtful. (**Fun fact from the pokemon wikia, seems like Satoshi's father and grandfather are on their own journeys so the groups could run into them and not know it, maybe that rumor that Giovanni being Satoshi's father could be legit… would be interesting plot wise.)**

Hanako blinks a bit before she softly smiles at Emerald.

"Well not to worry Emerald. Even if Satoshi's father wasn't here, he was still there for him when Satoshi was a baby before he left with his father on their own journey. I would sometimes get letters to let me know that they're okay."

"I see.. well hope they are doing well, for now unless you need me to do anything to repay you for the meal, I should get going, should see how Okido is doing and check on Jade if she worried for me or something." Emerald said while he got up from his seat and stretched his body for a moment.

"I may as well go too, if Hanako needs my help for something." Leia said as Hanako shook her head.

"Thank you, but Mr. Mime will help me clear the dishes."

"Well if you are sure, we might as well get going Leia." Emerald said when he looks at the female Lucario.

"Alright, thanks for showing me your house Hanako and your food was delicious." Leia said as she got up.

"You're welcome, and you're welcome to stop by at anytime you want." Hanako said with a smile on her face when she was being well mannered to the fighting type pokemon.

Leia returns the smile before she looks at Emerald.

"Alright Mr. Stud, let's get going." She said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed at that before he leads Leia out of the house while Hanako giggles at the look on Emerald's face till it was just her and Mr. Mime.

"So Mr. Mime, wonder how long it will take for those two to tie the knot so to speak." Hanako said while Mr. Mime said his name a few times in a laughing manner before he and Hanako worked on cleaning the dishes and the scene went to Cedric and Shigeru for a moment while they were in Viridian City already, Pallet town was close to the city and while walking would take awhile, about many hours on foot, it took Shigeru and Cedric only an hour to get there and they caught a few pokemon already, thanks to pokemon starting to appear in other regions, Cedric managed to catch a Caterpie, a Pidgey, and even a rarely seen Alolan Rattata, he also managed to catch a Jigglypuff that somehow wondered close to where he was and since it was normally in other routes, Cedric would be foolish to pass this up.

Shigeru already managed to catch his own pokemon as well, a Zubat, a growlithe, an Oddish, and even an Alolan Diglett… seems Alolan pokemon are really starting to get world wide nowadays.

"Wow. Who knew we would be seeing some Alolan pokemon." Cedric said as he already liking the pokemon he catched.

"Hehe yeah, seems pokemon like to travel nowadays, anyway Cedric I'm going to stop by the pokemon center and then after that head to Pewter City to catch more pokemon on the way and get the gym badge, try and not take too long here or I might as well become champion before you get a chance to enter the Hybrid league." Shigeru said while he smirks as he drives himself and Cedric towards the pokemon center and Cedric just relaxed in his seat, it was agreed that Cedric would split from Shigeru for a time so he could train on his own and what not so it made sense for the split though Cedric did have one question for the confident teen.

"You're not gonna do something naughty to the cheerleaders right?" Cedric said with a raised eyebrow.

Shigeru blushed and nearly hit the breaks all of a sudden though he glanced at Cedric.

"Says the guy who got it on with three Kirlia and was nearly late for the free drive to Viridian city, anyway I won't do anything to them unless they want it, besides they offered to meet up with me later either here or at Pewter city so they could cheer me on and be Pallet Town's number one trainer." Shigeru said while he smirks at Cedric a little while he keeps his eyes on the road.

Cedric rolls his eyes a bit.

"Well good luck and behave yourself."

"Try saying that if you call back and have three eggs waiting for you from those Kirlia, anyway we're at the center so lets get our pokemon checked up." Shigeru said while he parked his car in front of the large pokemon center that he drove himself and Cedric up to.

Cedric just rolled his eyes since he knew that the 3 Kirlia were safe on that day… or were they?

Though while he pondered that and probably would call Okido's lab just to be sure, he followed Shigeru into the Pokemon Center and walked to the counter where Shigeru was while a Nurse Joy was at the counter.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, do you two want me to heal your pokemon?, if you want this center is unique in that we have an extra healing course for a small fee, it helps with the bills and what not and is a popular option here." Nurse Joy said while Cedric knew who this Nurse Joy was… guess she forgot about him since it has been awhile but this was Lillum's mother after all.

Cedric smiles at Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy. Its so lovely to see you again."

The Nurse Joy looked confused while she tilts her head.

"I'm sorry who are you?, sorry if I forgot a trainer as handsome as you but so many come by here that faces blur a bit unless they make an impression on me so you'll have to remind me on who you are for me to rememeber." Nurse Joy said while Shigeru sweatdrops.

"Its been a long time, we were kids when we came here on a field trip, we know your daughter Lillum and her friend Maite, I'm Shigeru and Mr. perfect memory here is Cedric." Shigeru said while he points a thumb at Cedric while Nurse Joy had a flash of recognition in her eyes.

"Oh Cedric and Shigeru, it has been awhile, though Lillum normally called you Cedy and Shigy when you were younger, oh how have you two grown, all handsome and what not, Lillum is a bit busy in the back room right now so if you want I can let her know you two stopped by or have her come out to see you two, granted she just started a session so she maybe awhile… 30 minutes or so, so unless you want to wait I can pass a message onto her." Nurse Joy said while she smiles at Shigeru and Cedric who blushed at the nicknames.

"W-Well, I don't mind the wait since I want to make sure that my pokemon are healthy and well. Plus it would be nice to see Lillum again." Cedric said.

"Alright, let me check with Lillum in a moment, if you two can hand me your pokeballs I can get them healed in no time… Chansey if you would be so kind." Nurse Joy said before a couple Chancy ran out of the healing area and with a couple dollies with slots on them for pokeballs, once all the pokeballs were set up the chansey rolled them to the back for healing and Nurse Joy looks at Cedric.

"Want to join the pokemon in the healing Cedric?, you are a hybrid and we have medical stations for hybrids that are far more advanced than what they were years ago here." Nurse Joy said while she smiles at Cedric.

Cedric was thoughtful for a moment before looking at Nurse Joy.

"Sure. I would love to try that."

"Great, would that be the standard healing or the extra level healing?, the Extra cost 500 Pokedollars." Nurse Joy said while Shigeru did the math real quick on that in his head.

"Huh… not too bad, could buy a few pokeballs with that small change, guess lots of people pick that option for their pokemon since its a cheap option, what are the benefits though?" Shigeru asked since he could have some pokemon here get that course while Nurse Joy smiles.

"Well aside from feeling fully revitalized, your pokemon would be a lot more incentive in battle and there are other positive health benefits, this place wouldn't give any course that would have any negative repercussions on any pokemon, it would be an insult to pokemon and Nurse Joy's everywhere." Nurse Joy said while she had a smile on her face but she did have a slight edge in her look to show that she shouldn't be insulted on her helping pokemon and this course was legit.

"Well I don't wish to insult no one so I'll take the extra level healing please." Cedric said.

"Great, aside the small entry fee since this is an important section you are going to enter, you will have more options to pick from for one more added fee, after that no more, its just a formality to show that you have accepted the extra care treatment, now if you'll please follow me I can explain what that is, in the mean time, Shigeru, please wait in the lobby here and your pokemon will be brought to you when they are fully healed." Nurse Joy said while she walked from behind the counter and gestured for Cedric to follow her after she got the initial fee from Cedric.

Cedric looks at Shigeru and gives him a two finger salute before he follows Nurse Joy.

When he did, he followed Nurse Joy to a large set of double doors and Nurse Joy used a retina scanner of all things which caused the door to open and she led Cedric into a large hallway that circled around so that it could go along the outer wall without issue.

She led Cedric to a room and gestured for him to enter, and when he did, she followed him inside and she had him sit on a comfy bed.

"Now then, just for formality's sake and to prevent legal trouble... you are over 18 yes?, no medical issues with your heart and no illnesses or diseases that are untreatable?" Nurse Joy said while she had a cellphone out and was going over a list of things for Cedric to answer.

"I'm over 18 and have no medical issues of any kind." Cedric said.

"Alright, and just to be thorough, you are not offended by sex of any kind and you have no issues with pokemon even if they are not humanoid shape?" Nurse Joy said since there were many species of pokemon and the shapes can go from humanoid to shapes only the most insane of men and women could comprehend.

Cedric was thoughtful for a bit.

"Not offended and no to any issues."

"Alright, finally are you looking to be a father or not?, it will help narrow the selection of options down." Nurse Joy said while she had an eye smile on her face.

Cedric blushes a bit before chuckling.

"Well… I do think about… having a kid but not ready yet." He said but was thinking on making sure to call Okido right away after the healing.

"Great, if you look on the table nearby you'll have a series of options to pick, normally in the case of pokemon like rapidashes or Growlithe who are normally unable to speak english unless its a rare trait we have a hybrid or pokemon who can speak help translate options if they are unable to talk normally but I doubt you will have that issue, just give 5 minutes to update it with your current info and we can get this questionnaire out of the way, it will be a one time thing and you won't have to worry about refilling it out again until a year passes." Nurse Joy said while she points at a nearby nightstand with a tablet on it before she exits the room and it lit up when Nurse Joy entered the data that was needed from her phone.

Cedric was curious for a moment before he went to the table to see the options.

To his surprise and slight embarrassment, he saw that these were all mainly sex questions from his sexual orientation to what types of pokemon or hybrid that he likes, even had things like if he liked woman thin and petite to curvy and well endowed and the type that they had if they were hybrids or a species of pokemon…. And those were the more general ones… the others were shockingly kinks, whether he wanted to have a child made here via an egg laying which at this time was greyed out thanks to his response earlier and other things.

Cedric blushes more before he starts reading the questionnaire and answered them carefully.

There were around 30 or so but all in all aside from a few questionable ones or embarrassing ones, he made all his choices and in no time he hits submit and a moment later he got a screen showing that his treatment partner would be here soon.

Meanwhile while Cedric sat on his bed and he wondered what that meant…

Nurse Joy hums a bit while she walked by some Ditto who were passing by her, there were other pokemon here or there with the occasional hybrid but all in all aside from her and a select number of employees, she was the only human here so to speak.

She walked to one room in particular after her phone buzzed and she got a smile on her face from what she saw and saw it was the answers to Cedric's questions.

She then entered the room and saw that it was a pretty high class room and in the middle of it was Lillum while she was servicing a Rapidash who had her on all fours while it fucked her pussy hard, this Rapidash was a powerful one and it had more muscle tone then the average Rapidash.

Nurse Joy however ignored the moans and groans that Lillum made when she cleared her throat.

"Lillum honey, sorry for bothering you but I have a client for you after you are done with your fun with Sleipnir, remember Cedric or Cedy?, seems like he and his friends are finally coming their way here one by one and Cedric ordered the special treatment course for himself." Nurse Joy said while she smiles at her daughter and her daughter's partner pokemon, it would be a long story but as a small child Lillum with her mother found Sleipnir and helped raise him to be a powerful Fire type pokemon… so much so that it really helped him be a top breed of Rapidash when he evolved from a Ponyta.

The Rapidash, or Sleipnir as he is called, grunts as he was fucking Lillum's pussy with gusto.

That caused Lillum to groan when she clawed at the ground while she just lets her partner fuck away to his hearts content and looks at her mother.

"C-Cedy?... W-Well I'll be there soon t-to talk with him, got a lot to catch up on... t-though m-mind c-calling someone for Sleipnir since we barely got started with his first shot or do you want to take over after I get a shot from Sleipnir?" Lillum got out while she moans when more when Sleipnir fucked Lillum even harder while his flame like mane flickered to show his first shot was approaching.

Nurse Joy giggles.

"As much as I want to, I don't want to get in the way of your reunion with Cedric so I'll switch with you after your first shot with Sleipnir."

"H-Hehe great… though if Emerald stops by, then let me know… after what he did, I wouldn't mind giving him a good time for free." Lillum said with a grin on her face… seems there was a story there that has yet to be told it seems.

Nurse Joy giggles again.

"Well if I see him, I'll make sure to bring him to you."

"G-Great… a-anyway g-give me a m-moment… c-can feel S-Sleipnir about to… to…" Lillum groans out before Sleipnir tossed his head back and neighed big time when he starts to unload a large amount of sperm in his nuts into Lillum and she groans loudly from the feeling as a result while she came on Sleipnir's cock to milk his dick for all he had.

Nurse Joy blushes as she sees Sleipnir's cum leaking out from her daughter's pussy as she watches the duo ride out their orgasms.

When the duo tapped off, Lillum took a moment to collect herself and she pulled herself off of Sleipnir's cock and plenty of sperm flowed out of her for a moment.

"Well I'm going to shower real quick before I say hello to Cedy, though since one shot is not enough… good luck mom." Lillum said before she starts walking to the bathroom while Sleipnir gave Nurse Joy a lustful look while his cock was iron hard even after that load he shot.

Nurse Joy smirks at Sleipnir before she locks the door and starts to undress in front of the horny horse like pokemon.

That resulted in Sleipnir seeing Nurse Joy's nude body and while she wasn't stacked like her daughter who could alter her form at will, Nurse Joy did have a good figure with wide hips and large D cup breasts that looked perky and she was fully shaven from head to toe.

"So Sleipnir… ready for a good time?" Nurse Joy said before she walked up to Sleipnir and pets him on the side of his snout.

Sleipnir nods his head as his cock twitches in agreement.

Nurse Joy smirks in a lustful way while the scene went to Cedric while he waited for a bit and heard knocking on his door.

"Excuse me, sorry for the wait but your treatment partner is here." A voice similar to Nurse Joy's said through the door and waits for Cedric's reply.

Cedric was able to hear the voice.

"No problem. Send her in please."

A moment later the door handle was turned and the voice spoke again.

"Alright, but aside from myself, no one else is here." the voice said and when the door opened, a female to Cedric's ideal tastes was seen.

Cedric turns his head only to blush a bit at what he was seeing.

Turns out his ideal taste was a feline like pokemon, mostly a Glameow.

Though she was humanoid for the most part to show she was a humanoid and had Cedric's prefered body shape was well.

The humanoid's breasts were C-D size as her curves resemble of an hourglass type of figure.

The Glameow like humanoid entered the room while her hips swayed a bit for a moment while she looks to see how Cedric would react to her form and figure… she was naked right now so it should be an eye catcher after all.

Cedric blushes as he stares at the humanoid's body which caused a tent to form in his pants without realizing it.

The Glameow humanoid smirks and licked her lips before she turned to Cedric after the door closed automatically from some kind of hidden mechanic.

"Wow Cedy… seems like you really grew in all the right ways." The Glameow humanoid said while she smirks at Cedric when she used a certain nickname only one person in the world would use with him… at least at this current time.

Cedric was able to blink a bit after hearing his nickname before realizing something.

"Lillum?" He said.

The Glameow humanoid giggles and she starts to transform back to her more shapely form and smirks at Cedric.

"Yup, surprise?, I can take the form I had earlier since I want to make sure your treatment goes very well." Lillum said with a lustful look in her eyes while her extremely shapely form was seen and like before Lillum was nude, seems she didn't form clothing on her body unlike normal Ditto's did.

Cedric did blush as he looks at Lillum's bod before chuckling.

"Well I am surprised and you did grow up as a beautiful woman." He said with a smirk.

Lillum smirks at that before she walked to Cedric and placed a hand on his chest and pushed him so that he was laying on his back.

"Instead of playing 20 questions, why don't we do what you came here for and have fun before we do the talking for real?, so current form or your ideal form that you put on the questionare?, though I do have to ask… why Glameow?... or do you have a thing for feline like hybrids and pokemon?" Lillum said with a smirk while she looked down at Cedric.

Cedric blushes a bit.

"Well… not to knock down the other species as I did have some fun with 3 Kirlias. But I like feline like hybrids and pokemon for how tough they are plus… heard they can be real wild during sex."

Lillum smirks before she reformed her body back into the Glameow humanoid form and she moved to sit in Cedric's lap while she faced him.

"Great… I don't have to hold back then while I work for your load… hope you can really zap me… I'm a kinky bitch after all." Lillum said before she unzipped Cedric's pants and pulled out his cock in no time and it was around the 10 inch mark, and thanks to his hybrid ancestry, Cedric had a knot at the base of his cock and Lillum licks her lips while she used a hand like paw to grip the cock and stroked it lightly a few times to get a feel for it.

Cedric shudders a bit before he groans as he enjoyed Lillum's soft paw like hand.

"Oh trust me… I'll zap you good." He said with a lustfilled grin.

Lillum smirks at that and in no time flat, Cedric was undressed and was laying back on the bed while he moans and groans when Lillum was sucking his dick just the way he liked it, nice and rough but in a way that wasn't forced and Lillum's mouth seemed molded to allow the perfect fit.

"O-Oh fuck yeah." Cedric groan as he was loving how Lillum sucked his cock before the electric hybrid pets Lillum's head a few times.

Lillum actually purred from that and the vibrations went through Cedric's dick while she worked to suck his cock harder, it was like she was using a drain technique on him to get his load right from his balls if he wasn't careful on holding back.

Cedric shudders before groaning again as he relaxed on the bed and lets Lillum do her thing.

That resulted in Lillum using her right hand to stroke what she couldn't get at the time, and used her free hand to fondle Cedric's balls in just the way he liked, he didn't put any of that down but it seemed thanks to Lillum's experience, she was able to find out what Cedric's weak points were in no time.

Cedric was a bit surprised by that action before he groans again and starts to lightly thrusts his cock inside Lillum's mouth.

Lillum didn't gag at all from that action and she just doubled her actions on sucking Cedric off, she slowed down when she could feel Cedric getting close and sped back up when she could feel him cool down, she was working to build his load up as best as she could before he would blow and man did she build it up, Cedric's nuts ached and only after 3 minutes of masterful work and Cedric wanted to blow so badly already, who knew what he would do with Lillum while she keeps on sucking his cock like that.

'_Aw damn… Lillum is really good at sucking my cock. 3 minutes and I really want to cum. Guess I'll give her a nice surprise when I blow.' _Cedric thought as he was groaning from the pleasure.

That caused Lillum to keep on sucking Cedric's cock while he felt himself getting closer and closer while he wanted to cum so bad until…

Cedric groans as he throws his head back and climaxed inside Lillum's mouth though Cedric made sure that his cum had an… electric flavor.

Lillum's eyes widen from the electric energy she felt but it seems she was used to surprises like this and just closed her eyes and focused on drinking Cedric's load, his balls were filled to the brim thanks to Lillum's buildup work and Cedric probably had the most intense orgasm of his life even with the electrical energy added, some of the extra energy may not be his fault and just from his control slipping, and even through it all Lillum didn't waste a drop at all and Lillum just waits for Cedric to ride out his orgasm.

It took about 15-20 seconds before Cedric finally taps off.

Lillum had an eyesmile while she used her tongue to clean Cedric's cock off and pulled her head off his dick while it was sparkling clean and Lillum didn't have a mess on her at all while she grins at Cedric and how hard he was panting right now from how hard he just came.

"D-Damn… Lillum… T-That was… a-amazing… mouth work." Cedric said as he panted.

"Hehe, thanks, but I'm not done yet, my services are an hour after you paid so I better get to work to make sure you can't get it up for 24 hours or so or I would either be questioning my skills or your stamina if you have some kind of item that was on you that helped boost it and the effects effected your base stats." Lillum said while she stands up and grins at Cedric.

"Now then… how do you want this pretty pussy to please her master?" Lillum said while she play on Cedric's Luxray like instincts to try and dominate a mate but at the same time worked on Cedric's kink for getting pain with pleasure.

Cedric blushes a bit before he grins at Lillum.

"I want you on your hands and knees." He said with a growl.

Lillum smirks at that before the scene went to a moment late to show Lillum on the bed on her hands and knees and shook her shapely ass at Cedric while he admired the view.

Cedric licks his lips before he gets behind Lillum and grabs her ass before Cedric aims his cock at Lillum's pussy before teasing her as the electric hybrid rubs her folds.

Lillum lightly groans from the feeling and just gave Cedric a cute blush for him to start already, he was on the clock after all… or Lillum in this case so time was one thing they couldn't waste.

Cedric didn't need to be told twice before he starts to slide his cock inside Lillum's pssy and starts to immediately fuck her.

Lillum groans from that and she lets Cedric lead for a bit and wondered what he was thinking while he fucked her without restraint.

'_Fuck!... Lillum's pussy feels so good and tight. Always wondered what it would be like to fuck her and not to mention she looks so cute in that form.'_ Cedric thought as he fucked Lillum's pussy faster and harder.

That resulted in Lillum moaning while she thrusts her hips back so that she could help Cedric get his cock deep into her folds while she could feel him getting close slowly as time went on, the first shot of the day was always the quickest but Cedric seemed to have serious stamina thanks to his heritage.

"_D-Damn!, if I can't get Emerald's attention I may let Cedric ask me out, not everyday one can fuck me this hard without some training." _Lillum thought while she tightened her folds on Cedric's cock while he barraged her womb without mercy.

Cedric grits his teeth while groaning at the tight squeeze before Cedric leans down and grabs Lillum's breasts with his hands before squeezing them hard.

"Oh fuck!, thats the ticket, squeeze my fucking tits!" Lillum moans out before she starts to twerk her ass so that Cedric's cock was squeezed in interesting ways while he fucked her snug pussy.

"Gladly!" Cedric groans as he squeezed the hybrid's breasts more before Cedric start to lick and nibble on Lillum's neck.

Lillum at that time just groans from that and her folds tighten on Cedric's cock all of a sudden, guess her neck is her weak point.

Cedric smirks as he kept doing that action before giving Lillum's nipples a nice pinch.

Lillum just grits her teeth and a moment later she yowled like a cat would before she came on Cedric's cock all of a sudden and her pulsing rhythmic folds squeezed and unclinched around Cedric's cock like it was trying to milk him for all he had again.

Cedric groans as soon as he felt that which caused him to double his thrusting making the electric hybrid's cock kiss Lillum's womb as it kept bashing in.

That caused Lillum to get a fucked up look on her face while she keeps on letting Cedric have his way with her, all in all, everything and even the zaps when Cedric's cock starts to jolt her when he was getting closer and closer as time went on until…

Cedric growls loudly before he climax hard and filled Lillum's womb with his electric load but not before he latches his teeth on Lillum's neck.

Lillum's eyes roll back into her head and she groans loudly when she comes hard on Cedric's cock and squirts on him while she and Cedric ride out their orgasms.

It took a moment or two before Cedric finally taps off after 25 seconds passed.

Lillum tapped off around the 20 second mark and groans when she felt her womb getting jolted by Cedric's load again and again and loved it all while she felt Cedric remove his teeth from her neck and starts to lick at the small wound he made, though she didn't bleed she shuddered all the same when she felt like that was kinky as hell.

"H-Hehe… Damn… that felt great." Cedric said after he finished licking Lillum's neck.

Lillum chuckles and turned her head towards Cedric.

"Well if you are satisfied, I think my work here is done… or can you still go more?... you have yet to visit my round soft ass after all and I would hate for you to miss out on that." Lillum said while she leaned down a bit so that her ass was still in the air, though Cedric's cock was still in Lillum's folds thanks to his knot, he could feel how soft her body was.

Though Cedric likes looking at Lillum's ass, he couldn't help but chuckling.

"You're right on that but… It seems I can't pull out."

Lillum just smirks and widened her folds so that Cedric's cock, knot and all was able to slip out with ease and she tightened her pussy again while she smirks at Cedric when she reminded him that she could reform her body at will.

Cedric sweatdrops as he chuckles nervously.

"Oh right… almost forgot you can do that."

"Right… anyway why not get to fucking my ass then?... it's tighter than my pussy believe it or not." Lillum said while she shook her ass at Cedric.

Cedric grins.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said before he grabs Lillum's hips and Cedric jams his cock deep inside Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans from that while her ass gripped Cedric's cock with an intense grip, honestly she could crush rock type or steel type dicks with how tight her asshole was and Cedric couldn't get his knot in her ass thanks to it still being a bit inflated.

"F-Fuck! Your ass is definitely tight." Cedric groans as he feels like his dick was gonna be crushed.

Lillum grins while she keeps her head on the bed and looks back at Cedric with one eye.

"Thanks, I try, anyway you better fuck hard, I got an apointment with a gyarados later after this so the sooner you work your lust out the more time we got to talk before I get my holes destroyed by a massive water type cock." Lillum said while she gave Cedric a fanged grin with her Glameow humanoid form she took.

Cedric blinks a bit but was actually turned on when he saw the Glameow grin which made Cedric start fucking Lillum's ass very fast and hard.

Lillum groans and moans while she clawed at the bed and her ass ripples a bit with each thrust that Cedric gave her and she could feel Cedric's knot trying to work its way in, but unless Lillum lets that happen, it might as well be a fool's errand with how big the knot was.

Cedric now had a determined look to get his knot inside Lillum's ass before he really got to fucking Lillum hard.

Cedric even uses one hand and starts spanking Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans louder with each hit to her ass cheek and just lets Cedric fuck away at her asshole, right now Lillum was in control since she was going along with Cedric's kinks and was going with his instincts to dominate a woman… though next time if he came by here he would have to pay for a reversal of sorts… but until then…

Well… Lillum clinched her ass tightly which made her ass so tight that it stopped Cedric for a moment from the strength alone.

"F-Fuck!" Cedric groans as he took a bit to stop.

"Hehe, try and not get to into things Cedric, don't want to hurt your body right?, besides… not sure about you but I've been training for this job for years before I got that breeding position here… you're going to need more than force to make this ass submit." Lillum said while she smirked coyly at Cedric in a teasing manner.

Cedric did grin before he leans down and uses one hand to grip Lillum's chin to make her look at him.

"We'll see about that." He said before he smashed his lips on Lillum's lips before Cedric resumes fucking the hybrid's ass.

Lillum moans into the kiss and starts to thrust her hips back again towards the Hybrid's thrusts while she could feel him getting closer and closer as time went on while he fucked her ass harder and faster with his electric powers aiding him.

Cedric was dead set on owning Lillum's ass as thrusts and buck his hips while kissing Lillum more.

For a bit, Cedric keeps on fucking Lillum's ass harder and faster while his orgasm gets closer and closer while he worked his knot more and more into Lillum's ass until…

Cedric groans inside Lillum's mouth before giving the hybrid's ass a very powerful creampie which was fueled by his electric powers and he managed to slip his knot in which locked him in Lillum's ass.

Lillum groans when she came hard on Cedric's cock and her stomach starts to bloat a bit but her body worked the sperm into being useless so to speak so she wouldn't get knocked up and it was transferred to her stomach which prevented her from bloating.

About 30 seconds pass before Cedric finally stops cumming.

Lillum tapped off around the 30 second mark this time and she pulled her mouth from Cedric's and chuckles a bit while she glanced at her ass.

"Hehe, wow, guess you made my ass submit at the end… but just barely." Lillum said before she winked at Cedric in a teasing way while she enjoyed the microshots of sperm from Cedric's cock when his knot was squeezed a few times and more sperm was shot from him as a result.

Cedric shudders and groans as he felt that before chuckling a bit.

"Y-Yeah well… I'll get you next time." He said before kissing Lillum's neck.

Lillum giggles before she smirks at Cedric.

"Well if you are finished, then I guess thats that… but you should have enough in you for at least a titfuck right?" Lillum said when she used a hand to play with one of her large breasts.

Cedric's tail swished a bit in excitement after hearing that.

"Oh fuck yeah." He said before grinning.

Lillum giggles before time went to a minute to two later to show Lillum on her knees while Cedric sat on the bed while Lillum had her plentiful breasts wrapped around Cedric's cock and had her scratchy tongue licked the head of his cock again and again while she purrs and had a lustful look on her face while she looked adorable right now thanks to her Glameow humanoid form.

Cedric also gave a lustfilled look while blushing a bit.

"F-Fuck Lillum… you're so damn adorable… makes me want to make you mine." He said while groaning.

Lillum giggles at that before she removed her tongue from Cedric's cock.

"Sorry but I have a different guy in mind, maybe if he doesn't give me a shot but for now just enjoy the show you handsome hybrid." Lillum said before she went back to her work and winked at Cedric in a cute way while her breasts moved up and down his cock at a decent rate, thanks to her body there was no friction so Cedric could only feel pleasure right now.

Cedric didn't say anything but he knew of Lillum's feelings for Emerald so he doesn't want to get in the way of that… unless things don't work out for Emerald and Lillum but the odds of that are a trillion to one so Cedric is gonna enjoy this pleasure for as long as needed.

And that pleasure lasted for quite awhile when Lillum repeats her actions of slowing down and speeding up again to give Cedric a constant state of pleasure but made sure not to go too far so that he wouldn't blow soon… though when 5 minutes were left the door opened to show Nurse joy walking in… though with a slight limp.

"Lillum, you got 5 minutes, is your friend doing OK?" Nurse Joy said while Lillum removed her tongue from Cedric's cock.

"Oh he's doing well mom, just finishing up with a titjob of mine… how Sleipnir by the way?, pretty relaxed and satisfied?... not sure you are with that limp you got going on but does give me extra time to talk with Cedric before I go to that Gyrados for a breeding session." Lillum said while she smirks at her mother but didn't stop moving her breasts up and down again and again at a constant rate.

Cedric groans more as Nurse Joy blushes while giggling.

"Oh I'll be fine. Sleipnir is indeed relaxed after everything."

"Nice, anyway did Cedric come with anyone else come here?, I don't think I heard that detail." Lillum asked before she opened her mouth and starts to suck Cedric's cock while she moved her breasts even more on the hydrid's dick to work for his load now that she knew she had 5 minutes left, 4 by now so she really worked to get his load from him.

"Well, Shigeru also came with Cedric and he was getting his pokemon healed." Nurse Joy said.

Lillum keeps on sucking Cedric's dick but she formed a mouth on her shoulder that was facing her mom.

"Shigeru?, Okido's Grandson?... I think I remember him, wasn't he snobby and what not?, cried when he scraped his knee years ago?" Lillum's second mouth said while her first keeps on pleasing Cedric's cock while she keeps on lifting and lowering her breasts at a faster rate and could feel Cedric getting close as time went on.

Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

"Well that was years ago. He has grown up handsome like Cedric." She said making Cedric blush but he did chuckle.

"Y-Yeah… but that snobby thing never left him as he still tries to be better than anyone else."

"I see… maybe I should teach him a lesson next time I see him… really work the snob out of him." Lillum said with an amused tone from her second mouth while her first worked Cedric's cock more and more until...

Cedric groans before he throws his head back and gave Lillum's mouth another dose of cum.

Lillum groans from her first mouth while she drank his load down after it built up in her mouth and Lillum's second mouth giggles a bit.

"Hehe, hey mom you may want to give Cedric a slight discount if he comes here a lot, something tells me he's going to be wanting to visit this place daily, good thing the Ditto here and myself are well trained… now if you'll excuse me…" Lillum's second mouth said before it vanished and Lillum focused fully on Cedric's cock and keeps on drinking his load while she waits for him to tap off.

Cedric groans a few times as Nurse Joy giggles before she exits the room to let her daughter and Cedric reconnect more.

When Cedric tapped off, Lillum pulled her mouth off Cedric's cock and licked her lips.

"Mmmm… tasty and the jolt is like a pleasant sour aftertaste like one of those candies I ate as a kid, seems someone likes sweets." Lillum said while she stands up and smiles at Cedric while she didn't look tired at all… Cedric on the other hand…

Cedric panted a bit as he looked like he was gonna pass out.

Lillum giggles before she helped Cedric lay on the bed fully.

"We can talk later when you are fully recovered, rest up and I'll see you later, doubt you can talk with how tired you are, if things go well and I'm not tired then we can talk over a meal together in the afternoon." Lillum said while she returned to her normal look, even used long pink hair this time to show her affiliation with Ditto's and her mother though she was a lot curvier then her.

Cedric blushes brightly as he looks at Lillum's bod.

'_Damn… I will punch Emerald if he claims Lillum.'_

Meanwhile…

"A-ACHOO!" Emerald sneezed while he walked towards Okido's lab while Leia who walked next to him looked at him with a raised eyebrow when Emerald sneezed out of nowhere.

"What's with the sneezing? Getting a cold or something?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, maybe?, aside from injuries and moves from other pokemon giving status ailments on me like Jigglypuff's song or me getting burned by a fire type and what not, I never got sick in my life… well aside from when I was young but that was before my immune system got really strong… ever since I got to my 10 years of age, I pretty much became health incarnate." Emerald said while he rubbed his nose with a tissue he had when he opened a pack that he had and they were wet wipes and sanitary ones as well.

Leia blinks a bit in surprise.

"S-Seriously?"

Emerald tossed the tissue in a nearby public trashcan and looks at Leia.

"Yeah, seriously, not sure why but saves on medical stuff and I normally was examined by the professor so it's not like I don't get daily checkups, still trying to find out what kind of pokemon I am so to speak, I mean I'm a hybrid right so I got a pokemon parent, just don't know who yet… well at least species wise, the professor put my DNA in some kind of machine that has data on all known pokemon and hybrids but it came up with errors, the professor thought it was strange but he did tell me it was an experimental thing and if you heard about his translator watch you should know his inventions need a lot of kinks to work out before they work right, besides I got loving parents so it's not like I'm too bugged about it… though I do have some kind of identity crisis since I don't know what kind of pokemon I'm descended from." Emerald said while he resumed walking while Leia followed him.

Leia was again surprised after hearing that.

"W-Wow… had no idea."

"Well don't worry about it Leia, I'm sure things will work out fine, I mean I get to go on a pokemon journey soon as soon as Jade gets back so it's not like I can't figure out who I'm related to in the fun way right?" Emerald said with a grin on his face.

"Hmmm… well I guess that's true." Leia said.

"Yeah… though before we stop by my folks place, I should check on how that Mightyena I brought in is doing with the Lopunny, Buneary, and the hybrid Lopunny and Hybrid Buneary, I was more or less knocked out and I was missing the pokeball that held the Mightyena so I'm guessing more or less Gardevoir or Okido took it from me while I was knocked out… did I tell you about the Mightyena?, pretty sure I gave small details after we left Hanako's home." Emerald said when he mentioned in a nutshell that a bad Mightyena who could mega evolve on his own forced himself on Gardevoir and her kin, starting with Gardevoir first, but Emerald and other pokemon helped rescue them before Cedric, Shigeru, and Satoshi came to the rescue with their own partner pokemon, Emerald even told Leia about Mewtwo and how she helped and how she was his psychic master and everything… granted it was in a nutshell but he more or less went over everything that happened before Emerald sneezed.

"Yeah you did mention that. Hopefully that mutt will beg for mercy." Leia said with an evil chuckle.

"Well considering its more or less the Lopunny species heat cycle… well…" Emerald said before the scene went to Okido's lab or more exact the female Lopunny and Buneary habitat and many Lopunny of various shapely sizes were seen with just as old or almost old enough to evolve Buneary who were of legal age while a few hybrids were around.

Many were mainly looking on while one Lopunny in dominatrix gear had a leash while she looked at the Mightyena who wore a muzzle while he humped away at another Lopunny's pussy, the lead Lopunny however used a riding crop and smacked the Mightyena on the ass to get him to fuck her harder.

"Don't you dare slow down you sick fuck, you wanted to fuck so badly that you wanted to rape others, well better buckle up, I'm being nice now but by the time were through with you, only a Lopunny and Buneary can get you to feel good, either that or you somehow by some miracle meet a woman just as kinky as us, but the chances of that are pretty low… either way you won't be leaving till you satisfy every single one of us again and again and even if you Mega evolve it won't help much… some here can do the same though it does require that many of us Lopunny have a hybrid hold a mega evolution stone… though let me give you a bit of a surprise… you are not the only one who can mega evolve on their own, never told the professor this until you showed up so he put me in charge of making sure you don't cause trouble… it would be a pain to explain more for now so just get to fucking before I target your balls with my riding crop next!" The Lopunny said with a dominating smirk on her face before she slapped the Mightyena with the riding crop again to get him back in action when he started to slow again.

The Mightyena muffly whines before he speeds up his actions as he didn't want to be hit again.

'_Arceus… Strike me dead where I stand.'_ Was all that the Mightyena could think.

While that was going on and the Lopunny under the Mightyena moans in pleasure, Emerald, Leia, and Okido from a far off area looked on with multiple binoculars for a moment before Emerald lowered his and he looked at the professor.

"Huh, so you really did that, I was kinda joking about sending him here but looks like it was worth it, though you serious about that Lopunny in the dom gear being able to Mega evolve on her own?" Emerald asked when he heard about this Lopunny and being the leader of the rest when Okido wasn't around.

"When it comes to my research Emerald, I'm always serious." Okido said.

"Riiiight… and that Lopunny has dominatrix gear why?" Emerald said while he smirked at Okido in a teasing way.

Okido flinches.

"D-Don't look at me. Don't know how she got that… getup."

"Riiight, and I'm a freaking descendant of a Legendary pokemon or something, lets face it, guys like us seem to have either the eyes of strong women who can either keep up with us or have us under their thumb… I mean considering I was unknowingly teleported into your female reserve for trouble making female pokemon thanks to Jade's mom and… did things without meaning too..., I'll apologize for any damages that I did but even I gotta admit that it seems like I got a thing for strong ladies… you on the other hand… When was the last time you actually relaxed with a lady?, I never saw a Miss Okido around here before… or do you have a thing for pokemon ladies?, its not illegal and I'm sure a few Lopunny wouldn't mind giving you a repayment for all the help you gave them." Emerald said while he had a teasing smirk on his face… seems when he wasn't the target of teasing, he liked to tease others for the amusement of the situation.

Leia smirked as Okido tried to breathe as he was blushing brightly.

"Uhhh… Uhhh… Let's go see where Jade and her mother are." He said as he quickly walked out.

Emerald and Leia looked amused and when Okido was out of sight, Emerald just glanced at Leia.

"Wanna bet that Okido fools around with a few ladies in his care?" Emerald said while he had an amused look in his eyes.

Leia chuckles.

"Hehe, I think it be more than a few,"

"Hehe, maybe… you ever go a round or two with the professor?, you seem pretty outgoing after all." Emerald said when he saw that Leia was normally pretty free spirited.

"Oh I am. But I doubt the professor can handle me since I like things to get… very rough." Leia said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed at that before he started to follow the professor.

"Well I'm going to check on Jade now, unless you want to join those Lopunny and Buneary, then see you later." Emerald said before he got close to the door to the professor's lab.

Leia chuckled a bit as she sees Emerald leave before looking at the Lopunny and Buneary.

They were still going at it hard with the Mightyena and it was very tempting to join in and teach the Mightyena a lesson if Leia wanted to do so.

Leia did looked thoughtful for a bit before she grins and decided to help out the bunny duo group on disciplining the Mightyena more.

While that happened, Emerald followed Okido to his lab and saw that the professor was being helped by a trio of Kirlia, to Emerald, would be strangers to him, but these were the trio that had fun with Cedric.

"Hey professor, seems you got three assistants helping you, maybe they could help me locate Jade and her mother." Emerald said while he approached the professor and got the group's attention.

The Kirlias looked at Emerald before one of them spoke.

"Oh that's easy, mom is teaching Jade a good move outside." One of them said with a smile.

"I see, well I'll go say hello then, who knows I could help with the training, I know some psychic skills after all." Emerald said before he had a question.

"Where are they outside?" Emerald asked when he wondered where they are outside.

"They're in the Psychic habitat." Another Kirlia said.

"Psychic habitat?, I never heard of that one before, is that a new one because of all the Ralts, Kirlia, and other psychic types you got here lately?" Emerald said since he hadn't heard of the psychic habitat before now.

"Yes. I figure since they're staying here, I may as well open a habitat for them and any other psychics that you and the others may have caught and transfer here to my lab." Okido said.

"Right… which way is that habitat then?" Emerald said after he pointed at the front door.

"Take a right after you pass the fighting habitat and make a left after passing through the insect habitat." Okido said.

"Alright, and good luck you three with Okido, he likes to make messes here in his lab a lot." Emerald said before he left the lab while the three Kirlia look at Okido with half lidded looks.

Okido chuckles nervously.

"No clue what he's talking about."

"Right… and you placing Emerald's records in plain sight with other files don't have anything to do with that?" One Kirlia sister said while he eyes glowed and plenty of trash around the office was cleaned up in record time, sorted into recyclable and non recyclable and placed in respective trash cans for disposal later.

Okido sweatdrops as he rubs the back of his head.

"Hehe… oops?"

The Kirlia giggle before the scene went to Emerald while he walked to an area that was labeled… _Psychic habitat to be, will work on in future once more data has been gathered on the species…_

Emerald sweatdrops at that before he went inside of the habitat to be and saw Jade and her mother practicing a move, it looked like Jade's mother was helping her daughter learn **Shadow Ball**, it wasn't normally a move learned by the Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir line so it was learned by Technical machines. (**Can't say ™'s apparently or we get… well ™ … the shrinked word so from now on will call them T-M's.)**

Gardevoir fired a perfect ball of shadow based energy at a nearby tree and she must have kept the energy low to not harm the tree but when Jade fired hers… it… never even made it to the tree and fizzled out a meter away and she was panting and sweating up a storm.

"D-Darn… it." Jade said as she catches her breath.

"Hehe, don't worry, you are learning fast, we don't have that Technical machine that I used long ago so teaching this the old fashion way is the next best thing, besides you got surprising talent for this Jade, almost an hour and you got to a meter or so with a shadow ball, not perfect for an actual fight yet but its a start and you can practice more while you travel with Emerald… right Emerald?" Gardevoir said which made Emerald blink when he realized Gardevoir sensed him while he was leaning against a tree to watch the training going down.

Jade jolts before she turned her head and was surprised to see Emerald here.

Emerald rubbed the back of his head before he walked to the duo.

"Hehe, sorry if this was a private thing, but if its safety your worried about until Jade is up to the task of battle, I can handle it for now while we get to Viridian City, can't put everything on her after all and we will get a lot of allies soon, and if all else, I can ask the professor for Shira and the others to join for a bit if we have trouble from unexpected stuff happening." Emerald said while he smiles at Jade and Gardevoir.

Jade blushes in embarrassment as Gardevoir chuckles.

"Well not to worry. We were just gonna take a break anyway."

"Hehe, great, mind if I join?, maybe I could help with training?" Emerald said while he smiles at Jade and the Gardevoir mother.

Jade blinks a bit in surprise as Gardevior giggles.

"Sure. More the merrier."

"Great, maybe I can learn somethings, best I got is Psychic skills and can use them in unexpected ways, maybe for Jade right now she just needs to think outside the box, maybe instead of launching the shadow ball for now, she could just teleport in front of the enemy and launch it point blank or use a arm to punch the enemy with the shadow ball, a Shadow fist persay?, food for thought and I doubt anyone would expect the normally ranged Ralts to do that." Emerald said when he took a moment to think about Jade's current skills and how to alter them to be effective… and in no time flat it seems.

Gardevior and Jade was a bit surprise after hearing that but it did sound interesting.

"Hmmm… an interesting combo. Not sure if any other psychic pokemon or hybrids have thought of it." Gardevior said.

"Well my Master has a saying, if you have no talent for certain things but if you still love those things you have no tellen for then hard work will make up for it in interesting ways, believe it or not I wasn't able to do what I do now in a year or two, had to train for years, like one to two, to be able to lift myself or launch myself with psychic powers, can still do the same things normal psychics do but until then I just mainly had to think of what I could do to maximize the effect, who says that you have to fight like other Ralts, Kirlia, or Gardevoir, if you find a fighting style you like, then go with that, giving commands is easy, following through with them is the hard part so as long as it gets results and isn't a cheap move, who cares how hard or how light it hits… you at least do something right?" Emerald said while he smiles more at the duo.

Gardevoir and Jade had thoughtful looks on their faces after hearing that.

"Sounds very logical." Gardevoir said.

"Yeah well Master really hit it hard into my head when I started to train with her… man she is powerful, so much so that she pretty much earns her title as one of the strongest psychic types around here in this region." Emerald said while he smiles a bit more at the talk of his master and how proud of how strong she was.

Gardevior was curious before she starts to read Emerald's mind for a bit before her eyes blinked when she found something.

"That would be… Mewtwo right? I believe I remember seeing her leave after that bastard Mightyena was dealt with."

"Ah right, well if it's any consolation the Lopunny and Buneary are taking… good… care of him… I think Leia is joining in on that so if you want payback, well pretty sure the lead Lopunny wouldn't mind, seems she can Mega evolve on her own and can keep the Mightyena in line if he tries anything, food for thought after Jade and I leave soon, though pretty sure we can stick around for a few more days until Jade feels comfortable with leaving, can't force her after all." Emerald said while he had a patient look on his face.

Gardevior didn't show it but, she did want to get payback on that Mightyena so bad before she eyesmiles at Emerald.

"Well it's up to Jade but whatever she decides to do, I will support her no matter what."

Jade and Emerald sweatdrop before she looks at Emerald.

"Maybe we should leave after I try out this new way of fighting you told me, think you can help be practice Emerald?" Jade said while Emerald smirks.

"Sure, don't get upset though if I fight back, never said I wouldn't and I doubt your opponent would let you just hit them right?, think your mom can ref this spar to make sure we don't get too crazy?" Emerald said while he grins a bit at the challenge.

Gardevoir sweatdrops.

"Yes… I'll make sure to ref as I don't want things to get too extreme for my baby girl."

"Great, and since Jade has two moves, I'll stick with two myself, my parents are fighting types after all so I know some, though it may not be effective against you, remember that I can think outside the box Jade." Emerald said while he walked to one side of the field and turned to look at Jade and Emerald cracked his neck and got in a fighting stance.

Jade felt nervous before Gardevoir came to her daughter and hugged her as she telepathically wished Jade luck before Gardevoir went to a safe position to be the referee.

"Alright, since this is a spar and not a match or battle, there are two rules, one, keep the hits light and there are only three attacks you can make for now since this is a demo battle… no hitting below the belt, and if I call an end to the spar we stop, agreed?" Gardevoir said while Emerald nods his head.

"Works for me, should be short enough to not burn out Jade and she can test a few moves out." Emerald said while he smirks at Jade.

Jade had a determined look even though it made her look cute as she got to a fighting stance.

Emerald chuckles before he gave her the come get me gesture, looks like Jade gets the first move.

Jade would've run but decided to try using teleport and one second later, she appeared in front of Emerald… or more likely his face before Jade bops him.

Emerald though blinks at the move and when Jade lands, she saw that her bop barely did anything while Emerald gave her a half lidded look.

"Uh… just to recap… you could have used Shadow ball point blank when you caught me off guard just now… right?" Emerald said while he waits for Jade to realize her mistake just now.

Jade blushes in embarrassment.

"I forgot."

"Right… anyway just remember to try and mix in Shadow ball sometimes, were in a forest as well so try and use it to your advantage… anyway… time for my counter…" Emerald said while he starts to power up with Psychic energy and a lot of energy went into his right hand which… was odd considering this move normally used both hands… **Aura Sphere**… maybe Emerald was using his psychic energy to condense the energy with one hand so he could defend himself and a moment later, Emerald launched the attack at Jade, but missed when he aimed at the ground and she was launched back by the shockwave from the hit and lands on the ground with a groan.

Jade groan as soon as she lands on the ground before she gets up with a slight grunt.

"If you want to know, I used Psychic to help make an Aura Sphere one handed, remember my dad's a Lucario and my mom is a Mianshao so fighting type moves like Aura sphere, while not my more used move is still my second best skill that I got, I didn't use it against the Mega Mightyena because I didn't have time to do so since even with the one handed mode, it still took time and the guy was fast, now Jade… what will you do next?" Emerald said while he got into another guarded stance… Jade would have to try something new since teleporting in front of him would be expected now.

Jade had to think of something before she had a idea as she starts trying to use her Shadow ball attack on Emerald.

Though Emerald just raised an eyebrow when the attack just… hovered in front of him and it fizzled out while Emerald raised an eyebrow and looks at Jade.

"Want to try again?, doesn't have to count, remember try and be creative with what you know and the surroundings." Emerald said while he waits to see if Jade had any other ideas.

Jade huffs a bit before she tries to think of something else as she can see the trees and bushes and a big rock.

Emerald just waits but was surprised when Jade seemed to teleport out of his view and Emerald looks around with a one handed Aura sphere and Jade's mother saw her daughter behind a large rock that hid her from view and Jade used a stick and broke it in half to get Emerald's attention on the rock.

"Hmmm… hiding behind a rock huh?" Emerald said when he approached the rock… and when he peeked over it he saw… nothing?

"What th-!" Emerald tried to say but he saw stars for a moment when Jade teleported behind Emerald's head and hit the back of his head with a shadow ball point blank and his head was launched forwards and it smashed into the rock pretty hard which caused Jade to flinch while Emerald fell to the ground with a groan and had a dazed look in his eyes… seems Jade won the sparring match and made a real mark when Emerald's face was perfectly imprinted on the rock somehow.

Gardevoir was surprised at first but starts cheering for her daughter.

"Great job Jade!"

Jade though was worried for Emerald when she got him onto his back and saw that he was knocked out and like in the anime, had swirls for eyes for comical effect.

"D-Did I really do a good job?, I think I actually hurt Emerald." Jade said when she worried she harmed Emerald… imperfect shadow ball or not she caused a perfect imprint of his face on the rock after all so that must have been all kinds of pain.

Gardevoir went over to the knocked out Emerald before she knelt down and surprisingly tries to slap Emerald to wake him up.

Emerald groans from that and sat up while he rubbed his head.

"U-Ugh… what hit me?, felt like I got punched by my dad or something." Emerald said which showed his memory was a bit scrambled at the moment from the hit to his head while he rubbed the back of his head and flinched while Jade covered her mouth and trembles when she worried she caused memory loss for Emerald.

"Oh no… What have I done?" Jade said as she starts to cry a bit.

Her mother pats her on the head and she looks at Emerald who starts to recover.

"Jade hit you with a shadow ball on the back of your head when she tricked you into looking behind a rock, she knocked you out after that and now my little girl is worried she knocked your memories out of your head." Gardevoir said while Emerald blinks when everything came back to him.

"Oh right… Jade that move was… was…" Emerald said while he grits his fist and Jade looked worried.

"W-Was…?" Jade said before Emerald looks at her with a grin.

"A pretty brilliant move, I honestly didn't see it coming, imperfect or not that Shadow ball packed some serious punch, honestly I would worry for any wild pokemon if we run into them and you use your head in creative ways." Emerald said while he grins at Jade.

Jade was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"R-Really? So you're not… mad with me?"

"Hehe, you kidding?, I'm pretty proud of you, you managed to knock ME out and you are just a beginner, pretty sure my Master would smirk and give you a compliment and have me do some kind of exercise as punishment to make up for that embarrassing loss, I mean I got my face smashed into a rock and was knocked out, pretty sure that would be pretty embarrassing for most… well… except pokemon who love to headbutt things… still point is you got a lot of power Jade, you just need practice and you could even surpass your mom, and she's a pretty powerful Gardevoir from what I can tell with how controlled she is… in most situations…" Emerald said while he smirks at Gardevoir when he mentioned the part where she was caught off guard when Emerald went berserk… seems Emerald remembered everything now.

Gardevoir chuckles a bit.

"Looks to me like your memory is back to normal." She said while Jade felt relieved.

"Hehe, yeah, anyway Jade, mind going to the professor for a moment and getting a potion or something?, I need to talk with your mom real quick about a few things so take this time to cool off and relax." Emerald said to try and help Jade calm down.

"O-Okay." Jade said before she starts heading for Okido's lab.

When she was gone after she teleported a bit away from the duo, Emerald looks at Jade's mother.

"Man, small body, lots of firepower huh?, guess that's why her control is shot for the most part." Emerald said when he remembered how strong the Shadow ball was, definitely a high tier attack but the control was something to be desired.

"It would appear so. But I know she can do it." Gardevoir said.

"Hehe yeah, would feel pretty sorry for whoever is on the wrong end of Jade's mastered attack, but on a lighter note… do you have a name besides Gardevoir?, after what we did I should at least either know a name or make one for you in case we… do things again if you want." Emerald said before blushing at the end and he looks at the sky for a moment because of his shyness… seems he would be like this for awhile it seems even with plenty of ladies getting it on with him recently.

Gardevoir blinked a bit after hearing that before giggling.

"It's Laura."

"Laura?, nice name, well nice to meet you Laura, I'm Emerald." Emerald said while he shook Laura's hand and the duo chuckle and what not at the funny moment and Emerald lets her hand go.

"So Laura, are you really alright with Jade following me?, I could go alone until Jade is stronger so you wouldn't have to worry about her… you may seem fine but I got psychic abilities remember?... I can at least tell when you are holding back with Jade in the worry department..." Emerald said while he gave Laura a serious look to show that while his psychic skills, though creative, were still on the weak side but strong enough to know when a person is having trouble or not even if they looked fine.

Laura sighs.

"Well I won't lie… I would be greatly worried for Jade if she goes. But even I know that she has to see what the world has to offer. Besides, I know Jade will still want to go with you regardless of things."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles.

"Well I'm not sure about that but I can say one thing is for certain…" Emerald said while he grins at Laura.

"What's that?" Laura asked before she was surprised when Emerald kissed her on the cheek and started to float to his feet.

"Simple, I promise to take good care of Jade and make sure you will see her again, and unless something happens that is out of my control, I try to keep my promises… and I don't want a beautiful woman like you to get a sad look on her face, doesn't suit you after all." Emerald said while he grins at Laura with a look of determination in his eyes.

Laura blushes a bit after hearing that.

"I-I see… well thank you Emerald for telling me this."

Emerald chuckles before he held a hand to Laura.

"No problem Laura, now let's get ready to go because I'm wanting to officially get ready to leave on my journey… but first need to introduce Leia to my parents, want to join?, not sure if you met them yet and they could help with taking care of your kids and Leia could have a fun time sparing with my dad." Emerald said while he had no undertones to his thoughts which showed he was honest to a fault.

Laura was thoughtful for a moment.

"That would sound nice."

"Hehe yeah, and I could introduce Jade as well so they can meet her, pretty sure they would love her a lot." Emerald said while Jade came back with a hyper potion and was a bit confused to see her mother and Emerald laughing a bit together.

"W-What's so funny?" Jade asked with a confused look.

Emerald and Laura look over and smile at Jade.

"Oh hey Jade, got the potion?, Great, after I heal up, might as well introduce you and Laura here to my folks, pretty sure you two will get along with them." Emerald said while he walked up to Jade and gently took the hyper potion from her and starts to spray the back of his head to heal any pain and did the same to his face while help ease some pain from indenting the rock with his face.

Jade was a bit surprised after hearing that.

"W-We're gonna meet your family?"

"Well if you feel nervous about meeting them we don't have to do that if you don't want to." Emerald said when he worried that Jade was worried about something when she seemed nervous.

Jade shook her head.

"N-Not nervous. Was just surprised."

"Hehe, great, I'm sure you'll love how surprising my folks are, but we should check on Leia first… wonder how she is doing right now." Emerald said while back with Leia…

She had talked with the lead Lopunny and she was now riding the Mightyena's cock with her ass and had a grin on her face while she groans and moans and smirks at how weak the Mightyena was while many Lopunny and Buneary had sperm dripping from their folds and the lead Lopunny chuckles when she looked amused at how dominating Leia was with the Mightyena who's maw was still muzzled.

The Mightyena whines and groans with how rough Leia.

Leia grins with each bounce.

"Hehe, how do you like it."

The Mightyena groans while the Lopunny chuckles again before she looks at Leia.

"Not Bad… Leia was it?, you really know how to work a cock, he may not last long per shot but he does have stamina, you have practice getting it on with durable guys being a steel type?" The Lopunny said while she walked over to get behind Leia and fondles Leia's breasts to help her feel good.

Leia groans as she felt good before grinning at the Lopunny.

"Oh yeah. Love it when things went rough."

A moment later, Emerald was teleported near the group and gulps when many Lopunny and Buneary gave him lustful looks.

Emerald however pulled out a super repel and points it at a few who tried to get close to him.

"Back!, Back you lustful pokemon!, I came here to let Leia know that Laura, Jade's mom and I found out her name recently, and Jade are about to head to my folks place and I came to let Leia know since she wanted to see them as well." Emerald said while he used light spritzes of the super repel towards a few Lopunny and Buneary who growl at Emerald while they backed away and he worked up a sweat when a few tried to circle him and Emerald was on guard… one wrong move and he wouldn't leave for a long time.

The Lopunny and Buneary kept circling Emerald while not liking that Emerald used repel.

Leia, who heard that, sweatdrops before she calls out to the scared and guarded hybrid.

"Over here big guy."

Emerald saw her and blushed a bit while he edged his way towards her, the lead Lopunny, and the Mightyena.

"Hey Leia… sorry for interrupting your fun but figured I should let you know that Laura, Jade, and I are about to head to my place to meet with my parents… want to join or you busy with this guy here?" Emerald said while he looks at the Mightyena for a moment but quickly points his super repel at a Lopunny who tried to sneak up on him and she backed away with an irritated look on her face while Emerald was sweating up a storm.

Leia sweatdrops again.

"Not to worry. I'll join you. Just need to get this guy to blow." She said before she starts to bounce harder and faster on the Mightyena's cock.

The Mightyena had no choice but to groan while he felt his cock go deep into the Lucario female's ass again and again while Emerald blushed at the sight while the lead Lopunny smirks at Emerald.

"Hey Leia, this the guy who gives it to you good?" The Lead Lopunny asked while Emerald looked confused at how that conversation started while Leia kept on bouncing on the Mightyena's cock.

"Hehe, oh yeah. And not just me. There's the other female pokemon outside that can verify my story. Even the Gardevoir, or Laura was there." Leia said.

"Really?, heard some Gardevoir and her kids moved into a new habitat that the professor is planning on building, so that's who they are, and since you're from the troubled female area, guess he has stamina and power to spare for those oddball ladies, being able to do things far above what they can normally do in their evolution class… so… against all of us, this Mightyena or Emerald… who would have a better chance of lasting against us?" The Lead Lopunny asked while she pinched Leia's nipples.

Leia hisses a bit.

"W-Well… not to be blunt but… Emerald might have a chance since he can do alot of things."

"Oh really?... hey Emerald, mind coming here for a moment?" The Lead Lopunny said while Emerald, curious, moved to get near Leia and her… though when he did, she quickly smacked the hyper potion from his hand and Emerald got wide eyes when a nearby Lopunny moved to grab it before he could and Emerald paled when many of the Lopunny and Buneary looks at him with lustful expressions while Emerald gulps.

"U-Uh… considering I'm about to meet my folks… you ladies wouldn't consider letting me go without issue right?" Emerald said while he chuckles nervously at them.

"Nope." The Lopunny and Buneary said as they got closer to Emerald so they can pounce on him.

Though Emerald sighs and then got a serious look on his face while he got into a light combat stance surprisingly enough.

"Then you leave me no real choice… granted I'm no dumbass and after what I did I would be a fool to pass up a good time with beauties like all of you, but I do have priorities so lets make a deal… let me and Leia go once she is finished without any fuss and I'll come back and have as much fun as you all want before I leave… most likely in a few days since I want to make sure Jade can take care of herself… otherwise… well… I doubt the professor can blame me if I throw you all into various habitats without mercy…" Emerald said while his tone grew dominating and he got a serious look in his eyes before all the Buneary and Lopunny started to float a bit but not by much in warning.

The Lopunny and Buneary blinked at the offer before they looked at their leader to see if she agrees with that offer.

Though it seemed she was already acting and tackled Emerald from behind and onto the ground and grins when she had one of Emerald's arms behind his back and she gave him a dominating grin.

"Ohhh a fighter… bit of a bad move doing that, we Lopunny and Buneary like strong fighters so if you want to make us submit you might as well get me, the alpha of this group of sexy bitches to back down… pretty sure anyone here would be a dumbass to try that… r-righ...t?" The Lead Lopunny tried to say before Emerald starts to emit a dark mist while he starts to talk.

"Fucking… first I crash into Cedric and the others… then I meet a smartass Pikachu who likes to fuck with me and my friend Satoshi… I run into that fucker Mightyena and had to fight him… and next I lose my V-Card which wasn't too bad but went berserk… then NOW **I'm getting pinned by a Lopunny bitch who is really pushing the wrong guys buttons when he is trying to keep calm… either get off me or I WILL make you submit to me and not in the good way depending on how you like when a guy doesn't hold back with forcing a bitch to submit." **Emerald growled out while he looks at the Lead Lopunny with one eye that promised pain if she didn't get off him while more dark mist emits from him.

Leia gulped a bit when she noticed that tone.

"Hey, you should listen to him. He's really serious here."

The Lead Lopunny, though a bit off guard by the mist, just chuckles while she tightened her grip on Emerald's arm.

"H-Hehe… he's buffing, heard from the professor he is just a nice guy who cares less about most things." The Lead Lopunny said while a distance away on an observing platform…

Okido, Laura, and Jade were looking on when Emerald was taking too much time with talking to the Lopunny and saw that things were going south fast with binoculars.

"Oh dear… this is not looking good." Okido said.

"Yeah… Okido, watch my daughter!" Laura said before she teleports before anyone could say anything and a moment later they saw that Laura appeared near the Lopunny woman with a shadow ball in hand and pointed at her head.

"Let him go now… my daughter and many of Emerald's friends know how deadly Emerald can be when he loses it… trust me your entire pack would be corpses and you would only have yourself to blame for your actions… and I won't let that happen so let Emerald go or there will be only ONE corpse here instead of a mountain." Laura said with a look in her eyes that showed she was serious about her threat on the Lead Lopunny's life.

The Lopunny leader was quiet for a bit before she sighs and lets Emerald go.

Emerald's body slowly stops emitting a mist while the Lead lopunny got off of Emerald and he got to his feet silently.

"Sorry… just a lot of shit happening lately and I barely have time to recover… I'll make up for it later but for now I just want one day where I can relax and have something try and fuck with me… both figuratively and litterly… sorry Laura… Leia… ladies… I'll be leaving for a bit to cool down…" Emerald said before he used his psychic energy to boost his jump and he starts to jump away from everyone and Emerald didn't look back.

Laura looks at everyone in the area.

"Nice going all of you. Especially you Leia."

Leia blinked a bit.

"What did I do?"

"You told them something which gave these ladies a reason to pounce Emerald." Laura said.

The Lopunny and Buneary looked a bit down when they heard that and Leia looked a bit worried but she was still a fighter and stubborn.

"H-Hey, I'll admit I may have said some things I shouldn't but they would have found out sooner or later, you were the one to bring Emerald to the female troublemaker area in the first place so don't put all the blame on me." Leia said while she points out that none of this would happen if Laura didn't bring Emerald to the female trouble maker area for their fun, she wasn't complaining but was just stating a fact to Laura that it wasn't all on Leia here.

Laura facepalms since she knew that Leia was right before grumbling.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go see if Emerald is okay. Good luck with this fuck party you're all having." She said before she starts to use teleport.

Though she was stopped by Leia.

"Hold on… look just… let me come with, just because I'm stubborn doesn't mean I can't apologize when I know I fucked up." Leia said before she got off the Mightyena's cock with a groan and his cock flopped onto his stomach while Leia approached Laura with a regretful look on her face.

Laura looks at Leia with a raised eyebrow before sighing.

"Alright then." She said before she placed a hand on the female lucario's shoulder and used teleport.

A moment later they vanished and the Mightyena pants for breath while the Lead Lopunny rubbed the back of her head.

"Girls, get this guy back in his cage, might as well relax and see if Emerald is in a better mood later." The Lead Lopunny said which made some Lopunny drag off the Mightyena and Okido looks at Jade from the observing area.

"If you want you can go after your mother and Leia, pretty sure you already know where Emerald is since there is only one place he would be if he wanted to calm down." Okido said while he got his binoculars from Jade.

Jade was thoughtful before she nods her head at the professor and uses teleport as well to find Emerald.

* * *

**Emerald's peaceful spot/ Emerald**

Emerald at this time managed to make it to his secret spot so he could try and calm himself down… but he blinks when he saw Laura, Leia, and Jade in his spot and he blinks at that and looked away while he looked… ashamed and it looked like he was about to walk away or something without saying anything to them.

However, Jade went to Emerald and actually went to hug him around his leg since in her current evolution state, she was up to his knee in height.

Emerald stopped before he looks down at Jade and was quiet while he wondered while she was thinking in doing this.

Jade kept hugging Emerald as Laura cleared her throat.

"Listen Emerald. We know you want to be alone but… I'm sorry for this."

"Sorry?... what do you have to be sorry for?, you didn't do anything wrong… I did… I lost my temper and nearly lost control of myself again." Emerald said while he looks at his hand and clinched it a few times while he was lost in thought.

"Yes but… I felt that I was solely responsible when I brought you to the troubled females." Laura said.

"Well it wasn't too bad, I met Leia the kickbutt Lucario female and lost my virginity with a beautiful psychic type and managed to survive against those troubled females since they all pretty much gave me a good wake up call." Emerald said with a slightly amused look on his face though he still looked a bit down but seemed better.

Leia and Laura blushes a bit after hearing the compliment.

"Yes well, I'm not the only one that needs to apologies." She said before nudging at Leia.

Leia gulps before she took a step forward.

"Y-Yeah… sorry for causing what happened with the Lopunny and Buneary… only thing I can say is that they would have found out sooner or later but I could have told them at a better time while they were not turned on at the moment." Leia said when she looked worried and Emerald sighs before he approached Leia while Jade keeps on hugging his leg and was lifted in the air with each step.

When he got close, he surprised Leia when he hugged her while he was careful of the spikes on her body.

Leia was a bit surprised to be hugged by Emerald before blushing a bit.

"Hehe, considering how you Lucario are, gender, family or not, both genders are pretty stubborn so I knew what I was getting into when my dad was one and I got a pretty good thing going on with another not related to me… that is if she wants to really try and make something out of this." Emerald said while he grins a bit more at Leia and used a hand to pet the back of her head in a soothing way.

Leia blinked a bit before she smirks and surprises Emerald by kissing his lips.

Emerald blinks in surprise but he quickly adapts and kissed her back after he hugged her carefully and his tongue went to fight with hers.

Leia moans as she had her tongue fight back Emerald's tongue.

Jade blushes after seeing this before she stopped hugging Emerald's leg and went back to Laura.

Laura giggles a bit when she looked to be in a better mood now.

"I think we can wait on the talk with Emerald's parents… how about we practice the Shadow ball move a bit more and I'll check on these two later." Laura said while she smiles at her daughter, her daughter was old enough to mate so to speak but because of her lack of evolution into a Kirlia, she was more or less unable to do any mating for now, but that would change when she gets experienced.

"O-Okay." Jade said.

Laura smiles before she pats Jade on the head.

"Don't worry, you'll grow up soon and get Emerald's attention… he pretty much liked my actions so I'm sure you can do pretty well when you get to my evolutionary stage." Laura said to Jade while Emerald was unaware of the conversation when he was distracted by Leia and making out with her and his hands going to her toned ass a moment later and fondling them roughly just like how Leia liked.

Leia moans from that action before she had her paws go around Emerald and grabs his ass before squeezing them in the same manner.

Emerald groans from that and Laura giggles before she looks at her daughter.

"So we should get going, we can talk later on how you can impress Emerald later… you can't hide things from your mother after all." Laura said before she winked at Jade.

Jade jolts after hearing that before blushing brightly.

"L-Lets go back to training." She said before she starts walking away.

Laura giggles before she followed Jade away from Emerald's spot which left Emerald and Leia alone.

Emerald pulled his head away from the kiss and grins at Leia.

"So… instead of talking a lot, why don't we get plenty of stress out of our systems then talk when we have calmer heads?, one thing about fighting types is that they are pretty relaxed after a good sparring match or some rough sex." Emerald said while he gave Leia a dominating grin.

"Hehe, you got that right. So let's get started." Leia said with an excited grin.

Emerald smirks at that and a moment later, Emerald had Leia on all fours and was eating her out on some soft grass, he had his hands on her ass and had a powerful grip on the cheeks and made sure to not leave any part of her pussy and even her ass untouched when he ate out her ass as well, he had most of his clothing nearby and only had his underwear for now but that would change later while he focused more on Leia's pleasure for now.

Leia groans a few times as she was enjoying this treatment.

"T-That's right. Keep using that tongue of yours."

Emerald didn't need to be told twice and keeps on eating out Leia, he even used a hand to finger her with a couple fingers so he could really get her warmed up for the fun.

Leia groans more from that action before her toes start to curl a bit on the ground.

Emerald keeps this up while he could feel Leia getting close, Fighting types had serious stamina but thanks to her being interrupted earlier, Emerald wanted to make things up with her so he keeps on fingering her more and more until…

Leia throws her head back before she climaxed from her pussy as her juices sprayed on Emerald's fingers.

Emerald ignored the juices that hit his face and closed his eyes while he worked to keep on fingering her folds so he could get her to feel more pleasure then before.

It took about 15 seconds or so before Leia taps off and tries to catch her breath.

Though Emerald smirks when he keeps on the assault before she could recover when he got in position behind her after removing his underwear and rubbed the head of his cock on her asshole and pussy lips like he was deciding on which hole to fuck.

Leia shudders from the rubbing before she turns her head to look at Emerald.

"Come on. Pick a hole and fuck me."

Emerald just grins in a dominant way and looks Leia in the eyes.

"I'm sorry but shouldn't you ask in a different way?" Emerald said while he teasingly slowed his rubbing on her asshole and folds with his monster sized cock.

Leia blinked a bit before realizing what Emerald wanted.

Though she wanted to be hard to get, right now was not a good time.

"Please fuck my pussy… Master." She said.

Emerald grins before he aimed his cock at her pussy and shoved himself as far as his cock was able to go and while some of it was still out of Leia, he pretty much caused a bulge in her womb from how hard he inserted his cock into her and groans from how tight Leia got just now.

Leia groans a bit loud as she felt her pussy getting penetrated before waiting for Emerald to start.

And start he did when he leaned down over her and gripped her breasts and humped away at her pussy like a beast in heat, it was like he was trying to claim Leia as his own when he bit at her neck, she was part steel type so bites like this wouldn't harm her much.

Leia was surprised by that action but didn't care as she was moaning from the pleasure she was receiving.

Emerald in turn keeps his actions up before he used some psychic energy to fondle Leia's breasts and he used his now freed hands to grip her ass cheeks to keep balance and used one hand to spank her again and again.

Leia groans a few times as she was really enjoying this.

"A-Again!"

Emerald grins and did just that when he smacked her ass again while he keeps on fucking her pussy, all in all Emerald was not going to stop pleasing her until she came it seems.

Leia groans and moans each time before she felt her climax approaching but made sure to hold it.

That resulted in Emerald and Leia continuing to have their fun until Emerald made one good thrust and groans when he filled Leia's womb with plenty of sperm from his cock.

Leia moans loudly as her pussy grips Emerald's cock before climaxing hard on it.

That resulted in Emerald and Leia riding out their orgasms until they tapped off around the 20 second mark and Emerald took a moment to pant for breath.

Leia was on the same boat before turning her head to look at Emerald.

"F-Feeling tired?" She said with a smirk.

Emerald grins while he pulled his cock free from Leia's folds and he saw his load leak from her while he got to his feet.

"Surprisingly no...now get up here and suck my cock clean and then some before I fuck that ass hard." Emerald said with a grin on his face when he gave the surprisingly dominant command… guess he was learning on how to take control to really mess with Leia.

Leia grins a bit before a moment later, she was already sucking on Emerald's dick like there was no tomorrow.

"U-Ugh… oh fuck… intense from the start." Emerald groans out while he watched Leia Bob her head and her canine like mouth took his cock deeply again and again.

Leia mentally chuckles as she kept sucking Emerald's clock while looking at him with a cute lust filled look in her eyes..

Emerald thrusts his hips lightly so he could help Leia get his cock into her mouth more and he heard her gag every few times which really got Emerald worked up.

Though Leia gagged more, she didn't care as she uses her tongue to roughly lick Emerald's dick head along with the tip when she pulled her head back far enough to do so and bobbed her head again.

That really caused Emerald to moan and he pets Leia on the head to show she was doing a good job so far while his cock starts to throb in Leia's mouth.

Leia blushes at the petting before feeling Emerald's dick throbbing which caused the female Lucario to double her efforts.

A minute later, Emerald gripped Leia's head and keeps it steady before Emerald growls and he pushed his cock a bit into Leia's mouth and he came hard inside of the female Lucario's mouth with surprising force.

Leia was surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before Leia tries her best to drink it all.

Emerald rides out his orgasm and groans when he tapped off 20 seconds later and blushed when he saw the mess on Leia when she couldn't take his entire load and most of it was on her chin, chest, and part of her stomach while some dripped to her folds.

Leia didn't care about the mess as she was able to finish off the load in her mouth before the female Lucario uses her tongue to clean Emerald's dick again.

Emerald shuddered and looked at Leia while he wondered what she was thinking while she was cleaning his cock again while it was still iron hard.

'_Damn… no matter how much cum he fires, his cock is still iron hard. I think I found someone that is perfect mate material. Just need his parents' blessing.'_

Though Emerald was no mind reader but he did pull his cock free from Leia's mouth and he grins at Leia.

"Now… time for you to pick a position so I can destroy that ass of yours… but first…" Emerald said before he mimicked Laura and used his psychic powers to clean Leia off and tossed his sperm into a nearby lake to get rid of it and Emerald smirks at Leia to see what she would do for picking the next round.

Leia, though surprise, smirks before she lays on the ground with her break and spread her legs before showing her holes.

That caused Emerald to get over her and rubbed the head of his cock on her asshole before he shoved himself inside in no time thanks to how lubed he was right now thanks to Leia's blowjob.

Leia groans a bit from the penetration before grinning as she looks at Emerald.

Emerald grins back before he starts to fuck her hard while he placed his hands on her breasts as hand holds and fondles her breasts at the same time when he liked how soft they were yet still were able to keep a perky shape.

Leia groans and moans from the pleasure she was getting before wrapping her strong legs around Emerald's waist to make him thrust deeper.

That really caused Emerald to fuck away at Leia's ass while he tried to get more and more of his monstrous cock inside of her, Emerald was a grower, not a shower and as a reminder he was around the 14 inch mark more or less thanks to his pokemon heritage so he had more then the normal human could have… keyword normal, there are exceptions but they are rare.

"Oh fuck yeah! Make that cock go beyond deep!" Leia groans as she tightens her hold on Emerald.

Emerald gave no reply but did make his thrusts stronger and faster while he used his psychic powers to amp his physical abilities and thrusts even harder and faster then normal… if the woman was a human they would have serious medical issues at this point but for a strong pokemon like Leia who was a steel and fighting type…

"Oh yeah! That's the ticket!" Leia moans loudly as her face looks a bit fucked up.

Emerald then leaned down and kissed Leia on the mouth again and he really went wild with fucking her ass beyond hard now, so much so that the ground around them shook a little with each thrust.

Leia moans into the kiss as she wraps her arms around Emerald's torso before Leia uses her tongue to battle Emerald's tongue.

Emerald keeps the kiss up while he keeps on fucking her more and more, he wanted to see what Leia looked like when she came first so he used his psychic powers to help hold his orgasm back long enough until…

Leia moans loudly in Emerald's mouth as her ass squeezes Emerald's cock before the female lucario climaxed hard from her oussy.

Emerald in turn pushed himself as deep as he could go, pretty much balls deep in this case while Leia's stomach bloats from the deep penetration and Emerald threw his head back and roars when he unloads everything he had into Leia's ass and her stomach quickly starts to bloat as a result.

Leia moans more as her orgasm got stronger for a moment as the duo rides it out together.

When the duo tapped off, Emerald groans from the feeling and looks to see how Leia was doing while she had an extended belly and Emerald blushed when Leia seemed pregnant with an egg or something.

Leia panted a bit while blushing brightly that made her look adorable.

"W-Wow." She said.

Emerald blushed a bit and kissed Leia for a moment and he pulled his head back and grins at her.

"Yeah… thanks for the stress relief Leia, I feel a lot better now." Emerald said with a kind look in his eyes.

Leia blushes from the kiss at first but grins at Emerald.

"Well don't think this is over because… I ain't gonna let you go."

Emerald blinks at that before he gave her a lust filled look.

"Funny… because thanks to Laura and Jade being gone, I got a few more hours before we leave here… might as well make sure no one else can satisfy you… or at least hard to do if you have your fun around town while I'm away from Pallet town." Emerald said before he smashed his lips onto Leia and starts to fuck her again while his cock was still iron hard.

Leia moans into the kiss before she returns it and hugs Emerald again as she lets Emerald take her.

That resulted in Emerald pretty much fucking Leia so much that he lost track of time and four hours passed and Leia was a twitching semen filled and covered mess while Emerald was humming while he bathed in a nearby river while some water pokemon, mainly female ones, blushed when they spyed on Emerald and Leia and how fucked up Leia was right now.

'_Oh wow.' _Thought a female Buizel.

Emerald just hums while he keeps on washing his body off, and thanks to how close he was to the female Buizel, she could see how… massive Emerald was up close while a few other pokemon blushed at the sight, some males look at Leia and felt Jealous of Emerald since some of them were mated yet their females seemed to look at Emerald with lustful looks.

'_Can't believe that 'pretty' boy of a hybrid is hogging the attention.'_

Though seems one did get a bit ticked when Emerald didn't seem bothered by the looks and when the mate of his giggles when she saw Emerald waving at them, the pokemon fired a water gun right in his face which made Emerald gurgle from the water and the male water pokemon, a Swampert of all things, raised up from the water and looks at Emerald while he had a twitching eye.

"Hey uh… thanks for the rinse… mind keeping it that way otherwise I might think you were trying to attack me or something…" Emerald said while his eyebrow twitched a bit more while the Swampert crossed his large arms.

"Well why not leave this place and go elsewhere pretty boy, pretty sure you can get clean elsewhere, can't have you getting the attention of our… in human terms even for a hybrid, wives… I mean do you realize how many ladies are staring at you?" The Swampert said while Emerald gave the Swampert a half lidded look.

"Dude… up until recently, I was normally ignored by ladies of multiple species so pardon me for just being friendly and not knowing the difference between a friendly gesture and flirting, but if your ladies just want to look, I won't stop them since its a free region, touching on the other hand… well… I don't butt into relationships since I can respect that, but if your mate is looking and you get bothered why not just let her know?, pretty sure any relationship should have some kind of communication going on and I really doubt your mate would cheat on you… or are you insecure about something?" Emerald said while not realizing the main reason for the stares was probably dangling between his legs since unlike normal pokemon, Emerald didn't have a way to hide his third leg.

The Swampert was quiet as he didn't want to admit it but… he was feeling insecure.

Emerald just had a raised eyebrow while he turned away from Swampert.

"Well don't worry, after I finish getting cleaned I won't come back for awhile, going on a pokemon journey soon so you guys won't have to worry about me anymore… wait… this spot is normally private anyway, how long have you guys lived here?, pretty sure I could have used help when those Mightyena attacked Jade." Emerald said while he gave the Swampert a raised eyebrow when he turned to looks at the evolved pokemon.

Swampert blinks a bit after hearing that.

"I Uh… wasn't aware of trouble happening."

Emerald just narrowed his eyes a bit at the Swampert before he shook his head.

"Well no matter anymore, while I can't do anything about you water types living in water, try and not remake the landscape here since I love this spot since I come here a lot to think… anyway if your mate is nearby, can you ask her to clean Leia for me?, pretty sure she can't move much right now after what just happened, pretty sure you understand if you and your mate had a good time." Emerald said while he turned away and used some water to rinse his hair off a few times.

Swampert blinked a bit before glancing at a certain area his mate was probably staying.

A moment later, a Milotic appeared from the water and she looked beautiful, she moved to get near Leia while Emerald whistled.

"Wow, a Milotic, gotta say man you hit the jackpot with that beauty, still though I wonder why you get protective of her when you seem pretty strong and handsome for your kind, not everyday I get to see a Swampert up close and can tell you are a powerful one, or are you speaking for other male pokemon here who don't have the stones to say anything to my face." Emerald said while he glanced at the water with a half lidded look.

The Swampert grumbled a bit but did say something for Emerald to hear.

"No comment."

Emerald blinks at that and got a confused look on his face while the Milotic came by the duo.

"Hey Honey, Hybrid, I cleaned off the Lucario female." The Female Milotic said while she got in the water next to the Swampert and kissed him on the cheek and gave him an eye smile.

The Swampert blushes from the kiss but did seem to feel a bit better from that action.

Emerald smiles at that and looks at the Milotic.

"Thanks, I'm going to be gone for awhile on my pokemon journey soon so if Leia here wants to have a good time with your husband, try and not get mad, she's just mainly doing things for fun and this guy here seems powerful in his own right, he the master of the lake here or something?, so that could get her attention." Emerald said while he talked with the Milotic female.

The Milotic giggles.

"Well don't worry. Swampy and I will make sure to look after your friend till she wakes up." She said as Swampert blushes in embarrassment from the nickname.

"Swampy?... well not the worst name I heard, still thanks, I'll be heading into Pallet town in a moment, if you two want a good time you should try going to the Lopunny area or asking this Gardevoir named Laura if she would be interested in having fun, there are also my parents since they are pretty open with their love life, my dad is a Lucario male and my mom is a Mianshao and both are powerful fighting types." Emerald said when he started a conversation with the Milotic female after Emerald ducked his body in the water and stands back up and used his psychic powers to dry off while he starts to walk out of the water.

The female Milotic and Swampert were a little surprise after hearing that, though the Milotic gave Emerald an eyesmile.

"Well that's nice to hear. We'll make sure to remember that."

"Great, anyway see you two later, I got to get ready to meet with my folks, maybe have them meet me in a few hours… anyway tell Leia to head to Professor Okido's place if she asks where I am, I'll pick her up in two hours." Emerald said while he smiles at the Milotic female while he gets dressed since the Swampert was quiet for now and was trying to be mannered to the Milotic female.

"Will do." Milotic said while glancing a bit at her hubby.

The Swampert jolts before he rubbed the back of his head.

"S-Sure, will do." The Swampert said while he was still trying to wrap his head around what just happened.

The female Milotic then looks at Emerald.

"Is there anything else you want us to tell… Leia something when she wakes up?"

Emerald stopped getting dressed and looked thoughtful for a moment and gave the Milotic a smile.

"Yeah… I'm glad to meet a woman like her, she may not be my first since Laura got my virginity but she is definitely a beautiful woman I would fight for if anyone tried to harm her." Emerald said while he grins a moment later and got dressed before he used his psychic powers to jump away from the area.

Swampert blinks a bit as he saw that before glancing at his wife.

"So… now what?"

The Milotic smirks while she used a tail to reach underwater between the Swampert's legs and he jolts.

"Wellll… maybe I should show my mate that I'm not planning on cheating on him with a Hybrid anytime soon unless he is not man enough to just be happy with what he has which is a lot by the way." The Milotic said in a teasing manner while she rubbed between Swampert's legs again and again to get a reaction from him.

The Swampert got a little tick mark on his head after hearing that.

"Oh I'll show you that I'm man enough." He said.

The Milotic looked amused before she dived into the water after giving him a teasing wink to tempt him into chasing her.

The Swampert this time grins before be dives after his wife.

The scene then went to a bit later with Emerald, Leia, Laura, and Jade, were gathered and they were heading to Emerald's place while the day had turned to night after everyone had met up and Leia recovered from what she just went through.

"So Leia, you feeling better?" Laura said with a smirk.

"After what I did to her, she seemed pretty relaxed to me." Emerald said with his own teasing smirk on his face.

Leia blushes a bit before chuckling.

"In more ways than one." She said before lightly punching Emerald's arm in a playful manner.

Emerald rubbed his arm when he felt that and everyone got to Emerald's home and he knocked on the door to see if his parents were home.

It took a moment before the door was opened which revealed to be Emerald's father.

The male Lucario blinked when he saw Leia, Laura and Jade before smiling a bit at his son.

"Hi son. How you feeling and who are your new friends?"

"Hey dad, these are my friends, Leia the Lucario, Laura the Gardevoir, and Jade the Ralts, mind if we come in?" Emerald asked while he smiles at his father.

The male Lucario chuckles.

"Sure thing. I'll go get your mother." He said as he went to get Emerald's mom after making sure everyone else was inside.

When that happened, everyone was sitting in various chairs in a living room and Emerald's parents sat on a couch while Emerald, Leia, Laura, and Jade on her mother's lap were sitting in front of them.

"So Emerald. How are you feeling after saving Laura and her daughters from those Mightyenas?" Emerald's mom said with a concerned look.

"Well… aside from some… Dark episode from when I was younger… not too bad, and thanks to Leia I'm not stressed anymore and thanks to Laura I know what its like to be with a mate as well even if it was just for fun." Emerald said without a hint of embarrassment on his face.

Emerald's parents blinked a bit after hearing this.

"R-Really?" Emerald's mom said.

"Hehe, yeah, honestly I was a bit surprised in a lot of ways but Laura and Leia are pretty nice so I hope you can get along with them both and Jade here is going on my journey with me so I figured I should introduce her as well." Emerald said while Jade shyly waved at Emerald's parents.

The male Lucario and female Miansho was surprised after hearing that as Laura lightly chuckled.

"Well it's an honor to meet you Mr. and Mrs… what are your names if you don't mind me asking?"

The Male Lucario and Female Mianshao looks at one another before they look at Leia, Laura, and Jade.

"My name is Grigori, odd name for a Lucario and my mate here is called Tai Ling, its a name not normally used here and its a name from another region." Grigori said while he introduced himself and his wife. **(TME note: Play on the word Tai Ping, an OC from various stories that Atomsk and I wrote.)**

"I see… Very interesting names." Laura said while Leia nods her head.

"Thanks, nice names for yourselves as well, sorry if our son caused you two issues and my apology Jade if Emerald becomes a headache if you really are going with him on his journey." Grigori said while he and Tai Ling bowed a bit to Jade and the other ladies while Emerald had a half lidded look on his face and he grumbles a bit.

Jade though shook her head.

"Emerald hasn't caused any issues with me. He promised to keep me safe as we travel. He even helped me practice some moves while aiding mother."

"Hehe, yeah, Jade even knocked Emerald out when she hit him in the back of his head with an incomplete Shadow ball, power wise she is weak right now but she is quickly growing strong so I'm sure with a bit of guidance, Jade can be even stronger than I am in the future." Laura said with pride in her voice.

Jade blushes at the praise as Grigori and Tai Ling blinks a bit before looking at Emerald.

"Seriously son?" Grigori said with a raised eyebrow.

Emerald chuckles nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well… she caught me off guard and now there is a rock with an imprint of my face on it if you want proof." Emerald said while he nervously grins at his dad.

Leia couldn't help but lowly snicker after hearing that.

"Well I have a feeling Jade is gonna do great things if she continues to practice her moves." Tai Ling said as she smiles a bit at Jade.

"Hehe yeah, though I do have one question… are you just playing the field so to speak Emerald or are you planning on taking one of these ladies as a mate or you going the odder hard to do route and ask the two of them as mates?" Grigori said while Emerald blinks a few times and gave his dad a half lidded look.

"Ok… first… while they are nice ladies I just met them so to speak, Laura and her daughter I rescued… Leia I ran into thanks to Laura… if I did have feelings for either or both of them it would be after I ask them out on a few dates first to see how I feel about them, can't rush and what not… or are you trying to see who to not drag to the bedroom with the lady I pick?" Emerald said while he have his dad a half lidded look for a bit more when his dads eyes seemed to be drawn to Leia a few times.

Leia noticed the look as Tai Ling lightly kicks her husband's leg.

Grigori jolts and chuckles nervously at his wife though Leia did smirk a bit.

"Well… considering Emerald doesn't seem to put off if I have fun, as long as I got permission by this cute mate of yours, I wouldn't mind joining in on some fun, might as well earn brownie points with this family." Leia said while she grins at Grigori in a teasing way after licking her lips.

Grigori, though surprised, grins a bit as he looks at Leia.

"Indeed you do."

Leia chuckles which made Emerald sweatdrop before he looked to see how his mom was handling the flirting.

Tai Ling gave her husband a look that said to take it easy.

Grigori chuckles nervously again before Emerald cleared his throat.

"Anyway… considering the time, think Laura, Leia, and Jade can join us for dinner?, and maybe for the night unless Laura teleports everyone back to Okido's place?" Emerald said while he smiles when he had no perverted undertones thanks to his now mixed views of honesty and naiveness that he was still learning to get rid of… the naiveness part, not the honesty part.

Emerald's parents looked at one another for a bit before looking at their son.

"Of course they can stay Emerald." Tai Ling said with a smile.

"Yeah, I can even ask Leia here what kind of fighting techniques she knows and we can compare notes." Grigori said since it's not everyday he runs into a Lucario after all.

Leia was thoughtful for a bit.

"Sounds like a plan. I can learn some interesting moves from you." She said with a smirk.

Emerald sweatdrops while time went to much later with Emerald laying on his bed while he had Leia, Laura, and Jade while they were sitting or standing in various parts of his room and were looking around the room… it was a surprisingly normal room with a few gaming consoles with plenty of fighting games, RPG games, strategy games, a few weights for training, a punching bag nearby, a decent computer was nearby, all in all, aside from the training stuff, this seemed like a healthy teen to adult type room.

Jade was even having fun with sitting on an exercise ball and trying to keep balance on it.

"Hmm, nice room you have here." Leia said.

"Yeah, seems cozy for a child raised by fighting type pokemon." Laura said while she picked up one of the weights and was surprised by how heavy it was while Emerald chuckles.

"Hehe, yeah, Mom and Dad are pretty great parents, anyway I don't mind letting you three use the bed while I get the floor, its surprisingly comfy." Emerald said while he smiles at the trio, who again, forms aside were all 18 and over, Laura being an actual mother age range so around her late 30's to 40's.

Leia rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on Emerald, considering what you, me and Laura did, there's no reason for you to take the floor."

Emerald blinks at that before he chuckles nervously.

"Well… true… but what about Jade?" Emerald asked since Jade was the odd one out of this and Jade blushed a bit for a few reasons though she kept quiet and Emerald, who was more or less oblivious, just missed that while Laura and Leia had half lidded looks on their faces.

"Well here's a compromise, Laura and Jade can take the bed while you and me have the floor. Unless the four of us can fit on the bed." Leia said.

"Well, couldn't hurt to try, you two could sleep next to me and Jade could sleep on my stomach or something, either that or we could just do what Leia said and Jade and Laura can take the bed, got an inflatable mattress somewhere here, made by Okido so that dad's spikes wouldn't pop it so pretty sure Leia can lay on it without issue." Emerald said when he suggested that idea.

Leia was thoughtful to the suggestion before looking at Laura and Jade.

"What do you think, Laura?"

"Well, can't hurt to try, what about you Jade?, think you can work with the first idea and probably snuggle up to Emerald's belly?" Laura said while she teased her easily embarrassed daughter.

Jade blushes brightly at the tease before she actually nods her head as she didn't trust her voice.

Laura smirks at her daughter while she looks at Emerald who was digging around in his closet, he found the inflatable mattress and sets it aside just in case and in no time, Laura and Leia were snuggling up to Emerald while a blushing Jade rests on Emerald's chest while Emerald's arms were pinned to the bed when he held Laura and Leia carefully to not harm them… or himself since both pokemon woman had spikes on their chests.

"Hmmm, now this feels good." Leia said.

"Yeah, warm and cozy… how you doing Jade?" Laura asked when she looks at her daughter.

"F-Fine." Jade said as she continues to blush.

"Great." Laura said while she snuggles up to Emerald who at the time had a blush on his face when he surprisingly enjoyed the attention.

That resulted in the scene slowly fading to black when everyone in the room starts to doze off and tomorrow would FINALLY be Emerald's time to leave Pallet town after Cedric, Shigeru, and Satoshi left… What will happen next time on Legendary Trainers of the World?

* * *

**(End of main Pallet Town Arc for now, next is the Viridian City Arc)**

**(List of pokemon key trainers have caught currently at the end of chapter.)**

**Shigeru:**

Squirtle

Zubat

Growlithe

Oddish

Alolan Diglett

**Cedric (Hybrid that can fight in battle, technical 7th pokemon):**

Bulbasaur

Caterpie

Pidgey

Alolan Rattata

Jigglypuff

**Satoshi:**

Pikachu

**Emerald (Hybrid that can fight in battle, technical 7th pokemon):**

Jade (Ralts) (Soon to be)

**Lillum (Hybrid that can fight in battle, Technical 7th pokemon):**

Sleipnir (Rapidash)


	3. Emerald's trip to Viridian City and another sexy reunion

**The scene opened up to show TME and Atomsk while they were walking through Pallet town.**

"**Hehe, nice place to live, maybe I should make a home here." TME said while he grins at Atomsk.**

"**Hmm, it is nice. But can't forget the other regions. Plus the option to live underground." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah, though pretty sure the scenery sucks underground." TME said before he chuckles at the thought of living underground.**

"**Yeah, but good treasure to find and think of the pokemon fossils to find like in the game." Atomsk said.**

"**Yeah but most games normally only have a few fossil pokemon, though my real favorite ancient pokemon are the Unknown… the letter type pokemon… not sure of thats an actual classification but eh… seems pretty straightforward right?" TME said while he shrugged his arms for a second.**

"**Yeah, though I'm trying to figure out what to see when you get all the unknown pokemon. I know something is supposed to happen but what." Atomsk said as he was thoughtful.**

"**Not sure, if there was a reason I can't remember it, anyway the readers are here so lets get this small talk over with and get into the story." TME said when he points at the readers.**

"**Right. Want to do the honors since I covered the last one?" Atomsk said.**

"**Hmmm… alright, memory is a bit iffy so…" TME said before he looks at the readers.**

"**Hello dear readers and welcome to another chapter of Legendary Trainers of the world, I'm your host TME and this is my best friend and Co-host Atomsk the Legendery Pirate King or Pirate King for short…. Don't tell Luffy that or he may want to break out of his own franchise and try and kick Atomsks's ass hehe." TME said before he chuckles at the image.**

**Atomsk had a half lidded look.**

"**Oh ha ha. Very funny. So last chap, things got interesting with our heroes."**

"**Yup, last chapter Cedric ran into Lillum in a very kinky way, Shigeru went on ahead off screen more or less but it was implied, Satoshi is going the canon pokemon route more or less and had to drag Pikachu from Pallet Town, and Emerald has yet to leave yet so we may focus on him most of all while we go to Cedric every now and then, so in a nutshell its mainly as followed, Cedric and his possible group and Emerald and Jade in an alternating way, however pretty sure the next few chapters will focus on Emerald unless Cedric sticks around Viridian City for a bit, going to be pretty hectic there aside from the Canon Team Rocket thing that goes on in the Pokemon Center." TME said while he looks at Atomsk to see what he thinks.**

**Atomsk was thoughtful.**

"**Hmmm… sounds like a plan for Emerald. Don't know for Cedric, but we know how to improvise." He said.**

"**Hehe yup, we could use either a lemon with a random pokemon female that wants to have a good time with Cedric or use a bit or two to show the buildup to a new pokemon partner for him, similar to how Emerald and Jade will be since I doubt Jade would want to sit in a pokeball for lengths of time." TME said when he grins at Atomsk since he knew either or would work with Atomsk's thought process.**

**Atomsk did like those suggestions.**

"**Interesting… want to do… both?" He said.**

"**Works with me, so how do you want this story to start?, with Cedric or Emerald?, two different starting points now in seperate locations after all." TME said when he looks at Atomsk.**

"**Hmmm… let's go with your guy for now." Atomsk said.**

"**Alright, to Emerald's place it is." TME said before the scene went to Emerald's place as the sun was rising." TME said while the scene shifts to...**

* * *

**Pallet Town/ Emerald's home/ Emerald's room/ Leia, Jade, Laura, Emerald**

...Emerald's room as the sun starts to creep into the room by the partly open curtain and sunlight starts to hit Jade's right closed eye thanks to the angle of the bed to the window when the bed's foot area was pointing towards the window.

"H-Hmm… stupid sunlight." Jade groans as she moves her head a bit.

That caused her to feel her body raising and lowering herself while a psychic energy was used to close the curtain but not by Jade's actions oddly enough.

Jade blinked in confusion but figured it was her mom.

"Thanks mom." She said before trying to sleep a bit more.

"Hehe, that wasn't your mom Jade." A familiar male voice said while the thing Jade was resting on lowered a bit with the words.

Jade opened her eyes when she heard that before she looked over to see who spoke.

Turns out with was Emerald while he had his arms around a sleeping Laura and Leia and Emerald smiles at Jade when seemed to wake just now.

"Sleep well?" Emerald said when he smiles at Jade, thanks to her resting on his chest, she was pretty close to his head so she was more or less a few inches from his face.

Jade's blinked in surprised before she backed away a bit and blushed brightly from how close before she nods her head at Emerald.

"Y-Yes."

Emerald smiles at Jade more when he heard that.

"Hehe, good, if you want to sleep more, you can, its a few minutes till 6 am." Emerald said when he looks at the clock nearby and saw that it was 3 minutes till 6 AM.

"Hmmm, that's okay. I'm good." Jade said.

"Alright, I'll be laying here a bit more while waiting for Leia and your mother to wake, if you want to walk around my home, feel free, bathroom is outside the door and second on the left if you need to use the bathroom." Emerald said while he looks at his door.

"Okay." Jade said before she carefully gets off of Emerald and quietly leaves the room.

When Jade got off Emerald and left the room, Emerald smiles when he looks at the ceiling.

"You know, you two don't have to pretend to sleep anymore, sun is up and pretty sure two out of the three of us are a bit anxious on how things will go once Jade and I leave Pallet for a bit." Emerald said when he rubbed Laura and Leia's shoulders gently.

Leia chuckles.

"Hehe, you said it."

Turns out Leia and Laura were awake and had woken up a bit ago and just wanted Jade to sleep a bit since she would need the energy later.

"Hmmm, I feel greatly refreshed." Laura said as she lightly stretched.

"Hehe, well a bed instead of the forest floor will do that with a nice sleep." Emerald said when he grins at Laura.

"Hehe, not to mention after having a good time." Leia said with a smirk.

Emerald blushed at that when he saw Leia smirking at him before he looks at the ceiling when he was shut up just now from the tease.

Leia chuckled.

"What's wrong?, Did a Meowth caught your tongue?"

Emerald blinks at that when he looks at Leia with a half lidded look.

"Hey don't do teases unless you want to get teased back… saw firsthand how… intense you can get when I'm taking charge in the act." Emerald said when he grins at Leia.

Leia blushes a bit before grinning at Emerald.

"And I loved every moment of that you stud." She said as she rubs her hand on Emerald's chest.

Emerald blushed at that and did shut up but he hugged Leia to show he enjoyed it as well.

Leia blinked at the hug before blushing a bit but she didn't mind as she leans up and kissed Emerald's lips.

Emerald returned the kiss while his hand went to Leia's ass and he squeezed it a bit to tease her some more.

Leia moans as she kissed Emerald more while the duo forgot that Laura was still here.

Though after stopped kissing Leia, he looks at Laura with a smile.

"Anyway Laura, how you feeling after waking up?, I could convince the professor to get a bet for you if you want to live in his place… either that or let you live in my room while I'm away with Jade, room won't have much use, maybe Leia could use it if she wants to have an easy time to fight with my dad and what not." Emerald said when he smiles at the duo when he gave the suggestion.

Leia and Laura blinked a few times after hearing that.

"Well first, I slept great. Second, not sure about Leia but I don't to impose on your parents in case the professor can't provide a room for me." Laura said.

"Nonsense, I'm sure they would love to have you here, same with Leia, if you two want to bunk together I don't see why not, after all we slept fine on the bed after all right?" Emerald said when he grins at the ladies in his arms.

Leia shrugs.

"I don't mind sharing. I know Emerald's dad will enjoy me being here." She said with a smirk as she can tell how excited Emerald's dad was.

Emerald chuckles at that.

"Yeah… though you sure it won't be from having to share his bed with you and mom?... I saw how he looked at you, can't blame him for that." Emerald said when he grins at Leia.

Leia chuckled.

"No kidding."

"Yeah well I should be getting to get ready to go so…" Emerald said when he used a bit of psychic energy to have Leia and Laura float above Emerald and he moved to get off the bed and then placed Leia and Laura in front of one another rather close so Leia or Laura wouldn't be at the edge of the bed and Emerald stretched his body a moment later.

The duo blushed a bit at how close before they look at Emerald.

Emerald looks back at the duo with a grin.

"Try and not do anything until Jade and I leave for Viridian City alright?, don't want to have to come here and wonder why I'm missing two sexy ladies near the entrance to town." Emerald said before he gathered some clothing and went to take a shower.

Leia blinks for a bit before looking at Laura.

"Well, what should we do now?"

"Well… could get breakfast or something, get clean after, and think of what to do after." Laura said when she looks Leia in the eyes.

"Fine by me. But first…" Leia said before smirking as she smash her lips on Laura's lips.

Laura blushed before she went with the kiss when she hugged Leia gently.

Leia moans as she returns the hug while kissing Laura more.

This went on for a moment before she pulled away from the kiss and grins at Leia when she teleports off the bed and left Leia on it.

"As nice as that kiss is, we should keep controlled before Emerald and Jade leave… after though… no issues if you want to have fun later, we could even invite Emerald's parents… I'm craving a good fighting type cock right about now thanks to you." Laura said while she winked at Leia and left the room while her ass sweated too and fro as a result before she exits the room.

Leia smirks.

"Things just got more interesting." She said before she gets up from the bed and exits the room.

When she exits the room and entered the kitchen, she saw Jade happily eating some berries that were cooked while she sat in Tai Ling's lap so she could reach the table since they don't have tall enough chairs and Laura wasn't in the room, was probably getting clean or doing something else, Leia heard a shower going so if Laura was with Emerald, no sex yet it seems and was just getting clean and helping him with his back.

That's when Grigori entered the room and smiles at Leia.

"Oh hey Leia, how was your nap last night?" Grigori asked which got Tai Ling's attention and she looked to see Leia awake as well.

"Oh it went well. I'm sure Laura and Jade can agree with that." Leia said as Jade blush a bit.

Tai Ling chuckles while she rubbed the top of Jade's head in a motherly way.

"Well I'm sure you can agree well with it when we saw you snuggling up to Emerald last night, Jade was so cute resting on Emerald like a doll and Laura looked pretty content as well." Tai Ling said when she smiles at Jade.

Jade blushes more as Laura chuckles.

"Well the bed was comfortable. And so was Emerald." Laura said as she smirks at Emerald.

"Hehe, well some always said that Emerald was comfortable to lay on in the past when he was younger, like laying on a Snorlax's stomach." Grigori said and he chuckles at the image of a Snorlax sized Emerald, guess he was pudgy before he really started to train and must have been small pokemon and what not.

"Ho ho, was Emerald was like a Munchlax when he was little." Leia said as she couldn't help but giggle at the image.

Jade even giggles a bit when she pictured Emerald when he was young saying Munchlax and probably pretending to be one as well.

"Well pardon me for not looking good years ago but that was when I was too young to train with dad here." Emerald's voice said which made Jade and Leia jolt when they look over and see a barely amused Emerald who had a half lidded look on his face.

Jade and Leia rubbed the back of their heads.

"Uh oops?" Leia said.

"Right… anyway Laura is still in the bathroom getting cleaned so I came to get some breakfast before I head to the professor to see if he needs anything before I leave." Emerald said when he walked to the kitchen counter to see if anything was there, and if there wasn't, he would make something from the refrigerator.

"Right." Leia said before she decided to get something to eat as well.

The rest of the meal went rather well and after Laura joined, she and the others went with Emerald to Professer Okido to see if he needed anything.

* * *

**Pallet Town/ Okido's research lab/ ?**

When the group got to the lab, they saw that a Kirlia was handing Okido an ice pack and he was nursing a bump on his head.

"Professor!, what happened?" Emerald said when he saw that the lab looked worse then usual.

"U-Ugh… one of the more rambunctious pokemon babies got lose while I was doing a checkup to check their health and lets just say if it wasn't for this Kirlia here, I would be in worse shape." Okido said while he smiles gratefully at the Kirlia, Emerald recognized this one as one of the three Kirlia who had fun with Cedric.

The Kirlia giggled.

"Happy to help, professor."

Okido smiles more though cringed when he had to adjust the ice pack again while Emerald and the others look at one another and back at the professor.

"Still what kind of baby pokemon would give you trouble?, you know how to keep them in check, was the mom around?" Emerald said while Okido looked a bit bummed.

"Actually the baby that hatched recently was abandoned here, got a note that said the mother wouldn't live long thanks to an illness and I couldn't leave the child here, though before I could decide on if I should send it to Viridian City to be cared for my more child friendly Nurse Joys, the Egg hatched, and well… here we are… the baby is in that Pokeball right there, thankfully I was wearing a special Mask so the baby wouldn't imprint on me and think I'm its mother." Okido said while he points at a nearby Pokeball.

The Kirlia uses her telekinesis to bring the Pokeball towards Emerald.

Emerald blinks in surprise before he held the pokeball gently, everyone felt a bit bad for it but why pass the pokeball to Emerald?

"Err… professor?, why have the Kirlia pass me the pokeball?" Emerald said while Okido sighs.

"Simple, I need you to take this pokeball to Viridian City and deliver it to the Nurse Joy there, she will know what to do with it, just be careful, if that pokeball opens and the child sees you, you might as well be the pokemon's parent and trainer." Okido said while Emerald got a surprised look on his face.

"I feel bad for the baby. Wish we can do more." Kirlia said.

"Well I can't keep the child here and raise it myself, sure I could have some pokemon who want a child raise the kid but in case it has any medical issues thanks to that note about an illness, better safe then sorry right?" Okido said while he gave the Kirlia a look that showed while he felt bad, he had to take the child's best interest at heart.

"Hmmm I guess." Kirlia said.

"Indeed, anyway Emerald is it just you and Jade on this or you going to take Rocky, Shira, and the Roselia with you?" Okido said while Emerald blinks at that.

"Hmmm… nah, might as well catch my own pokemon with my own skills, if I'm given every pokemon without a fight I might as well just not go on this journey, could take them if it was important like helping Jade's family, but doubt I would have much trouble as long as I get to Viridian City before nightfall." Emerald said while he had the pokeball shrink and he placed it in his right pants pocket for safe keeping, he was wearing brown cargo pants so that helped for now.

"I understand. But if you ever need their help, you can switch whichever Pokémon you catch to receive them." Okido said.

"Right… anyway I might as well apologize to the Lopunny and Buneary that I possibly ticked off yesterday before I get things packed to leave like a backpack and stuff, don't have a car like Shigeru so I'll need to huff it… or hop it with Psychic powers hehe." Emerald said when he grins at Okido.

Okido sweatdrops.

"Yes well be careful if they try to jump on you."

"Right… just in case… hey dad, mind holding this?" Emerald said when he passed Grigori the pokeball, guess he didn't want the kid to be traumatized in case he got knocked over and the baby popped out.

"Sure thing son." Grigori said as he held the pokeball.

After that, Emerald walked to the Lopunny and Buneary viewing area and looked to see or hear how things were going and saw the Lopunny and Buneary and some hybrids going at it with the Mightyena Alpha again, looks like a small number though with the lead Lopunny from earlier being seen, Emerald could never be to careful and he took a breath and jumped high into the air and traveled towards the Lopunny and Buneary…

Meanwhile with the Mightyena Alpha and the others…

The Lopunny and Buneary were once again punished by the Mightyena Alpha as each one rode his cock.

This caused the Mightyena to pant and groan from the feeling, at first it was pretty bad but now he was starting to get used to the treatment and even thrusts his hips to meet with the Lopunny who was riding him, was a bit tough with his hind legs in the air but he made it happen somehow.

The Lopunny groans from that action which caused her to ride the Alpha's dick even harder.

A moment later, Emerald lands on the ground near the two and the lead Lopunny noticed Emerald and was not sure if this was some kind of interesting meeting point or ticked that he was here again.

"Oh, you're here again." The leader said with a normal tone.

Emerald chuckles nervously while he rubbed the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah… sorry about yesterday, had a rough few days but think I got most of it out of my system, about to go on my pokemon journey with Jade the Ralts in a bit." Emerald said while he quickly aimed some repel against some Lopunny and Buneary who were trying to sneak up on him.

"Good grief you ladies have no off switch for you Libido do you… if I had a free day I wouldn't mind sticking around but you got this guy here who seems a bit happier then I would have thought to be here." Emerald said when he points at the Mightyena alpha with a free hand.

Mightyena kept thrust his dick up as the Lead Lopunny waved her hand.

"No need to apologize. Was our fault anyway."

"Well can't say I wasn't a bit threatening… anything I can do to make it up to you ladies or… hmmm… actually I have an idea and could be a warm up before the journey… any of you ladies interested in being one of my first official captured pokemon?, someone interested in traveling but never got the chance before?, perks are having 24/7 hour access to me during down time and other things and if you want to come back I can use the Professors transport machine to bring you back here if you miss this place." Emerald said while he looks at the Alpha Lopunny and the other Lopunny, Buneary, and the Buneary and Lopunny Hybrids.

Everyone blinks when they heard that before stopping much to the Mightyena Alpha's disappointment.

"R-Really? You're offering one of us to go with you?" A normal Buneary said.

"More or less, though I would prefer a more fight inclined ally but will take anyone willing, I need to take the personality of the pokemon into account so I don't force a shy or nervous pokemon into a fight they don't want to get into." Emerald said when he looked at the Buneary with a smile.

The Buneary blushes at the smile while a normal Lopunny smirk.

"Well then, count me in." She said.

However another Lopunny shoves her a bit.

"No way, I should go." She said.

The Buneary, who asked Emerald, puffed out her cheeks.

"Excuse me? I think I should go."

Emerald facepalms before he gave the crowd of bickering Buneary and Lopunny a half lidded look.

"Look, first one who challenges me to a fight gets to go win or lose, I just want to see if my new ally can take care of themselves in a fight… so any takers or did I spook you away." Emerald said to the now quiet crowd.

The crowd blinks after hearing that and were a bit quiet before the Buneary raised her paw.

"I'll take that challenge." She said with a determined look.

Emerald hums before he gave her the come get me gesture.

"Alright then, bring it on." Emerald said while he grins at the Buneary.

The Buneary puffs out her cheeks before she charges at Emerald for a quick tackle.

Emerald put his arms in a cross guard to tank the hit to see how her power was… for a Buneary, not bad, he then forced her back a bit and charged her with a fist raised to see what she would do defensively.

The Buneary decided to use Defense Curl after raising her arms to help block the attack.

While that worked somewhat thanks to the fluff on her body blocking the attack, Emerald kicked her away a moment later to make some distance for ranged attack tests when he raised some rocks near him to give the Buneary time to notice and react when he got ready to launch the attack right before it was sent flying her way.

However Buneary actually started charging at the rocks before she jumped on one before going to another one with good agility.

That caused Emerald to get wide eyes while he looks to where the Buneary was at her landing points to see what she would do next.

After doing one more jump, Buneary looks at Emerald in the air before she opens her mouth and shots an ice beam at him.

Emerald used a quick hand gestured when he saw the attack coming at him and used a rock to block the hit and jumps back while he had a grin on his face, this Buneary wasn't too bad if he was honest, could adapt well and was pretty spunky, a good combo.

Buneary had a determined look as she landed on the ground before she charges at Emerald to do a double hit.

Emerald in turn grins when he decided to get a bit serious and he used Psychic energy on his body to amp his speed to circle the Buneary to avoid the double hit while using some Psychic powers to make a one handed Aura sphere that was launched at the Buneary's backside, it wasn't made to be really damaging so it just hit her ass and she was launched with her own momentum so that she landed on her back with an accidental flip so she was looking at the sky.

The Buneary was caught off guard by that attack before she gets up and looks at Emerald before she charges at him again.

However, once she was close, she did this one move that may have been… Secret Power.

That surprised Emerald when a Buneary knew this move, last he checked, Secret power was either a Technical machine or hidden machine move, he would need to look up that later… either way this was not good so he made a psychic shield to block the hit, it a grassy area like this, the move had a sleep effect of sorts so he couldn't get hit with it at all, thankfully the move was a physical one with some kind of grass flying his way so the attack was blocked while the Alpha Buneary looked impressed with what was going on with this fight.

Some of the other Bunearies , both normal and hybrid like, were surprised at what they saw.

"Wow, who knew she can do that." One of them said.

"Hehe, well considering she is my daughter, wouldn't be too surprised, I was always the strongest here so she has talent." The Alpha said with a smirk on her face, thanks to her having plenty of fun, she had a few eggs here or there and decided to keep one to raise herself.

The Bunearies couldn't argue with that as Buneary continues her battle with Emerald before she does a Jump Kick attack.

This caused Emerald to block the hit again but he was knocked off his feet and had to grin when he had to get a bit serious otherwise he would lose here.

That caused him to use some psychic powers to hit the back of his own legs to flip himself to his feet and he charged the Buneary with two Aura spheres in his hands this time which surprised the Buneary, looks like Emerald wasn't kidding around now.

Buneary had to act fast before she surprised both Emerald, Buneary and Lopunny when the Buneary shot out… a Shadow Ball.

"What the!?" Emerald said while he used one Aura Sphere to hit the Shadow ball and that forced him back from the impact while he had one Aura Sphere leftover as the Buneary who fired it smirks when she lands safely on her feet.

The Buneary huffed a bit.

"Surprised a Buneary like me can use a move like that?" She said as she smirk at Emerald.

"W-Well sort of, not everyday one has them, heard its not a natural thing, you use a Technical machine or something to learn that?" Emerald asked when he wondered how the Buneary could do that move.

"Well I technically found that move during one of my little strolls in the forest. A trainer must've dropped it without realizing it. Didn't know what I was doing when I started learning the move." The Buneary said.

"I-I see… well handy but don't you know its not the best move to learn for Buneary?, heard its a special attack type of move, not Physical so since you would prefer more physical moves, not sure you can use the Shadow ball to its full power… handy, just not too practical." Emerald said when he points out that Buneary and Lopunny don't use many special based attacks.

Buneary shrugged.

"It was worth to try."

"Yeah well since it blocked a hit of mine, not bad, want to end this fight with the next move?, win or lose, looks like you get the passing grade from me since you seem to be a cut above the average Buneary here." Emerald said with a grin on his face while he held his last Aura Sphere in his left hand.

Buneary smirks before she charges at Emerald for the final time.

Emerald did the same and when they got close, Emerald sent the Aura Sphere at her stomach while she used an ear to slug him on the side of his face and both were knocked onto their backs with groans while everyone looked at the tie that just happened.

The Buneary and Lopunny were surprised at how the battle ended before they checked to see if both opponents are okay.

Both were just dazed and had the iconic knock out swirling eyes which made the Alpha chuckle a bit.

"Well girls, looks like this fight is over and its a draw, get these two to a nearby tree and we can get back to having fun with this mutt here… hey you hear that Mutt, get to fucking." the Alpha said while she used a riding crop to smack the side of the Alpha Mightyena's hip.

The Alpha muffly yelped before he resumed thrusting his cock up in the Lopunny's pussy.

The Lopunny moans from the feelin and starts riding the Mightyena's cock again while her juices flow onto the Mightyena's dick.

As the Mightyena thrusts his cock more, the Buneary and Lopunny help drag Emerald and the down Buneary to a nearby tree.

Time then went to a bit later with the two waking at the same time and holding their head while they heard moaning and groaning and saw that the Mightyena was fucking the Alpha Lopunny now while she was on all fours and he was mounting her.

"You call that fucking!?, I'm surprised the others here felt anything with thrusts as weak as yours, really pound away or expect a punishment." The Alpha Lopunny growled out while she thrusts her hips back to meet with the Mightyena's while Emerald blushed a bit at the sight… serious 18 compared to him seeing the Mightyena forcing himself on Laura… now it was a reverse rape from what he could tell thanks to the leash on the Mightyena that the Alpha Lopunny had in her hand.

The Mightyena Alpha growl.

"I'll show you!" He said before he got real serious in fucking the Alpha Lopunny.

The Buneary, though blushes, smirks a bit.

"Looks like he finally learned his place."

"Yeah… though sounds like you had experience with him." Emerald said when he looks at the Buneary next to him.

The Buneary chuckled.

"Once or twice. Sometimes when the girls need a lunch break and I fill in."

"I see… well I heard Buneary only evolve with 100% happiness but can't remember if its from being with a trainer or other factors, I'm guessing your 18 or older right?" Emerald asked when he looks at the Buneary, hard to tell a Buneary's age, same with Lopunny since even males looked female… funny stories when guys hit on some Lopunny and they turn out to be male in some cases.

The Buneary smirked.

"I'm 19. And there's a lot I can do for you." She seductively said.

Emerald blushed from that while he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-Well don't want to force you into anything, we got a tie it seems if you waking next to me was an indicator so if you want to travel with me, you got the option." Emerald said when he smiles at the Buneary.

Buneary blinked a bit.

"Well… hate to leave the pack but, I be an idiot to pass a great offer to travel with a cutie like you after showing you my best moves. So you bet your sexy ass I'm going." She said.

Emerald blushed a bit from that while he chuckles somewhat.

"I see… well if your mom doesn't have issues with that, I would be happy if you could join." Emerald said while he looks at the Alpha Lopunny and sweatdrops.

"Though… maybe a bit before I can get an answer from her so mind asking if you normally talk to your mom even in situations like this?" Emerald asked when he looks at the Buneary.

Buneary chuckled.

"Allow me." She said before clearing her throat.

"Hey mom!, I'm going on a journey with Emerald!" She calls her mom.

The Alpha Lopunny glanced at her Daughter and smirks.

"Alright, try and not make me a granny yet until you get a few badges first, or at least get to be a Lopunny before that happens." The Alpha Lopunny teased before she groans a bit from what the Mightyena was doing which made Emerald blush at the sight of the odd conversation going on her like it was a normal thing.

Buneary chuckles.

"I'll do my best!" She said before looking at Emerald.

"And there you go. We're travel buddies now." She said but in her mind… travel/fuck buddies.

Emerald blushed a bit before he pulled out a pokeball.

"Well see you later then, I'll let the others know about you after you get some rest." Emerald said when he was about to tap the pokeball on the Buneary's head but he stopped to ask this.

"Oh yeah, got a name or mind if I give you one?" Emerald asked since he couldn't call her Buneary forever.

Buneary was thoughtful for a bit.

"Call me whatever you want." She said with a cute eyesmile.

"Alright… Whatever you want, might as well give you a different name instead of that." Emerald said with an amused tone while he was bopped lightly on the shoulder by the Buneary at the joke.

"Hehe, sorry sorry, anyway I'll think of one soon so I'll see you later alright?, might as well brainstorm names with the others and give you a list of names to pick from." Emerald said while he tapped the pokeball on the Buneary's head and she vanished in a red light, the pokeball wobbles a bit every now and then before it stopped to show Emerald caught the Buneary.

"Hehe!, welcome to the team Buneary." Emerald said before he pockets the pokeball after shrinking it and he looks at the Alpha Lopunny.

"I'll make sure your daughter doesn't get into too much trouble so try and not worry about her." Emerald said while he got ready to leave.

The Alpha Lopunny chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. But you might want to worry about yourself. My daughter can be quite sneaky. Takes a bit after me."

"I-I see… well good luck training the Mightyena here, I'll send your daughter back if she wants to pay you a visit later." Emerald said before he used psychic energy to jump into the air and vanished from sight.

The Alpha Lopunny chuckled before looking at the Mightyena.

"Now then, are you planning to get serious?" She said while grinning as she pulls the leash.

That caused the Mightyena to groan before he growled and fucked the Alpha Lopunny at a harder rate to see how she liked it now.

The Alpha Lopunny groans loudly.

"That's it! Fuck me as if you're trying to breed with me!"

This caused the Alpha Mightyena to growl more before he fucked it and used the mega stone that he had to mega evolve into the Maga Mightyena form and his cock grew a bit inside the Alpha Lopunny a bit and he continues to fuck her harder then ever with added power helping him.

The Alpha Lopunny groans and moans loudly as her face starts to look fucked up while the other Lopunnies and Bunearies felt greatly turned on as they watch.

This went on for a bit while the Alpha Mightyena grits his teeth and snarls when he came hard in the Alpha Lopunny's womb with a howl while his nuts throb hard from the effort.

The Lopunny Alpha moans loudly as her pussy tightens around the Mightyena's dick before climaxing hard on it.

After 20 seconds the Mega Mightyena tapped off with a groan and pants for breath when this took more out of him then he thought.

"H-Had e-enough?" The Mega Mightyena pants while he pulled his cock free from the Alpha Lopunny's pussy and his load leaked from her abused snatch and everyone saw that he was two inches bigger than his normal size as a result.

Though the Lopunny Alpha panted, she looks at the Mightyena and chuckles.

"Not by a long shot."

That caused the Mega Mightyena to blink before he shuddered and looked back… to see an army of smirking Lopunny and Buneary and the Mega Mightyena gulps at the lustful looks he was getting.

"Uh… think I could get a 5 minute break to recover?" The Mega Mightyena said while he hoped that they agreed to let him rest.

However, Archeus was not on his side.

"Nope." They said before they all pounce on the Mightyena Alpha.

The Alpha gave a comically girlish scream while Emerald lands on the viewing pad and looks back with a confused look when he heard the scream but shrugged when he left the area and came back to the professor's lab to see a few of the group talking to one another in pairs, his mom and dad were talking about the baby in the pokeball, Leia and Laura were talking about possibly being roommates or something, Jade was busy talking with her sister while the professor was still nursing his head and everyone noticed Emerald finally returning.

"Ah Emerald, you're back. I take that things went well with the Lopunny and Buneary?" Okido said.

"Well you can say that, how long was I gone?" Emerald asked which caused Grigori to look at a clock.

"About 20 minutes or so, have fun with some Buneary and Lopunny?" Grigori said while Emerald hums.

"Hmmm… well you could say that, had a battle with an abnormally strong Buneary and we knocked each other out and now I got her as an ally, want to meet her?, need to have Okido examine her anyway to make sure nothing seriously damaging happened to her." Emerald said when he held the pokeball with the Buneary inside of it.

Everyone blinked when they heard that.

"Really son? Well let's see the little one then." Grigori said.

Emerald nods his head before he gave this call while tossing the pokeball.

"Come on out Buneary!" Emerald called right before the pokeball hit the ground and it opened right before Buneary appeared from a beam of light and stretched her body a bit as well.

"You called Emerald?" Buneary said before blinking when she sees the other people in the room.

"Buneary, say hello to my parents Grigori and Tai Ling, this here is Laura the Gardivoir, Leia the Lucario, and Laura's daughters, I don't know the Kirlia's name yet but the Ralts is named Jade, she is joining us on the journey, could call her my first official pokemon in a nutshell, and you know the professor… he had an incident with a baby pokemon which is why he is all banged up and we need to get the baby to Viridian City to make sure the baby is in good health later." Emerald said when he points at each person and then points at the pokeball to finish things up.

The Buneary blinks a bit after hearing that.

"Well… nice to meet you all although what kind of baby pokemon is it?"

"Well not yet, not sure if the professor told the others but I went to the Lopunny and Buneary area before I could hear anything." Emerald said before he and Buneary look to the Professor to see what he would say.

He blinks at the looks at chuckles before he winced a bit.

"I-Interestingly enough it's a Pichu, but with an odd fur color scheme, not like those rare shiny's I heard about every now and then, genders male, seems pretty healthy with the damage it did to my lab just now, all in all, you could just say the checkup is a precaution and the reason I'm sending the Pichu with Emerald is because I heard rumors about this Team rocket bunch and don't want anything bad happening to the Pichu, I think Emerald mentioning something about team rocket or team something with that Mega evolving Mightyena so I'm just trying to be safe, oddly enough it has some spiky ears on one side which only female Pichu should have so I'm thinking this must be some mutation as well." Okido said while many blink at the explanation.

"Mutation? Is it like a hybrid or something?" Leia said with a confused look.

"Possibly, could even have a different typing than electric for all I know, Alolan and Galar pokemon sometimes have different typings depending on the region, for example…" Okido said while he used his computer to bring up the Kanto Meowth.

"This us rge Meowth of most regions, nothing too out of the ordinary but…" Okido said before he brought up the image of Shira the Alolan Meowth.

"This is the Alolan Meowth, used Shira as an example, her typing is Dark instead of normal and this is an image of a Galarian Meowth that a professor of that region sent to me." Okido said while he showed the Galarian Meowth, it had a brown fur color and black bits on its body while Okido looks at the others.

"The Galarian Meowth here is a Steel Type, so you can understand why I want to get this Pichu checked out, could be a new type of pokemon that just looks like a Pichu or could be a Pichu who just has parents from two different regions mixing to make a new typing of sorts, maybe a duel type with thunder and something else." Okido said while he waits to see what the others thought about all this.

Everyone blinks a few times as they see the differences of each Meowth but they were able to understand.

"Interesting… though what will happen to the Pichu once Emerald brings it to the PokeCenter and gets checked out?" Laura said.

"Well depends, if it's healthy and spends a few days there after getting studied, the Nurse Joy there can contact me on if its safe to let a trainer take it or not, if so, I could contact Emerald and see if he can raise it, if not, I would raise it here and let the other Pikachu and Raichu here help raise it, its a play it by ear type of situation since this can be a serious issue that could spill out of hand if its not handled carefully, I heard recently that Team Rocket attacked the pokemon Center in Viridian City last night as well, but Satoshi and the Pikachu that I gave him seemed to have formed a bond and force them away, it was on the news last night, but I know the Jenny there would have everything patched up by the time you get there." Okido said when he looks at Emerald.

Though everyone else was surprised at the news.

"But still, that's shocking news. At least Satoshi and his Pikachu are okay." Tai Ping said.

"Yeah, you could say their relationship is now bolting out of the starting point now." Okido said before he laughed a bit while others groan from that.

"Oh… professor… please don't make a pun like that, actually hurt me a bit." Emerald said when he held where his heart was for a moment.

"Yeah probably shouldn't go with that joke." Grigori said as he sweatdrops though was thoughtful.

"If Satoshi was at the City yesterday, know where Shigeru and Cedric are now?" He said though the Kirlia by Jade did a little giggle when Cedric's name was mentioned.

"Oh those two?, well lets see, got a call from Shigeru and he already got his first gym badge already, Cedric is trailing behind since he just got to Pewter City, heard the gym leader there is a powerful Rock Type Gym leader who goes by the name of Takeshi, after that should be Kasumi the gym leader of Cerulean City's gym, a Water type Gym leader, Satoshi may have trouble with the first one since electric types are weak to rock types, but should have a pretty easy time if he uses Pikachu there, so Emerald, you are pretty much dead last more or less since you haven't left Pallet town yet." Okido said while Emerald rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure I can catch up fast, besides its not a race, like you said gym leaders are road blocks so depending on who everyone faces, could have an easy or hard time with them, still I should head into town to get a bad or something so I won't have to use my pants to carry everything… though first off does anyone have any name suggestions for Buneary here?, figured we could brainstorm a name before we leave Pallet town." Emerald said when he points a thumb at Buneary here.

Everyone looks at the Buneary for a moment.

"How about… Jessica?" Leia said.

"Hmmm… nice name, what do you think Buneary?, think Jessica would be a good name for you?" Emerald asked when he looks at Buneary to see if she liked the name or not.

Buneary was thoughtful for a bit.

"Eh, works for me." She said.

"Alright, Jessica it is then, welcome to the team, you might as well talk with Jade a bit here while I go buy a bag and we can get going." Emerald said when he points at Jade for a moment before he left the building which caused Jessica to smirk at Jade when she did have a lot of fun questions to ask her.

"So, I guess that means we're travel buddies with that hunk huh?" Jessica said with a smirk.

Jade blinks at tha before she blushed a bit and Jessica chuckles when she knew this would be fun while some around them chuckle at the sight.

"So Jessica, what moves can you do, since Emerald mentioned the battle you two were doing." Grigori said, making Jessica grin.

"Well I have some basics but my best ones are my Ice Beam, Secret Power and… well guess my Shadow Ball attack." She said.

"Shadow ball?, I know that attack, my mother taught me that one." Jade said when she looks curious with the shadow ball move being mentioned.

Jessica perked up after hearing that.

"Really now? Looks like we got more in common. How long have you been learning that move?"

"Well… few days really… still can't fire it that far and can only use it for point blank moves… actually beat Emerald with it with a mix of teleport and hitting him on the back of the head… which sent him face first into a rock that has his face imprinted on it." Jade said while she blushed a bit at the story.

Jessica and the Kirlia were surprised at the story.

"Dang girl. That's some strong moves you put in." Jessica said while smirking.

Jade blushed a bit from that while she was nudged by the Buneary a few times while the scene went to a bit later to show Emerald returning with a backpack on his back, pretty large as well.

"Hey Jade, Jessica, found a bag that I could use so I'm ready to go, what about you two?" Emerald said before he blinks when he saw Jade and Jessica giggling and talking to one another.

"Whoa… how long was I gone for them to get along this well?" Emerald asked while he looks at his dad and mom.

Grigori chuckled.

"Not too long son." He said.

"Ah… well I'll take this and we can get going, already got things packed like spare clothes, a tent and other things so I won't have to sleep out in the wild without some kind of cover, also got soap and other things as well, food and whatnot and water bottles filled with water... the essentials." Emerald said when he got the baby Pichu's pokeball and pockets it carefully for transport and looks to see if Jessica and Jade noticed him.

The duo kept talking before Jade noticed Emerald.

"Oh Emerald, I didn't know you came back." She said.

"Yeah, just got back a moment ago, how you two doing?" Emerald said when he saw that Jade seemed pretty relaxed around Jessica.

Jessica chuckled.

"Oh me and Jade are getting along great." She said.

"Yeah… we were talking about the Shadow ball and how it can be used." Jade said which made Emerald sweatdrop at that.

"I-I see… well if you two are done we should get ready to go." Emerald said when he wondered if this conversation can be handled later.

Buneary and Jade nodded as they each said their goodbyes to the group before Jade was talking to her mom and her sister Kirlia.

"I'm gonna miss you mom." Jade said.

"I know sweetie, but you will be much stronger at the end of this and you can visit at any time, just let Emerald know and I'm sure he can send you here." Laura said while she smiles at her daughter and held her arms out for a hug.

Jade sniffles a bit before she gave her mom a hug.

Laura returned the hug and after a moment, she sets Jade down.

"Now be a big girl and try and be brave, remember you got Emerald to protect you and Jessica to help you if you need some help… or girl talk about boys and stuff hehe." Laura said before she did a little tease at the end to try and help get Jade to relax.

Jade blushes brightly from that before looking at her sister.

The Kirlia smiles.

"Have fun on your journey little sis. I know you'll do great." She said.

Jade did smile a bit as she nods her head.

Though the Kirlia did smirk.

"If you ever see Cedric, tell him to give me a call."

Jade blinks at that before she nods her head.

"Alright sis, see you later." Jade said before she hugged her sister and when she lets go she walked to Emerald and after Emerald grabbed his backpack and equips it after he moved the baby's pokeball to a safe place for safe keeping, Jade and Jessica, both teleporting and bouncing, moved to get on Emerald's backpack to sit on it since the upper part was square like.

"Looks like we get a front row seat while Emerald does the walking huh Jade?" Jessica said while she grins at Jade though Emerald did get a half lidded look on his face.

"You know… considering Jade can teleport and that I'm going to be making great leaps… not sure if sitting on my backpack where you can fall off would be the safest place to sit… also Jade just to check but did you get in a pokeball earlier?, just checking to see if you were caught or not so I won't have to worry about someone else accidentally catching you if I'm not around." Emerald said while he looks at Jade on her side of the backpack.

Jade was thoughtful for a bit.

"I don't think I have."

"Alright, hey professor, got any spare pokeballs that Jade can use?" Emerald asked while Okido points to a nearby shelf.

"There are pokeballs there, just pick one and you should be good to go." Okido said which made Emerald nod his head and he approached the shelf and when he saw the pokeballs, he saw that some were different styles, it was pretty common nowadays for Pokeballs to have various effects so he picked a random one, it was a Luxury ball and he looks at the professor when he held it in his hand.

"Hey Professor, mind if I take this one?" Emerald asked when he showed the professor the black and gold pokeball, in some regions they cost 1000 Poke while in others like Galar they were normally 3000 so they can be pricey depending on the region they are in, the effect of the Luxary ball normally helped increase friendship fast with the pokemon in the pokeball so that was most likely the reason for the price.

Okido blinked when he saw the ball.

"If that's what you want then go ahead."

"Alright, here we go Jade, not sure if you want to stay in it during the trip but got you a pokeball to use." Emerald said while he held the pokeball out for Jade to touch.

Jade nods her head at Emerald before she approaches him after getting off the backpack and touches the ball.

A moment later she vanished in a red light and the pokeball wobbles a few times before it stopped which showed that she was captured before Emerald lets Jade out of the pokeball and smiles at her while he pockets the Luxuray ball.

"Now I'm officially your pokemon." Jade said with a small smile.

"Yup, got two out of 6, 7 if you count myself hehe." Emerald said when he grins at Jade.

Jade did giggle a bit from the joke.

"Let's start this journey!"

"Right, I'll see you and Jessica later so Jade, Jessica, return!" Emerald said when he used Jade and Jessica's pokeballs to return them to their pokeballs and he pockets them and looks at everyone in the building.

"Well everyone, see you later, mom, dad, try and not make too much noise alright?, can't have the neighbors complain about noise again after you and mom had fun a few times in the past hehe." Emerald said before he looks at Leia and Laura.

"Try and not wreck my room up too much, going to need a place to sleep if I'm coming back sometime soon." Emerald said before he looks at Okido.

"Try and not give the Kirlia trouble professor, can't give them too much trouble even if they are here to assist you." Emerald said before he exits the laboratory and left everyone else behind.

Emerald's mom blushes at what her son said as Leia smirks.

"Well… can't make any promises on that."

Laura blushed at that as well while Grigori chuckles when he looks at his wife.

"Well Tai Ling, better make sure we don't cause issues with the neighbors…. Maybe I should get that certain item I've always wanted to see you use during the act hehe." Grigori said while he smiles at his wife.

Tai Ping blushes a bit but giggles nonetheless.

"Oh Grigori. You naughty man." She said with a smirk.

Grigori chuckles a bit and the scene went to Emerald when he was at the gate to exit Pallet town.

"Alright… time to start my journey officially!" Emerald said before his body glows with a blue light and he jumped high in the air at an angle so he could get a good view of the area… he had a grin on his face when he saw a rainbow in the distance while he was unaware of Mewtwo floating high above Pallet town and finally watching him leave his hometown which made her smirk a bit.

'_**Good luck to you my apprentice. Hopefully when you return stronger we'll have our… special battle.' **_Mewtwo thought.

* * *

**An Hour later/ Emerald**

Emerald at this time was more or less approaching Viridian City rather quickly thanks to his psychic infused jumps, he had to stop once or twice to readjust his backpack thanks to him not being used to wearing it but all in all things were going pretty well, he made sure Jessica and Jade had a few battles along the way so they could level up and nothing else, he had to make sure that he got the baby Pichu to the Nurse Joy in Viridian City pretty safely so he was getting a bit winded with all these jumps.

Though seems fate had other plans when Emerald heard this shriek and when he landed near it, he approached the source to see that a woman with a pokemon was surrounded by some guys in some odd looking outfits, they wre mainly black outfits, had black hats and had a large red R on the front.

Emerald would have just shrugged these guys off as some kind of odd group, however he heard something about handing over the pokemon the woman had and Emerald narrowed his eyes when he heard that and saw the woman holding her pokemon now, seems like the pokemon was injured and not fit for battle.

"Hey, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Emerald said when he made his appearance known and on close inspection, saw that the woman was a young looking nurse Joy, seems she was coming here to Viridian City for some reason… though from what Emerald heard, maybe to help with any issues since that attack on the Pokemon Center a few days ago and saw that the Nurse Joy had a injured Chansey that was barely able to stay awake thanks to its injuries.

"Why don't you mind your own business kid if you know what's good for you." One figure said.

"Well I would but seeing a group of thugs ganging up on a cute Nurse Joy and Chansy would get any normal guy or gal thinking the worst, either that or you maybe trying to take the Chansy for some reason… right?... Team Rocket?... heard about your group attacking a friend of mind earlier and an attack on the Pokemon Center… guess you guys never learn and now I got to teach you a lesson so why don't we skip the talk and get right to the battle… besides I believe I got much better pokemon fit for battle then a Nurse Joy's pokemon so…" Emerald said while he shrugged when he hoped this talk would get the thugs attention away from the Nurse Joy and onto him.

The thugs chuckled.

"You got balls kid and speaking of, if you have some pokemon on you, hand them over to us and we'll let you go." One of them said.

"How about a deal then, let the Nurse Joy and Chansy go and we have a battle without interruptions, 3 on 1 in your favor, if you win, you get my pokemon hands down, if I win, you guys just scram so I can get to Viridian City without issue, simple right?, or are you afraid a guy who just started out on his journey would beat you three in a battle?, in fact, why not make this interesting and have a 3 on 3 battle?, saves time win or lose right?" Emerald said while he grins at the thugs.

The thugs blinked a bit before they start laughing.

"Ha! We'll show you. We accept your deal." One of them said.

"Great… Jade!, Jessica!, come on out!" Emerald called while he tossed the two pokeballs that had his pokemon in them and the duo appeared as a result and looked confused when they saw the thugs.

"Um… whats going on?" Jade said while Emerald got a serious look on his face.

"Long story short, 3 on 3 battle with with pokemon thieves who want to rob a Nurse Joy, get ready to fight." Emerald said while the thugs looked confused when they saw Emerald only using 2 pokemon instead of three.

"Hey kid, this was supposed to be a 3 on 3. You trying to lose this badly?" One of the TR thugs said.

"Oh no, its just that I figured this could be a bit more interesting, after all… who says that I'm done?" Emerald said while he surprised the thugs when he used his psychic powers to remove his backpack and sets it near a tree out of the way to not get hit.

"... I mean I am a hybrid after all so I might as well count as the third fighter for my team so bring out your three pokemon." Emerald said when he stands near a nervous Jade and a pumped Jessica who got in a fighting stance when she heard what she heard about pokemon thieves and what not.

"Alright you bozos. Are you men, or are you scared Meowths." Jessica said with a taunting grin.

"Oh thats it!" Another Goon said before he threw a pokeball and a Weezing appeared from the pokeball.

Another goon summons a Alolan Geodude.

The final one moved and actually summoned a Galar pokemon, it was the water type Chewtle.

"*Whistle*... wow and we have a pokemon from different regions… you guys must get around." Emerald said when he knew what his opponent was, the Geodude for now, Jessica moved to get the Weezing, and that left Jade with the Chewtle.

"Alright you two, considering I won't be able to give many commands, try and react with moves you know… especially you Jade, try and be tricky, I know Jessica can hold her own in a fight so try and hold out until Jessica and I get done with our opponent OK?" Emerald said when he pulled his hands from his pockets and got ready to fight.

Jade gulped before getting into a stance.

"I will… do my very best Emerald." She said as Jessica crack her knuckles.

This caused Emerald to nod before the trio looks at the enemy pokemon to see what they would do.

The lead TR goon looks at his partners.

"Alright you two, try and take out those weaklings so we can focus on this guy."

"Right!" The Goon partners said as one before they gave the command for their pokemon to attack.

This caused Emerald to throw rocks at the Geodude and while it did cause damage, it wasn't a Ground type attack so all it did was knock it back and Jessica used her jumping ability to jump over the Weezing and she used ice beam on it to give it a chilling hit that made it cry out in pain and Jade had to teleport a few times to avoid the Chewtle's water gun and used a shadow ball point blank behind the Chewtle to make it fly forward and Emerald used some psychic power to throw the Chewtle at the Weezing to really knock it back so no one could be poisoned anytime soon.

The TR goons couldn't believe what was happening.

"Come on guys. We can do it… Geodude, use Thunderbolt!" He said making said pokemon follow that command.

Though Emerald smirks when he pulled the Chewtle from the Weezing and shocked the two goons when he used the Chewtle as a shield and it cried out in pain while Jade and Jessica sweatdrops when Emerald chuckles darkly… made them question who was good and who was bad for a moment right now and since the Chewtle was a water type… serious weakpoint was hit by the electric type Alolan Geodude.

"Chewtle!" The TR goon shouts.

When the attack ends thanks to Geodude stopping its attack, the Chewtle was out like a light in no time and Emerald smirks at the Team Rocket Goons.

"And then there were 2." Emerald said while he looks amused right now while he had his hands in his pockets.

The lead TR goon gulp before looking at his other partner.

"Okay… minor set back. We still have a chance."

"R-Right!" The remaining goon said while the Geodude and Weezing got back together so that they could try and turn this battle around.

Emerald grins when he looks at Jade and Jessica.

"I'll leave these two to you two, I'll issue commands and only get involved if either of you are in trouble." Emerald said when he moved to stand behind his pokemon for a psudo two on two battle now with Jade and Jessica VS Geodue and Weezing.

"Sounds good to me." Jessica said with a grin on her face as Jade got a determined look.

"R-Right… I-I'll do my best!" Jade said while she had a determined look on her face, made her look a bit cute as a result.

The two TR goon's grin.

"That's what you think. Geodude, give that puny bunny a taste of your Rock Throw!"

"Wheezie, give that runt a smoke screen!" The other goon said.

As the two gave the attacks which sent rocks at Jessica and Jade was nearly hit by the smoke screen all Emerald did was grin.

"Jade, team Teleport." Emerald ordered which caused Jade to hold Jessica and the two teleported who knows where much to the goons confusion.

"Huh? Where did they go?" The lead goon said.

"I don't know." The second goon said.

All Emerald did was whistle to get the goods attention before he points upwards and the duo looked up and were shocked when they saw what was happening when they saw Jade and Jessica above the pokemon.

"Jade!, Jessica!, Shadowball!" Emerald called out and while Jade would have questioned why since her shadow ball was incomplete, she trusted Emerald enough to try and when she and Jessica formed a shadow ball it was twice as big when the attacks combined and a super shadow ball was formed and before the two could comprehend how that happened, Jessica and Jade launched the attack and it flew right at the enemy pokemon, though they both jumped back as the attack approached the ground while the Goon's partner laughed.

"HAHA!, may have power but slow as hell!" The second goon said while the first joined in on the laugher before they stopped mid laugh when they saw the super shadow ball covered in a blue light.

"Yeah… slow as hell but stable beyond belief thanks to Jessica and had quite the power thanks to Jade… add my control for a surprising move and you get one hell of an attack." Emerald said while he had a grin on his face as his eyes glowed with psychic energy and held the super shadow ball over his head with one finger as Jade and Jessica land on the ground with Jessica holding Jade safely.

The two goons 's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh no." The lead goon said.

"Oh yes!" Emerald said while he moved his hand forward and the super shadow ball was launched forward at shocking speed and before the enemy pokemon could do anything, they were hit full on with the attack and screamed their names as they were sent flying while Emerald blew on his finger like a smoking gun when the two enemy pokemon were knocked out and Emerald grins at the team rocket goons.

"So… got more pokemon for us to beat?, got more moves then that to use and so many creative ways in a tag battle… thanks for agreeing to it." Emerald said while he chuckles evilly when the goons just realized Emerald punked them good by talking them into a tag match.

"Y-You played us!" The second goon said.

"Oh like you guys would play fair… pretty sure your friend who was knocked out would try and sneak his way to the Chansey over there from what I can tell so might as well give you an ultimatum… either run now… or expect a lot of pain." Emerald said while he cracked his knuckles and the third goon who was knocked out awhile ago jolts when he was indeed working his way around to get behind the Nurse Joy and Chansey and they look over and jolt when the goon was so close… though Emerald glaring daggers at the Goon while Jessica looked ready for more got into a battle stance and Jade gave another cute look of determination when she was ready for more… the goons were fighting an uphill battle… just who was this guy they were fighting?, may have to report to the boss about this.

The lead goon made a tsk noise.

"Damn, retreat men."

This caused the leader and the goons to recall their pokemon before they ran from the area which left Emerald, Jessica, Jade, the Nurse Joy, and the Chansey alone and Emerald shakes his head before he looks at Jade and Jessica.

"Well that was our first ever trainer based pokemon battle, bit of a let down to be honest but hey, not every fight is fulfilling… not a bad fight Jade, nice moved Jessica, I'll check on you two later, for now I need to make sure this Nurse Joy and her Chansey are not hurt to badly." Emerald said when he left Jade and Jessica alone for a moment to check on the Nurse Joy who was tending to her Chansey's wounds.

"Are you alright?, your Chansey going to be alright?" Emerald said since he doubted the goons would have made life threatening damage if they were trying to steal the chansey from the Nurse Joy.

"Yes. Thank you for saving us." Nurse Joy said.

"No problem, it should be a good thing to help a nurse Joy in need so no thanks are necessary." Emerald said while he grins at the Nurse Joy.

Nurse Joy blushes a bit.

"What's your name?, if you don't mind me asking?"

Emerald blinks at that and grins again.

"My name is Emerald, as you saw I'm a hybrid yet I don't know who my parents are so not sure what pokemon I'm related to, nice to meet you, these two who helped are my pokemon called Jessica the Buneary and Jade the Ralts." Emerald said when Jade and Jessica moved closer to look at the Nurse Joy and the Chansey.

"Hey." Jessica greeted.

"H-Hello." Jade greeted cutely.

Nurse Joy smiles a bit.

"Nice to meet you both and thank you for helping me and Chansey."

"Hehe, no problem, anything to help a pokemon in need and nice ladies like you who take care of us." Jessica said while she grins at Nurse Joy.

Now some may wonder why the Nurse Joy was able to understand the two pokemon but first Jade could telepathically talk with humans and as a result, she made it so that anyone in her range could understand pokemon around her.

Nurse Joy smiles at Jessica before she looks at Chansey to see if she's okay.

The Chansey was groaning when she was a bit damaged, if she had a health bar, her health would be at the yellow mark right now while Emerald dug around his bag that he called to him for a moment and he pulled out a few potions.

"Here, use these to heal your Chansey." Emerald said while he had the potions in his hand.

Nurse Joy nods at Emerald before she takes the potion and applies it to her Chansey.

When she did, Chansey looked much better and when another potion was used, the Chansey sat up and pats her body when most of her injured were healed and she smiles when she looks at Nurse Joy to show she felt much better now.

"I feel so much better now." Chansey said with a happy look on her face.

"Hehe, I'm glad, you can thank Emerald here and his Pokemon, they saved us from that nasty Team Rocket group." Nurse Joy said while she points at Emerald, Jade, and Jessica.

Chansey gave the trio an appreciative look.

"Thank you all. Without your assistance, who knows what those nasty Team Rocket people will do."

"Well I could think of some-!" Jessica would have said in a teasing way but Jade covered her mouth before she could fully say anything while Emerald facepalmed at Jessica's antics.

Jessica muffles as Nurse Joy and Chansey blinked in confusion a few times.

Emerald nervously chuckles a bit when he looks at the duo.

"Forget about her for a moment, she's new to the group and has an interesting thought process… anyway you two need an escort to the City?, were actually going to the pokemon Center to drop off a baby pokemon who hasn't imprinted yet on anyone and need to make sure the kid is alright." Emerald said while Nurse Joy blinks a few times.

"You mean that odd looking Pichu?" Nurse Joy said while Emerald has an eyesmile and looks over at a smiling Pichu who sat on the ground and was looking at him before he looks back, this Pichu had a silver fur color and pink cheek colorings while the normally black stripes it had where red in coloring.

"Yes this Pichu who-!" Emerald said before he froze while he, Jessica, and Jade blink and Emerald pales a bit.

"Oh sweet Arceus… please tell me this isn't the Pichu that I think it is." Emerald said while he sweats up a storm while the Pichu tilts its head cutely a few times.

Funnily enough when the Geodude sent rocks flying… one of them nicked Emerald's backpack pocket where the Pichu was being held and well… when Emerald brought it over it fell on the ground… you readers can get the general idea that it happened to see Emerald and now… Papa Emerald is born.

"Well I haven't seen that Pichu before but… it's definitely the one since you had its ball." Jessica said after getting her mouth uncovered.

Emerald was still sweating up a story and Nurse Joy and the others saw it waddle over and the baby Pichu hugged Emerald's knee and rubbed his face on his hip in an adorable way.

"Awww, so cute." Jade said as Nurse Joy giggled.

"Seems the little one is liking you already."

"Probably because its thinks I'm its parent… Okido said this Pichu wasn't imprinted yet." Emerald said with a low tone to his voice and he facepalms when he would have a lot to explain later when he calls Okido later.

"Should we try putting it back in its ball?" Jessica said in a low tone.

"No… pretty sure it would be very distressed if I do that and I need to have the Nurse Joy there check out this Pichu's health… might as well give this Pichu a name after we find out its typing, thanks to how different it looks to the usual Pichu, not even sure if its even a elec type." Emerald said while he picked up the Pichu which made it giggle and coo and put its right paw in its mouth in a cute way.

The ladies blushes at the cuteness.

"Then we might as well start heading there. I was heading there to go see my sister." Nurse Joy said.

"Right… hopefully things will get better after this so lets get going, thankfully were not too far so Jade, Jessica, want to walk with the Nurse Joy and I?, don't want to spook the little guy here by having you two vanish." Emerald said while he rubbed a finger over the Baby Pichu's stomach and it giggles as a result.

"I-I don't mind." Jade said as Jessica chuckled.

"No problem here since I don't want to scare the little guy."

"Right… lets get going." Emerald said before he sets the Pichu on top of his backpack and he and the others start walking from the area while the Pichu laughed from the ride.

This caused everyone to chuckle or awe from that though nothing much else happened as the group entered Viridian City and Emerald blinks when he saw various policemen and women moving around while a few Officer Jenny's were running around with some Growlithe of various regions, in fact one of the Officer Jenny ran up to the group to speak with the Nurse Joy traveling with Emerald since the Chansey with Nurse Joy was still a bit damaged and it showed even if the damage was small.

"Hold it right there. Are you Nurse Joy from Pewter City?" Officer Jenny said.

"Yes I am, I had to come around from the Pallet town route thanks to an accident with a path getting blocked on the way here and thanks to this trainer and his pokemon, I was saved from that Team Rocket Group, they wanted to try and take my Chansey from me and we're heading to the Pokemon Center right now." Nurse Joy said with a smile on her face.

Officer Jenny blinked in surprise after hearing that.

"I see…" she said before looking at Emerald.

"Good job to you sir. And if you want, I'll escort you all to the Pokémon Center pronto."

"Uh… thanks but you sure?, things seem pretty hectic right now and I don't want you to get in trouble if you get a call if someone else needs your help." Emerald said since there were quite a bit of officers here and there, most likely thanks to the team rocket attacks happening here.

"Well its no trouble really, aside from the Team Rocket incident happening, we were more or less called in to try and deal with some pretty illegal underground fighting that has been going on… you hear of Nuzlock challenges?, its where Pokemon fight to the death and Hybrids get in on it as well, honestly its sickening…" Officer Jenny said while Emerald frowns and he really hoped Lillum and Maite were not in on those things here… he remembered more about them and they were nice girls… thankfully he could check on Lillum since she would be most likely working with her mom at the pokemon center…. Maite on the other hand… who knows where she would be if she still lived here.

Jessica, Jade, Chansey and Nurse Joy were shocked at the news.

"That's horrible. What type of trainers would do that to their own Pokémon?" Nurse Joy said.

"The pretty twisted kind or those who have nothing else to lose it seems, those in dept, those who are forced, those who want a thrill, the list goes on, anyway if you see anything strange please let me know alright?, Anyway I'll see you later if you guys stick around town." Officer Jenny said before she ran off in a random direction.

"I can't believe there's people that do this." Jessica said as she frowns a bit.

"Yeah well no helping that and if we get pulled into that situation and have to get out safely, we adapt, for now let's get to the center so we can deal with one situation at a time." Emerald said to keep things on track while the Pichu was looking around the area with a curious look while it moved back and forth on Emerald's backpack.

"Emerald is right. We should be at the center and make sure that the Pichu is okay." Jade said.

That caused everyone to nod and followed Emerald to the Viridian City Pokemon Center while unaware of someone watching them, however their form was so obscured by shadows that they couldn't be made out thanks to a nearby alleyway.

Though the one thing made out on the figure to show they were not human or at least a hybrid was two large ears on their head, but instead of focusing on them, the scene went to the Viridian City Pokemon Center to show Emerald and the others entering the center.

* * *

**Viridian City/ Pokemon Center/ Emerald, Baby Pichu, Jade (Ralts), Jessica (Buneary), Nurse Joy (one from Pewter City), Chansey (from Pewter City)**

The group managed to enter pretty safely though they had to avoid some construction workers who were taking care of a large hole in the ceiling and plenty of scorch marks like Lightning struck or something.

"Well here we are. Let's go see if my sister is at the counter." Nurse Joy said as she heads to the front of the counter.

When she did, Emerald and the others wait a bit before the Nurse Joy reappeared with another who looked a bit older than the rescued Nurse Joy.

The Nurse Joy of Viridian City looked at group before smiling when she saw Emerald.

"My word Emerald. You've gotten much bigger last time I saw you."

Emerald looked confused when he heard that?

"Do I know you?, Sorry I'm not trying to be a… butt… but you Nurse Joys look so similar its hard to tell one beauty from another." Emerald said while he kept himself censored to not curse in front of the Pichu and tried to say a compliment to make up for the possible offense he might have made.

Nurse Joy pouts a bit.

"I see… though I can't blame you since it was years ago but surely you remember my daughter, Lillum."

Emerald blinks a few times and he got wide eyes.

"AH!, your Lillum's mom!, I remember Lillum being pretty shy back then and hiding behind you a lot when we were little kids." Emerald said when he remembers the Nurse Joy and Lillum.

Nurse Joy giggles.

"Well she's not shy no more. She had hoped you be here someday. In fact, she's having a break. I can call her up here."

"Really?, Well before you do, I came here originally to get this Pichu checked out, you see…" Emerald said before he explained that aside from him being on a journey for badges, he was also here to get this Pichu baby checked to make sure it was healthy and what not.

"...so hope you can take a look at this little guy, and can you also heal Jade and Jessica?, They were in a few fights before we got here and this other Nurse Joy explained what happened, you can understand why I want the Pokemon checked out before anything else happens." Emerald said while he used some psychic energy to get the Pichu which giggles when he was flying through the air and was passed to the Nurse Joy and the Pichu looks up at the Nurse Joy with a cute curious look on his face.

Nurse Joy blushes as she couldn't believe how cute the Pichu.

"Awww, you're so cute. Of course I'll take a look at the little guy. And I'll definitely make sure that your Pokémon are in top shape. Which by the way, thank you for saving my sister and her Chansey." She said with a smile.

"Eh no trouble at all, it should be a duty to keep all ladies safe no matter what, especially those who help trainers out for nothing much more than thanks so I'll be… cursed if I let a nice lady like this Nurse Joy and Chansey get hurt more than she already had." Emerald said while he censored himself again since the Baby Pichu was still here and he smiles at the Pewter City Nurse Joy and Chansey.

Said duo blushes as the Viridian Nurse Joy giggles a bit.

"Well follow me so my sister and I can make sure that everyone is well." She said as she motions everyone else to follow her.

Emerald nods his head before he and the others start to follow the Nurse Joys and a minute passed while many Chansey and Ditto who were in Chansey form were helping with pokemon recovering while Emerald noticed a woman who was extra shapely and the woman noticed Emerald as well, Emerald didn't recognize her yet the woman seemed to recognize Emerald and ran up to him much to his surprise.

"Emerald!" The woman said excitedly as she hugs Emerald.

Emerald blushed from that and the Pichu held onto Emerald's backpack while Emerald muffly mutters various words that couldn't be heard thanks to him being in between the woman's barely confined breasts which were massive to say the least while she keeps on hugging him.

"Emerald. Finally after all these years." The woman said as she kept hugging him.

Emerald in turn was slowly stopping his struggling while Jessica looked ticked.

"Hey Balloon breasts!, let Emerald go!, you're suffocating him!" Jessica said while she jumped and did a flying kick to knock the woman off Emerald, she was like a stranger and who was she to hug Emerald out of the blue like that which caused a really blue Emerald to gasp for breath when he was nearly suffocated by the breasts he was smothered in.

The woman groans before glaring at Jessica.

"Hey! who are you to stop me from hugging my friend."

"Friend?, well excuse me for that... I was just stopping someone from possibly killing my trainer in ways that most men would dream of, or was the blue on his face not noticed by you?" Jessica said while the Pewter City Nurse Joy pats Emerald on the back while he caught his breath after a minute.

The woman blinked a bit before realizing that she might've suffocated Emerald.

"Oh Arceus… I'm so sorry Emerald." She said.

"N-No problem… whoever you are." Emerald said when he didn't recognize the woman and the Viridian City Nurse Joy giggles a bit when the woman looked a bit bummed.

"You may want to reintroduce yourself sweety, it has been years and you do look so different compared to your younger shy self." The Viridian City Nurse Joy said while she smiles at the woman while Emerald blinks in confusion.

"Shy?... Sweety?... wait… is she…" Emerald said when he started to register some things and the woman was starting to become known to him… but with how shapely she was, it was no wonder Emerald didn't recognize her at first.

"It's me Emerald. It's Lillum." The woman, now Lillum, said.

Emerald got wide eyes while he used his psychic powers to get her to her feet.

"Well… frick Lillum, didn't expect to be hugged like that or to see you with this kind of figure, you look like a model compared to years ago." Emerald said when he lets Lillum go so she could stand on her own.

Lillum blushes a bit before giggling.

"Well thanks. You turned out very handsome."

Emerald blushed from that and rubbed the back of his head while he didn't know how to continue the conversation while the Viridian city Nurse Joy looks at her daughter.

"I'll take care of these pokemon here so why don't you two get reacquainted, you had plenty of fun with Cedric when he got here so you could do the same with Emerald if you want, you do need a break for a bit so might as well consider it break time." Viridian City Nurse Joy said before she took the Pichu in her arms from Emerald's backpack and gestured for Jessica and Jade to follow her when she started to leave the room.

Said duo did leave though Jessica gave Lillum a dirty look behind Lillum's back before leaving.

Lillum smiles as she looks at Emerald.

"Well then, shall we get… reacquainted?" She said before wrapping her arms around Emerald's right arm.

Emerald sweatdrops from the look Jessica gave Lillum while Emerald shook it off and blushed when he looks at Lillum.

"Ummm… sure, could talk about how things went over the years, got a quiet place where we can talk?" Emerald asked while he waits for Lillum to lead him wherever.

Lillum giggles again.

"Oh I know a good place we can use." She said before she starts dragging Emerald out of the room.

Emerald was confused by that and just thought she was taking him to talk in private… how naive he was right now while he was unaware of Lillum's more kinky thoughts.

'_Hehe, there won't be any talking from what we're about to do my dear Emerald. I wonder if he's bigger than Cedy.' _Lillum thought.

While this went on, time went to a few minutes later with Emerald being brought into a empty room in the VIP area though Emerald had no idea what this room was for while he sits on a nearby bed.

"Well nice place here, so Lillum mind if I ask a few questions?, are you alright?, I heard about the attack by Team Rocket on this place so I'm hoping you were not hurt." Emerald said while he worried Lillum was pushing herself right now if she was harmed.

Lillum looks at Emerald before smiling kindly.

"Yes, everything went well. I will say this, the three members that I saw were idiots and thought they can get away, but thankfully, Satoshi and his Pikachu, followed by an army of Pikachus that were staying here helped saved the day."

"I see, nice to know… hey Lillum, I do have to ask as well but… happen to know if Maite still lives in town?" Emerald asked and Lillum seemed to freeze for half a second like she was contemplating on answering that but she just smiles at Emerald.

"Well… lets just say that she is around and we can talk about her later, for now we should focus on our time together since we haven't talked much." Lillum said while hoping Emerald went along with it.

Emerald blinks when he heard that and he could be wrong but… did Lillum look… scared when Maite was mentioned?... he would ask about that later but knew Lillum would want to focus on the here and now so he just went along with the subject change.

"Well Alright, what do you want to talk about then?" Emerald asked while Lillum looked relieved at the change in subject and took the chance to change things when she went from worried to flirtful in no time.

"Well… I was thinking that we save the talk for later." Lillum said as she leans closer to Emerald.

Emerald blinks at that while he wondered what Lillum would do.

His question was answered as Lillum kissed Emerald on the lips.

Emerald blushed at that and looked like a tomato when he didn't expect that and fell back onto the bed with Lillum falling on top of him.

Lillum mentally giggles as she continues to kiss Emerald before using her tongue to lick Emerald's lips.

Though she was surprised when Emerald gripped her shoulders and flipped the duo over so that Emerald was over Lillum and he leaned back to grin at her while he used his psychic powers to move his backpack away from the duo.

"You know… if I didn't know any better I would think you were expecting this... if this was before I left Pallet I wouldn't get any of this… but thanks to some nice ladies back home, I know quite a bit so why don't we just skip the roundabout way of doing things and get right to the fun." Emerald said when he had Lillum sit up with psychic powers and gripped her on the back of the head and kissed her intensely and had his tongue go into her mouth as a result to really work her up much to her surprise.

Lillum was indeed surprised by this bold action but didn't care since this is what she wanted before she hugs Emerald and kiss back with passion.

A moment later, Emerald removed his clothing when he got off Lillum and she saw his body… and his cock as well and Emerald smirks when he saw Lillum's jaw dropping at the sight… sure she took big cocks before but seeing Emerald with one this size really surprised her greatly.

'_Wow… so big.' _Lillum thought as she blushes brightly.

"Hehe, see something you like Lillum?... pretty sure you need to get undressed before we can start our fun or want to play the sexy nurse examining me for injuries and checking to see if my dick still functions properly?" Emerald said while he grins at Lillum… just what kind of ladies helped him get like this… she would have to thank them later.

Lillum was able to snap out of it before smirking.

"Hehe, I do love playing nurse. Let's check for any injuries." She said before she uses her hands to feel Emerald's chest.

Emerald stands still while he lets Lillum touch his body, she could feel his muscles and could tell how dense they were… Emerald may not look threatening but she could tell if he trained more on this journey, he would be much much stronger then most she had the pleasure of having an up and close examination with.

"So tell me kind sir. Do you feel any discomfort on your body." Lillum said as she continues her acting.

"Well… nothing much I can say but… well lets just say no matter how well my dear lovers please me, I never seem to feel good enough to finish in the bedroom, I'm wondering if something is wrong with me since I used to be able to finish pretty well after a bit but never to this extreme… I know it may not be… ethical to ask but… think you can examine my cock and see if you see anything strange with it?" Emerald asked while playing on the kinky roleplay.

"Absolutely." Lillum said while feeling excited as she now was looking at Emerald's cock.

She could see how massive it was, honestly if Emerald were human he would be freakish in nature but thanks to him being a hybrid, this kind of cock would make sense… hey when you have pokemon like living data like porygon, living weather, and legendaries who could create natural disasters… a monster cock would be the least of anyone's worries….

That's when Lillum wrapped her hands around Emerald's dick to get a better feel of it as she touches each side.

"Hmmm…" Emerald moans while his cock slowly starts to get erect in Lillum's hands.

Lillum blushes as she continues to touch Emerald's dick for a moment.

"Hmmm, seems to be okay in both size and width. Going to need to do a little testing but first…" She said before she starts to undress herself after letting go till she was completely nude in front of Emerald.

Emerald's eyes wonder Lillum's body and he gulped while his cock was harder than a rock type's body right now with how much blood was focused into the dick.

Lillum smirks as she sees Emerald looking at her.

"See something you like?" She said.

"Yeah… though I'm sure a sexy nurse like you would get in trouble for not helping my condition out first… I could.. Repay you if you help me finish and I could keep quiet about this kind of thing going on." Emerald said while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum grins back.

"Oh I'll help you alright." She said before she knees down again and starts to lick Emerald's dick after sticking out her tongue.

"Oh fuck!" Emerald groans when Lillum seemed to hone in on his weak points from the get go even with simple licks, it was like she was using certain attacks in a battle to slowly edge him into a KO if this comparison could be used.

Lillum mentally giggled as she continues her action for a moment before she opens her mouth and swallows Emerald's dick as much as she can.

"D-Damn!" Emerald groans out when he was surprised to see Lillum taking half of his cock with ease… guess the Ditto lineage really helped prevent a gag reflex.

Lillum mentally giggles again as she takes more of Emerald's dick in her mouth before Lillum starts bobbing her head back and forth.

Emerald groans from the feeling and used a hand to pet Lillum's head to show she was doing good so far.

Lillum blushes at the petting as she continues bobbing her head before using her tongue to lick the tip on Emerald's dick when she moved her head back to do so every now and then.

Emerald pants a bit from the pleasure he was feeling and his cock slowly throbbed as a result.

Lillum knew what that meant which caused her to suck Emerald's cock faster and harder before Lillum uses her hands to cup and fondle Emerald's ball sack.

"Oh f-fuck… f-finally about to blow!, K-keep going!" Emerald begged when he was about to have a rather intense orgasm.

Lillum didn't need to be told twice as she doubles her efforts to make sure Emerald climaxed hard.

Emerald then tossed his head back and groans loudly when he came hard inside of Lillum's mouth and down her throat with great force, flooding her stomach with his sperm.

Lillum muffles while surprised at how much cum Emerald let out before swallowing it as Lillum fondles Emerald's balls again to make him cum more.

Emerald rides out his orgasm and tapped off 30 seconds later with a deep groan and pants for breath while he recovers from how intense the orgasm was.

Lillum took this time to swallow the rest of the cum before she starts to slowly clean Emerald's dick with her tongue.

Emerald shuddered and grins at Lillum.

"Fuck… looks like that help of yours worked… been awhile since I had an orgasm like that… want me to return the favor?" Emerald asked while he grins at Lillum.

Lillum pulls her mouth away after making sure that Emerald's dick was clean before smirking at him.

"I've been hoping you say that."

This caused Lillum to sit on the bed and after moving Lillum's legs apart, Emerald was eating her out in no time while his tongue worked to go deep into her folds again and again.

"Oh fuck yeah." Lillum groan as she was enjoying this action while letting Emerald do his thing.

Emerald then moved to suck Lillum's bud and used a few fingers to finger her folds and used his index and ring finger on his other hand, he teased Lillum's asshole to let her know what he was about to do.

Lillum groans again while shuddering before giving Emerald a thumbs up which was like telling him to go for it.

That caused Emerald to nod his head before he pushed his fingers into Lillum's asshole and he starts to finger her ass and pussy in sync while he sucked on her bud for added pleasure.

"Oh fuck!" Lillum moans as she really enjoys having her holes being played with as Lillum's toes curled.

Emerald keeps on going while he keeps on pleasing Lillum while he wondered what Lillum was thinking as Lillum could see first hand Emerald's unexpected experience.

'_Fuck, don't know how Emerald can be this good. Whoever took his cherry really showed Emerald something. I think it was that Gardevoir that Cedy mentioned. Definitely need to thank her.' _Lillum thought as she kept moaning.

Emerald though no mind reader enjoyed Lillum looking pleased and keeps his actions up more and more until…

Lillum toss her head back and groans loudly before climaxing on Emerald's face and fingers.

Emerald keeps on sucking Lillum's bud and fingering her holes while he keeps his eyes closed while he waits for Lillum to ride out her orgasm.

Lillum continues to orgasm for about 15 seconds till she finally taps off.

Emerald removed his fingers from Lillum's holes and smiles when he saw Lillum panting as she tried to recover from what just happened.

"F-Fuck… you really hit the r-right... spots." Lillum said.

Emerald smirks when he stands up fully and his cock was shown to be iron hard and he decided to throw the roleplay out the window.

"Oh I don't know Lillum… figured your right spot would be much deeper and I have something much better to get that kind of itch." Emerald said while he stroked his cock a few times.

Lillum licks her lips before she lays on her back and spreads her legs to show Emerald her folds again.

"Then put that sucker in and help scratch that itch."

Emerald had no issues with that when he moved to get over Lillum and aimed his cock at her folds and used his psychic powers to do so, he then teased her pussy lips when he rubbed the head somewhat to tease her.

Lillum shudders for a bit before she looks at Emerald.

"No teasing Emerald." She said with a cute begging look.

Emerald grins when he heard that.

"Alright, no teasing… just pussy fucking!" Emerald growled out when he pushed his cock pretty deep into Lillum and his cock bashed into her womb in no time and Emerald grits his teeth when he felt how tight Lillum was before he starts to fuck her from the get go and enjoyed her bouncing breasts when Emerald's gaze was drawn to them.

"OH FUCK YES!" Lillum groans loudly before she wrapped her arms and legs around Emerald.

Emerald just had gritted teeth when he heard that and fucked Lillum harder while he used his psychic powers to move Lillum's nipples close together and went to suck on them hard while he used one hand to smack Lillum's ass again and again.

"Oh yes Emerald! Fuck me harder! Make sure no one can satisfy me!" Lillum groans as her toes curl.

Emerald snarled when he really pounds away at Lillum, with her adjusting so fast, seems Lillum went around a lot so Emerald would make sure not many who would compete with him… he wondered why he thought that but that was the least of his thoughts when his cock barraged Lillum's womb again and again.

Lillum groans and moans loudly at how intense the pleasure was before she cups Emerald's cheeks and pulls him down for a passionate kiss after she pulled his head from her nipples.

Emerald blinked in surprise from that but didn't mind when he went with the kiss and had his tongue fight with Lillum's for dominance while he keeps on fucking Lillum harder and faster.

Lillum moans as her tongue fought Emerald's tongue as she looks at his eyes with lust but… something else that may have been too hard to read… or is it?

Emerald noticed the look and while he was not sure what it was, since he was socially impared compared to most being around Pokemon more then humans, he did feel a sudden urge to fuck Lillum harder then ever and surprised Lillum when he used his psychic powers to cover his body and he fucked her harder then she would have expected based on Physical limits.

Lilllum was very surprised but didn't care as she hugs Emerald more while kissing him even harder.

For a bit, Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum harder and faster while he fought to keep his orgasm back… but he had an idea and while Lillum was unaware of the idea, she did see plenty of blue energy focus around the base of Emerald's cock and formed a ring… did he just make a psychic cockring?

Lillum blinks a few times when she saw that.

'_No way. Did he really made…' _She thought but knew the obvious answer.

Well either one of two… either Emerald made the cockring to TRY and hold his orgasm back, or he may have stopped it entirely so it could build… either way… Lillum was about to have a lot of fun and possibly no end in sight for a while.

Lillum did smirk as her pussy tightens around Emerald's dick a few times.

Emerald grits his teeth from that while outside of the room 5 minutes later…

Jessica and Jade were walking next to one another while Jessica was muttering pretty foul words to herself about tall big breasted bitches and muscling in on others terf while Jade tried to calm her down, the Pichu was with the Nurse Joys while they were doing some tests to check its health and since they had nothing else to do, asked directions to where Emerald and Lillum went and were walking down a hallway.

"C-Calm Down Jessica, Emerald isn't even claimed by anyone, pretty sure my mother and the Lucario, Leia, had fun with him but I don't think they are claiming Emerald so I'm sure even if Emerald is having fun with Lillum, its just fun… I heard you live in a section of Okido's place that pretty much lets you and others of your species have fun 24/7." Jade said to remind Jessica that Emerald could pretty much have fun with many women since it would be pretty hypocritical to get jealous… Jessica never even had fun with Emerald yet so she wasn't sure why Jessica looked this ticked when Jessica just joined the group more or less.

"Even if you're right Jade, I'm just pissed that Lillum chick is moving fast on Emerald. If anyone should have fun with him first it's me." Jessica said.

"R-Right…" Jade said when she sweatdrops on how Jessica would do that… Jade was a mind reader and happened to read Emerald's mind once or twice when she wondered where he was… and well… one of those times was when he was having sex with Leia, either when Emerald and her mother went missing or after they left the duo to practice and Jade checked on the two to be safe… that made her blush when she remembered Emerald's size… that… was something not seen everyday.

Jessica noticed Jade before raising an eyebrow.

"You alright? Your face is red."

"H-Huh?, oh I'm fine, was just remembering something and… do you hear that?" Jade said when she starts to hear something… though thanks to Jessica's ears, she was able to make out more with moans and groans and even heard a female calling Emerald's name… was Lillum already having fun with Emerald?

Jessica was now angry.

"That cheap floozy. She's already doing him!"

"M-Maybe we should lea-whoa!" Jade tried to say though she was dragged towards the source of the noise by a royally peeved Jessica and could use Jade's psychic powers to get Lillum away from Emerald.

"No way! We're putting a stop to this!" Jessica said as she kept dragging Jade.

Jade blushed when she was forced to be dragged towards the door where Emerald's name was being called and when no one else was around, Jessica just fucked it and kicked the door down and points a paw into the room.

"Alright hussy!, get off the man and… and…. Anananananananad… whoa momma." Jessica said while she blushed and had hearts in her eyes when she saw everything going on when Emerald was lifing and lowering Lillum onto his cock and Jessica saw how… massive Emerald was… sure the Mightyena was huge but not like this and thanks to Emerald's human body that he had, well… more positions to be used and Jade was blushing up a storm when she saw everything and it seemed Emerald didn't noticed the duo while he fucked Lillum through who knows how many orgasms.

Lillum was having a fucked up look on her face as she continues to moan and groan loudly with ecstasy.

Jade blushes more before looking at Jessica.

"W-We should leave." She said.

"And miss this hunk right there?" Jessica said.

That caused Jade to blush a bit while Emerald, who finally heard things, looked over and with eyes glazed over with lust, gave a bit of a horror moment when he slammed the door behind the two female pokemon with some extra psychic powers and Jade, in her nervousness, jolts and when she remembered one warning from her mother, she instantly teleported out of the room and left Jessica behind while preying to Arceus to give Jessica some luck since she heard that if Emerald got like this… well… Jade would have a lot of bonding to do with the Pichu since she doubts she would see Jessica for awhile.

Jessica blinked a bit.

'_Did she just…' _She thought before looking at Emerald.

All she saw for a moment when she looked back was Emerald's glowing eyes and a moment later, she was lift off the ground and flung over to land on Lillum's chest between her breasts and Emerald grins in a dominating way at Jessica while he continues to fuck Lillum and Jessica was stuck between the duo in a kinky rock in hard place type of situation right now.

Jessica blushes brightly.

"Okay… despite the positon, I'm liking what I'm seeing." She said as she grins at Emerald.

This caused Emerald to grin wildly and he fucked Lillum harder and faster and Jessica could get a close up view of Lillum's newest orgasm while Emerald undid the psychic cockring and fucked Lillum harder and faster until…

Lillum moans loudly as her pussy tightens around Emerald's cock again before Lillum climaxed hard on it.

Emerald snarls a moment later and his load shot into Lillum's womb which made the Ditto hybrid's womb bloat as a result and Jessica could feel it as well when she rose a bit in-between Emerald and Lillum after she was raised a little thanks to Lillum's womb filling like a balloon.

'_Damn that's a lot of cum.' _Jessica said as she was surprised as Lillum's orgasm got stronger as she climaxed more.

Though the look that Emerald gave Jessica… well she may not be the same and unlike Lillum… well… aside from one evolution… no reshaping for Jessica so Emerald may have to take responsibility for the soon to be breaking of Jessica's holes after Emerald tapped off with a growl.

Lillum taps off as well before she pants a bit for breath.

Emerald removed his cock from Lillum's pussy and after using some psychic energy to make Lillum float and had her rest on the bed, he uses his hands to hold Jessica and grins at her and she saw his massive 14 inch cock in full.

Jessica blushes brightly as she saw Emerald's cock before smirking at him.

"This is gonna be fun."

Emerald, in a list fueled haze, moved to have Jessica near his face and he surprised her with a kiss while he used his psychic powers to move her fur near her folds out of the way, he teased her bud a bit to see how she would react.

Jessica was a bit surprised by this action before shuddering from having her bud teased before kissing Emerald back.

Emerald keeps the kiss up for a bit, pulled away and moved Jessica up in the air and moved to lick her now seen folds as a result rather hungerly.

"Oh yes." Jessica groan as she was already feeling good from this action.

Emerald keeps this up while he had his tongue enter Jessica's folds again and again as time went on while Lillum managed to recover.

"Hmm, talk about intense! What the?" Lillum said as she was surprised to see Jessica here.

Though it seems Emerald and Jessica were too into their fun to notice Lillum and Emerald ate out Jessica more and more until…

Jessica groans a bit loud before she climaxed on Emerald's face.

Emerald lapped up the juices while he waits for Jessica to ride out her orgasm.

About 15 seconds pass before Jessica taps off.

Emerald pulled his head away from Jessica's folds while Lillum could see that this Buneary was about to go into one hell of a fuckathon soon and considering things… looks like she was a size Queen or something for liking Emerald's massive cock.

Jessica lustfully grins at Emerald.

"Come stud. Show me that you're better than that Mightyena Alpha."

All Emerald did was growl lustfully like he was a different person and moved Jessica so that her pussy was right above Emerald's cock and she saw how massive he was compared to her.

Lillum was surprised at Jessica being that bold as Jessica was feeling very excited as she waits for Emerald to start.

And start he did when he forced part of his cock into Jessica, she was able to take it surprisingly well but Emerald at best could only get 5 inches into Jessica thanks to how small her body was, he even busted into her womb in no time to boot and growled at how tight Jessica was.

"Oh fuck!" Jessica groans from this feeling as she can feel a bulge forming in her womb.

For a bit, Emerald waits for her to adjust but with how fast Jessica can adjust, Emerald just starts to fuck Jessica while being careful to not harm her and a bulge formed on her body again and again as Emerald bashed into Jessica's womb again and again.

"Oh yes!" Jessica groans a few times before she starts moaning as her tiny paw like toes curled a few times.

Emerald in turn keeps on fucking Jessica while he used a psychic cockring to keep himself from climaxing anytime soon.

Lillum saw this and smirked when she knew that Jessica was in for a very wild ride as Jessica starts to have a fuck up look on her face as she moans loudly.

This went on with Emerald fucking Jessica through orgasm after orgasm and his own orgasm never hot him once though the pressure behind the cockring was massive to say the least but he kept on fucking Jessica to another orgasm until…

Jessica throws her head back and moans loudly in ecstasy as she climaxed hard on Emerald's dick.

Emerald, having lost count of how many orgasms Jessica just had, undid the cockring and roars when he load shot from his balls and into Jessica's womb as a result.

Jessica moans more as her climax got stronger while feeling all of Emerald's cum filling her womb making the young Buneary look pregnant as her womb bloats more.

The sperm then bursts from around Emerald's dick and from Jessica's pussy while Emerald rides out his intense orgasm and while that happened… Lillum in the meantime…

Lillum was feeling turned on from watching before chuckling.

'_Despite her rudeness. That little Buneary has spunk. Though I don't think she can handle Emerald.'_

While Lillum kept quiet, Emerald rides out his orgasm and tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he looks at Jessica to see how she was doing.

Jessica, who taps off as well had a pleased look on her face while blushing cutely as she pants.

"F-Fuck."

Emerald took that as a go ahead for more and after pulling Jessica off his cock, he turned her over so she was facing Lillum and Emerald aimed his cock at Jessica's ass when he used his psychic powers to move the fluffy fur out of the way of her asshole and she looked worried when that happens since well… she wasn't a virgin but she never took a cock this huge up her ass before.

Jessica gulped as she wanted to grab hold of something but couldn't before she braces herself.

Emerald noticed and he used his psychic powers to play with Jessica's bud to get her to relax.

That seemed to work as Jessica felt a bit relax from this action.

When Emerald got Jessica to relax, he slowly lowered Jessica and his cock slowly entered her tight little ass as a result and the tightness caused him to stop a few times so Jessica could adjust.

Jessica groans as she felt the inside of her ass getting stretched out before taking a moment to adjust.

When she adjusted, Emerald takes a moment to pull Jessica off his cock till the head was in her ass and Emerald lowered her till he got half of his cock into Jessica's ass and raised and lowered her again until he was doing it at a rapid rate when he used one hand to use her like a fleshlight.

"O-Oh fuck!" Jessica groans a few times as she feels the hybrid's cock going in and out of her ass.

Emerald keeps on going with Emerald using Jessica as a sex toy while his cock went into her ass again and again as time went on while Lillum looks on at the duo.

Lillum was feeling slightly jealous as she didn't get her ass fucked yet while Jessica groans and moans loudly as her face looked fucked up again.

This went on for quite awhile while Emerald fucked Jessica more and more while her orgasm was getting closer and closer until...

Jessica groans loudly before she climaxed hard again on top of Emerald's dick.

Emerald in turn snarls when he came hard up Jessica's ass, but thanks to how small her stature was, after a minute of her stomach filling up, she started to pretty much puke up sperm in no time as a result while Emerald rides out his orgasm.

Lillum smirks at the sight as Jessica kept puking out cum before she finally taps off after 25 seconds.

Emerald rides out his orgasm and tapped off around the 25 second mark as well and waits for Jessica to cough up more sperm and waits for her to recover when she got her airway cleared.

Jessica was able to cough out more cum before she took this chance to recover.

This allowed Emerald to pull Jessica off his cock and her gapping holes were seen while she was moved to rest on Lillum's body and Jessica saw that he was still hard and saw that he was about to fuck Lillum's ass next to keep things even when she was slid to the edge of the bed and Emerald teased her ass with his cock for a moment while Jessica rests between Lillum's soft breasts.

Lillum shudders before smirking at Jessica.

"Get comfy. It's gonna be a rough ride."

This would have gotten a retort from Jessica, but Emerald pushing his cock deep in Lillum's ass pretty much prevented Lillum from listening when all she could feel was Emerald's cock going so deep into her asshole.

Lillum groans as she felt that before feeling the inside of her ass getting stretched out.

Emerald, after he pushed his cock balls deep into Lillum, licks his lips at the feeling and Lillum in reflex to hold onto something, held onto Jessica in a hug of sorts and a moment later, Emerald starts to fuck Lillum hard and fast while his cock barraged Lillum's ass deep and she and Jessica were bounced again and again somewhat on the bed while Emerald held Lillum's hips and used his psychic powers to hold her ankles in the air to keep her from doing much right now.

Lillum was groaning and moaning loudly as Jessica blushes while feeling like being on a rollercoaster with all the movements going on.

This went on for a bit while Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum and he keeps on making sure to hold his orgasm back and even used psychic hands to fondle Lillum's breasts and nipples at the same time when they worked to make her feel as good as possible.

Lillum moans more as she was loving this action.

"K-Keep going!"

Emerald had no issues with that and growls when he fucked Lillum harder and faster while the psychic hands keep on pleasing Lillum and Emerald formed a couple more psychic hands that went to place the pinned Jessica when the fingers finger Jessica's pussy and ass in no time.

Jessica was a bit surprised before she started groaning from having her holes fingered.

Emerald was now snarling when he worked to fuck Lillum more, fondle Lillum's breasts and nipples, and fingers Jessica's pussy and ass which was taxing mentally, all in all, Emerald keeps on fucking Lillum and fingering Jessica's holes until…

Both ladies groan in unison before they climaxed hard at the same time with Jessica on Emerald's fingers and Lillum with Emerald's cock in her ass.

Emerald roars a moment later when he pushed his cock deep in Lillum's ass and blew his load inside of her while the psychic fingers went wild to keep on pleasing the two ladies bodies.

Said duo's climax got stronger as they continued to climax hard before they finally tapped off.

Emerald then pulled his cock out of Lillum's sperm filled ass and as a result, sperm flew from his cock and starts to paint the two ladies in his sperm like he was marking them as his.

The duo moans as they felt their bodies getting hit with cum.

When Emerald rides out his orgasm, he tapped off with a groan and pants for breath while he lets go of Jessica and Lillum and smirks at the duo while his body quickly recovered from his efforts to fuck the duo and the duo saw Emerald's cock getting erect in no time… though now it made sense to Jessica why Jade vanished… Jade knew Emerald could go berserk most likely from reading Emerald or Laura's minds and knew if Emerald got like this… well… seems like Jessica and Lillum would need backup if they want to survive their time with an out of control Emerald who was fueled purely on lust.

Jessica gulped before looking at Lillum.

"Think we should get back up?"

"H-Hehe… well… I would get help but… can't feel my legs." Lillum admitted when her legs felt like jelly… ironic given her Ditto hybrid nature.

Though Lillum did smile and she surprised Jessica when she threw Jessica to the side after Emerald used some psychic energy to clean Jessica and Lillum off and was thrown off by the action, long enough for Jessica to instantly hop out of the room when she got why, Jessica would get help while Lillum kept Emerald busy though before Emerald could wonder why Lillum threw Jessica, he tossed the sperm into a nearby bathroom connected to the room and Lillum, to get Emerald's focus, pulled him into a hug and kissed him to get his attention and Emerald kissed Lillum and hugged her with hunger behind his actions.

Lillum hugs back while kissing Emerald more as Jessica use this chance to get out of the room to get help.

As she went to get help, she ran into the Pewter City Nurse Joy from earlier and a few female pokemon who were of various species.

One was Bellossom Hybrid of all things, a grass type pokemon hybrid who looked like a human but had Bellossom traits with having human height, various petals in her hair and a flower like necklace that somehow was able to cover her nipples no matter what movement she did and had a natural grass skirt so she was naturally naked more or less.

The next woman was a Vulpix Hybid. She had human traits along with traits of a regular Vulpix with ears and a tail but still have a womanly figure.

Though she had some fur, she still wore a standard Nurse outfit.

Seems the Vulpix hybrid worked with the Pokemon Center here or was a Hybrid Nurse Joy who was visiting the Center to see if it needed help.

Next was a full pokemon woman called a Primarina, the final evolution of the water type starter from the alolan region, she was a beauty of a water type and had a well rounded figure to show that while she was a human, she had a some human like traits thanks to being descended of a human but was mostly a pokemon so didn't count as a hybrid… maybe 10 percent human, she had her womanly bits covered by a natural skirt and neck bit that covered her pussy, ass, and nipples for modesty.

The Final woman was a regular Sneasel from the Sinnoh Region who was surprisingly wearing a smaller version of a nurse joy outfit. It was either volunteering or the Sneasel actually working there.

Jessica didn't think much on that since there were more surprising things and she hopped to the group.

"Hey Nurse Joy, ladies, I could use some help if you don't mind hearing me out." Jessica said when she talks to the group of ladies.

The Nurse Joy, of this pokemon center, blinked in confusion.

"What's wrong Jessica."

"R-Right… anyway…" Jessica said before she explained what was going on with her and Jade walking in on Emerald and Lillum, Jade retreating, Jessica joining in on the fun but Lillum and Jessica underestimated Emerald's lust and here she was.

"...So Lillum and I need some help with taking care of Emerald since it seemed he went berserk with lust." Jessica said while she blushed a bit since she didn't really expect to be gathering help and was a bit embarrassed when she had to do so.

Everyone was surprised at the story, even the Nurse Joys.

"Oh dear… Seems Lillum is gonna need some help." Nurse Joy said.

"Yeah, if Lillum can't take this guy, must be a monster of sex or something… and that is saying something." The Sneasel dressed as a Nurse said.

"No kidding." Said the Vulpix hybrid.

"Well not sure who this Lillum woman is but if this guy is as good as you say, I might as well see what he can do." The Bellosom hybrid said with a smile on her face while she lightly sways on her feet and the Primerina giggles at that.

"Well… for me it depends on how… equipped he is, not saying anything bad about small lovers, its just I have had experience so I hope this Emerald isn't just being built up." The Primerina said while she smiles at Jessica, seems two wanted in which left the Sneasel and the Nurse Joy to not make the choice yet which caused Jessica to look to see what their answer would be if they wanted to join or not.

The Sneasel was thoughtful before she heard Jessica made this comment.

"Well I did hear some juicy details about Emerald being in an orgy once." Jessica said with a smirk.

"Okay, count me in." The Sneasel said.

"Great, what about you Nurse Joy?, I remember you being the one more or less saved by Emerald so might as well repay him right?" Jessica said while she grins when she got almost all of the people here on her side.

Nurse Joy blushes brightly after hearing that.

"Well… I want to help my niece and I… do owe Emerald for saving me."

Jessica chuckles when she grins at the ladies.

"Alright then follow me." Jessica said when she got her allies and hopped away at a quick pace while everyone else look at one another before they follow Jessica.

When they got back to the room, they heard moaning and groaning inside and when Jessica opened the door… everyone saw Lillum while she had a fucked up look on her face was on all fours while Emerald, in a full lustful frenzy, was fucking Lillum's pussy hard and fast enough to make her ass ripple when Emerald's pelvis smashed against her ass cheeks and his cock rammed into her womb without mercy.

Everyone was blushing brightly at the sight.

"Damn… you weren't kidding." The Sneasel said.

"Indeed, and he is in a berserk state?" The Primirina said with a curious tone to her voice while Emerald looks over and had a pure lustful look in his eyes when he looked each female up and down and gave a pleased growl when he liked what he saw.

"Oh yeah. He's more lustful than me, my mom and siblings all together and we're basically horny Buneary and Lopunny." Jessica said.

"I see… and how did you hear of this?, have past experience with him?" The Vulpix hybrid asked while she blushed when Emerald licked his lips and fucked Lillum harder while she had a more fucked up look on her face and her upper body fell forward when she had trouble with keeping strength in her arms.

Jessica chuckled.

"Well I heard from this Lucario chick who had fun with Emerald in an orgy while I was helping punish a naughty Mightyena Alpha and I did mention earlier that I had a bit of fun with him."

"I see… what did the Mightyena do again?" The Primarina asked when she was curious on what the Mightena did again.

"Well he and his lackeys, kidnaps a Gardevoir and her kids and they were having their way with said Gardevoir. In fact that little Ralts, Jade, came from that family and got help from Emerald and friends." Jessica said.

"Oh that poor Gardevoir and her family, hope that Mightyena is being taught a lesson." The Bellossom said while she looked peeved on what that Mightena did.

Jessica grins.

"Oh he's being taught a lesson alright." She said before chuckling evilly.

Everyone not in the act sweatdrops and the Sneasel nurse rolled her eyes and moved behind the Nurse Joy and used her hands to push the Nurse Joy into the room.

"Alright alright, we can talk more later, for now lets back up Lillum here before she passes out on us." The Sneasel said to remind everyone why they were here.

Nurse Joy blinks from the pushing as everyone else can hear Lillum groans loudly now.

"R-Right… anyway everyone if Emerald lasts for as long as I heard… don't expect to be going anywhere anytime soon." Jessica said when she used her ears to push the Vulpix and Bellossom hybrids into the room and the Primarina chuckles when she entered as well before the scene fades to black as the door closed.

* * *

**(End of Chapter three, four will be up in the future.)**


End file.
